Ayden
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In which when Tori starts Hollywood Arts she is a single teen mom to a little boy. See how being a mom affects her relationships with her friends and more specifically Andre. Pairings-Andre/Tori Jade/Beck Robbie/Cat. Now Rated M, Please Read and Review x NOW COMPLETE.
1. Prolouge

**Hello Everyone This is my first Victorious Story!**

**This idea came to me one day-I've read loads of Stories where Beck and Jade are the ones expecting a child or Jade is a teen mom but I've read none where Tori is so... **

**Most of these chapters will be from Tori's point of view-this is set before the pilot **

**This story contains the following pairings-**

**.Tori and Andre**

**.Jade and Beck**

**.Cat and Robbie**

**.Trina/OC (maybe) **

**I hope to continue this story as soon as so please let me know what you thought of it. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing (also I am not a doctor so nothing is medically concrete) **

**Please review and tell me what you thought x**

* * *

Ayden

We hear lots of stories about Jade and Beck as teenage parent's but do we ever hear anything about Tori? In this story when Tori joins Hollywood Arts she is the single mother of an eighteen month old son-Ayden Jenson Vega-see how this curveball affects her relationships with her friends and more specifically her relationship with Andre.

Chapter 1-Proulouge-Febuary 3rd

Tori's Point of View

* * *

I have to grit my teeth against the pain consuming me. The room is hot the humidity stifling even in the early weeks of February where there is still snow on the ground but the heat choking me is better than my tears.

This is not the way my life was supposed to go.

My name is Victoria Hallie Vega, I am known commonly as Tori and to whoever is reading this, and this is my story.

I know cliché right? But here it is…

* * *

My father is Detective David Vega with the Los Angeles police force and my mother is Holly Vega a part time yoga instructor but for the majority of my childhood a stay at home mom, and I have an older sister known as Katrina (or Trina) Holly Vega.

With the support of a classic structural family (two parents together, a huge house, a loving support system) you must wonder why the hell I am here, why I am alone, why they abandoned me.

Let me tell you something. I didn't get abandoned by my family. I abandoned them.

Cameron Martins was the love of my pathetic sixteen year old life. He was eighteen with a tattoo, a motorcycle and a dreamer personality. And when he talked he had a low drawl that could make a woman combust on the spot. I shouldn't have. God knows I knew better. But I fell. I fell hard and fast and in the end threw away a good solid relationship with Daniel to be with him.

Cameron had plans to travel and I tagged along so 'in love' that I was. And that was when we ended up in Arizona. I left one night with my parents and haven't been in touch since.

There is no excuse for what I did to them.

I had just turned seventeen when I found out I was pregnant.

Cameron left the next day after he found out. So here I am in a hospital alone giving birth.

The midwife-Shelly-is nice and soothing (I don't think that this is the first teenage pregnancy that she's seen) and she constantly asks do I want my parents here. I do, desperately, but I don't want to pick up the phone.

I'm too scared.

I lean back against the pillows feeling a lull in the contractions. My baby is nearly two weeks early and is coming fast but yet so damn slow, they claim they didn't have time to give me an epidural so I am doing this naturally.

I feel like I'm dying.

It's been nearly nine hours but it feels like nine years.

Shelly distracts me by telling me she can see my baby's head and I sigh knowing that this will all be over. I can do this. I can finish this. I can barely see past the pain.

One more push and then this can be finally over.

Another push and then I can hear a thin weedy cry growing in volume. I'm too exhausted to register anything other than leaning back, my chest heaving, my face wet.

My baby boy. My son, is perfect. He has a tuft of brown hair and his skin is the same colour as milky coffee, he's gently placed into my arms wrapped securely in a white blanket. His eyes are my shade of brown wide and open and he stops crying to stare at me sniffing quietly.

I choke down a small laugh as I realise he is all mine. Nothing in him would connect him to Cameron and I'm grateful for this small mercy. I will never see the man who abandoned me in my son.

He is entirely my own.

This little creature is depending on me. The magnitude to what that is makes my head spin. I am no longer Tori Vega the high school singer, dancer and cheerleader. I am now Tori Vega the teen mom. He needs his Momma, and I need my baby.

* * *

It takes me a while. I need a shower, I try breastfeeding (which thankfully works) and I take a good look at myself in the mirror.

My son is asleep and I sit down in the bed wincing. I brought some old pyjamas, black and white checked pants and a loose jumper my hair left loose.

Ayden is still sleeping when I run my fingers over his little cheek and I smile to myself.

If I have my son then I can do anything.

I reach for my disposable cell phone and flip it open typing out the number I know by heart and I lean back onto the pillows bunching the blankets around me, my fingers trembling.

It rings only twice.

"Hello" comes the deep cool and crisp voice of my mom. I have to take a minute to compose myself. This is one phone call I can't afford to screw up.

"Hello" she says again "Who is this?" I can hear rustling in the background and I swallow as I hear my dad in the background.

"Tori" comes the reply, nothing but a breath, a whisper of hope. I swallow the tears.

"Tori baby is that you?" she asks and she sounds like I remember her, gentle and loving. "Tori please speak to me" she pleads and I take a deep shuddering breath.

"Mom" it's a forced cry but I recognise it as mine. I croon a finger of Ayden's little hand and I take another breath. "Mom, I really need your help"

* * *

**And I will hopefully update as soon as I can **

**Next Chapter-1x01-Pilot **


	2. The Pilot

**Here is chapter 2-**

**I know that this is short, there wont be much action until chapter 3 or 4 which is were we bring in some of the other characters**

**Thank you all so much for you kind words and reviews **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing just little Ayden **

**And please read and review **

* * *

Ayden-

Chapter 2-1x01-The Pilot

Tori's Point of View

* * *

It's been eighteen months since that night in the hospital. Ayden Jenson Vega on what I thought was the coldest night ever. Less than an hour afterwards my parents arrived.

My mom was torn between killing me for what I had done and getting myself in this mess and relief that at the end of the day I was still alive. She quickly focused her attention on getting me out of hospital and making her arrangements for me and Ayden. My dad was the worst however. He focused his attention on hunting down Cameron until I begged him not to and even then he struggled to deal with the events that had happened.

My dad and my mom looked older than I had ever seen them. They supported me with what I did even more now. Trina however I wasn't so lucky with.

She blamed me. Our family had been on the verse of breaking and shattering and it was all my fault.

It wasn't easy. Ayden could throw a temper tantrum like no other and the long nights were stressful. I had a years worth of school work to catch up on and then I tried to get back into the school.

My life however didn't have any more upheavals until one day nearly eighteen months after Ayden's birth.

* * *

Trina had been in Hollywood Arts for nearly two years and her pitch hadn't really improved. I wasn't much of a singer-could hold a song to sing Ayden to sleep at night. I hadn't really had much of a chance, ever since I had come back I had been home schooled.

But the real change had come in Ayden.

My little boy had grown so much. His dark hair was now stuck up in soft spikes and his skin was the colour of milky coffee. He was walking and forming the basics of words, but he still had to be picked up and cuddled most days and he still had the ability to make a mess wherever he went.

But best of all he recognised me as his Mommy.

He was awake in his play pen when Trina slammed in the door and I shushed him gently as my son looked up his eyes wide. She was followed by some guy with dark skin and eyes that she called Andrew.

"It's Andre" he said holding out his hand for me to shake, he smiled and waved at Ayden "Cute brother" he said and Trina laughed "It's not my brother" she snapped her hair flying in indignation "It's my sister's son"

Andre flashed a shocked look at me and I blushed. If there were ever any times that I hated my sister it was now.

To cut a long story short there was a song that Trina needed to sing, that Andre needed to write. To cut a long story short she refused to do it focusing her time and attention onto some strange herbal remedy she wanted to try.

I felt compelled to help him.

Ayden watched us from his play pen as I gave him his bottle, he sat down at the foot of the pen watching me through the fabric. I learnt a lot about him, his real name was Andre Harris and he lived with his grandmother. His father had never really been in his life and neither had his mother. He suspected that his grandmother was severely suffering from paranoia. He had friends at this high school of his as well. Beck, Robbie, Catherine (or Cat as she was called) and Jade.

"It's ok" he shrugged "I like living with her" he paused "What about you?"

I shrugged "Had a child" I said "Fell in love with the wrong boy" I paused "Then he left"

Andre stared at me for a second before much to my relief changing the subject.

The son was good and by the time we were finished we were good friends.

* * *

Again to cut a long story short. Trina fell through on the song. It didn't shock me that much. I wanted to get home. My son had been with the neighbour for the night and I was desperate to get back to my baby.

"Tori can sing it" Andre said jumping up and down with excitement. The look I shot him would have put a lesser man on his back.

So I sang the song. There was really nothing to it. It was a song and I wore a sparkly dress. But for that one second I realised what it was like to have fun again. My heart was still bleeding over what Cameron had done to me and the other part of me was still Ayden's mom.

Then I got the offer to transfer. I'll spare you the boring crap that followed. I accepted because I wanted to. Hollywood Arts was contemporary and surprisingly flexible around my obvious responsibilities. The guidance councillor Lane was always there and was the point of contact should anything go wrong and while most of the teachers didn't really want a child in their classes there was one called Sikowitz that seemed fine with the idea of a child in his class.

The first day however seemed fine. Until it was Sikowitz class that things went wrong. Beck was the guy I was partnered with. He was tall incredibly good looking and charming. His girlfriend, not so much.

Jade was incredibly good looking, she was unique in the scary way and it was sweet when she was with Beck. Robbie was a nutter and that damn puppet needed shooting as soon as it leered at me, Cat was also a little mad in my opinion but it was in the sweet way. It was like she was the light to Jade's dark.

And even when it all fell to shit, Andre was there to hold my hand. "You belong here" he said with such conviction that I believed him.

And the look on Jade's face when I kissed Beck was brilliant.

Hollywood Arts get ready for Tori Vega

* * *

**Here's to updating as soon as I can **


	3. The Bird Scene

**Hi Everyone-**

**Sorry this chapter is so short-the next one will be longer as I plan to address the whole Jade/Tori dynamic. To me it seems to be a really complex friendship so I look forward to exploring it in some detail.**

**Again let me know what you think-I have to admit I struggled with this chapter a lot more than previous ones. **

**I hoped to highlight the isolation Tori is feeling but I don't know if it came across right so...**

**Disclaimer-Just Ayden is mine**

**Next Chapter-Stage Fighting **

**And let me know what you think. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 3-The Bird Scene

Tori struggles to adapt to a new school but it's Ayden who may give his momma a clue on how to be herself.

Tori's Point Of View

* * *

I liked Hollywood Arts, I liked the rush of the school and the creativity that flowed around the place like blood-having been out of mainstream school for so long it was nice going back and for six hours a day experiencing what every other normal kid did. There was no bullies, no judgement and everyone seemed to know everyone. It was a lot more comfortable than my last school.

The hardest part without a shadow of a doubt was leaving Ayden.

My mom looked after him most days (Monday-Wednesday) and then he was put into day care on the days that she couldn't work. It was hard. I was a teen mom who missed her child.

Constantly.

I threw myself into the work thought. Singing was easy, drama and creative writing I wasn't so bad at, music was one of the least favourites considering apart from my throat I didn't play or use anything. Hollywood Arts also had many of the other subjects such as Math and Science and History some subjects that I was good with.

I liked the friends I had made. Beck was charming. There was no other words to describe him and even though Jade was a class A Bitch in my opinion it was clear that they both thought the world of each other-it wasn't the average teen love-I had a sneaking suspicion it was the real thing for them. Cat was adorable, she saw the world in a light that nobody else could and it was utterly endearing. Robbie was a nerd but he was fun to have a laugh with. It was clear that Rex was his best friend and I wondered briefly looking at them one day what kind of childhood Robbie had had if he could only find solace in a puppet.

And then there was Andre. Andre was in those early days one of those people I could grip with everything I had and know he would keep me safe. He would come over and we'd eat pizza and watch TV and he would help me give Ayden his bottle.

I don't know what it was. I never wanted to put a label on it in the 'early' days of my acceptance into that school. My last relationship left me so badly scared that I was scared of developing anything with another man.

* * *

The bird scene is a completely different story. It was compulsory to do and the first attempt I will admit was rather unpolished. So I begged.

I was a mother, I am a mother…

Why the hell am I unable to do this one scene when I pushed a child out of me for nearly twelve hours?

The second time I was better. I was stressed but better and still I was told I was no good. Being in Trina's rather demanding shadow all my life you have no idea of how galling that was.

I had to be better at all costs.

It was stressful, it kept me up at night and I found myself slipping back to my old habits where I was desperate to stand out and be different.

So I put on one big last show.

And I imploded.

And it seems that I won.

All I had to do was belief in myself. Later that night I sat home with Ayden in his high chair. As a reward for me passing the scene I had decided to treat the both of us to some ice cream.

Ayden loved ice cream. It was one of those foods that I didn't give to him very often as while he vocally enjoyed it he was a little monster when it was took away. I had learnt very quickly that my son didn't adapt well to sugar.

"Mama" he said in his broken speech and I smiled feeling everything draining away. "Yeah baby" I muttered back pulling him out of his highchair and into my lap "That I am" I pressed a kiss into his dark hair.

Maybe the bird scene had taught me something after all. It had taught me to believe in myself-as a performer and a mother. It only reaffirmed the belief I had desperately clung to over the last eighteen months.

Sod everyone else. Sod everything else.

I could do this.

* * *

**I will hopefully update soon so please stay tuned. **


	4. Stage Fighting

**Hi another chapter-**

**i'm sorry that this one took so long but i'm on holiday next week so hopefully I will be able to update more regularly**

**This looks at the complex relationship between Tori and Jade-they were both played by some incredible actresses-Elizabeth was utterly faultless in my opinion the whole way through so please let me know what you think of how I've written her-I think that Jade and Tori were great friends and still had the whole enemies side to them. I tried to portray Jade as a bit more vulnerable because I think that If she had any week spot it was because of her relationship with Beck. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but little baby Ayden **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Next Chapter-The Birthweek Song-and I more intricate look at the relationship between Trina and Tori **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 4-Stage Fighting

In which Jade and Tori fight, share some secrets and eventually develop a twisted kind of friendship.

Tori's Point Of View

* * *

You have to know a person like Jade West, you have to know the intricacies and the details of her life before you can even try and pretend to understand her.

I think that that is why Beck is the only one who has ever been able to penetrate the thickness of Jade's walls. I think she's only ever made herself completely open and vulnerable to him and I think throughout the whole of the time I was at school that she hated herself for it.

Jade was never a bad person even at her worst. Her sarcasm was sometimes amusing and while it took some time I realised that she was somewhat tamale. If the tamer was Beck of course.

I only realised that through a little lesson called Stage Fighting.

Now I didn't know about stage fighting, I mean really how could I? What did I look like? I was a mother not a fighter. And in my defence it did look really convincing.

And then my teacher paired me with Jade. And naturally I expected to die.

* * *

That night she came over to practice. I had wanted to keep Jade and Ayden separated for as long as I could however my son was grumpy and hungry and I was just fixing his bottle when the doorbell rang. It was Jade.

"Give me a second" I said. I was in my sweats and a loose shirt and I had Ayden on my hip.

"Cute brother" she said snidely and I bristled. While I didn't want her to know the truth Ayden was still my son and when I put him down in his play pen with his bottle I told myself it was for the best.

I told myself Jade West didn't know anything about love. I told myself that it didn't matter that I didn't have someone the way she had Beck.

I had Ayden. I had the one thing Jade didn't no matter what she could throw at me, I had my son.

I comforted myself in the knowledge that no matter what happened between the two of us, between me and Beck, or Andre or anyone else, I had Ayden. That kind of love, even Jade at her most destructive couldn't take away from me.

She was a good actress though, she was a really good, she didn't have to try like I did-she came prepared with the whole script memorized and the whole thing acted out in her head and when she was involved with her craft she changed from bitter and twisted to a dedicated actress.

It was quite a nice change.

* * *

And then it all went to shit. I thought I had hit her, I thought that she had won. I went home that night thinking I was expelled, thinking I would be arrested. Thinking that Jade West in her power would take my son away from me.

Nothing is more horrible, nothing was more horrible than that nightmare.

Nothing made me feel as sick, (and trust me I had been through morning sickness and labour and that had taken some going at)

So when Andre pulled me aside the next day his face worried and drawn after I was a wreak after a session for something I didn't do with Lane to tell me that the _bitch_ had lied it had been enough to make everything inside of me snap, crackle and pop.

I really did want to hit her this time.

* * *

I was still punished, still being watched by a security guard and still furious at Jade when she sauntered in completely unrepentant.

Once Dale had left she sat down her hair falling over her eyes. "So last night I did some thinking" she said quietly "I realised that the truth was I didn't think about what you must have been through or what I put you through"

I looked at her, her sat on the table and me on the one clean place on the floor. "I guess what I wanted to say was that I was sorry" she paused visibly struggling "I didn't think about your son"

I gaped at her and she laughed "I see the way you are with him" she confessed "You can't control yourself around him, you love him so much and It's plain to see and you look at him and take care of him not the way a sister looks at her brother but you look at him the way a mother looks at her son" she paused "The way mothers should look at their children"

"I take it yours wasn't much of anything?" I said and Jade laughed bitterly the sound choking in her throat "I didn't have much of anything in that department" she confessed "I had nothing until I had Beck" she broke off looking away.

"I have nothing but Beck" she said looking me flat in the eyes and I suddenly felt a flash of sympathy for her.

"Tell you what Vega" she choked "I know Beck deserves better than what he has with me-but for some reason he wants me and only me so I take what I can while I have it because Vega if I lose him..." she broke off looking away and I tactfully avoided my eyes.

"Does your son…" she paused and I smiled "Ayden" I said and she nodded "Ayden" she corrected "Does he have a father…I mean one that's involved" I gave a bitter laugh.

"The father left me pregnant in a McDonald's in Arizona" I said and Jade gasped her face morphing into an expression of shocked outrage. "You are the first person outside of my family to know that" I said flatly and Jade looked up her dark eyes unreadable.

"Well it looks like we both shared a secret" she said smiling and I smiled back. This was a moment of understanding and I relished it. I didn't have any girls that I could call my friends.

"Are we friends?" I asked and Jade paused smiling bitterly "No" she confessed "I think were allies-I think it's more effective"

I paused before nodding. "I don't like you that much Vega" she confessed standing up and turning to the mess that was the back wall. "But the choices and the decisions you've made-while I'm not sure what kind I would have made I do respect them"

I smiled and she smiled back. "This never happened" she stated and I grinned wider. "Never" I said.

And that was my sort-of-friendship with Jade West.

And she wasn't as bad as it could have been.

* * *

**And please let me know what you think. **

**I will hopefully update sooner**


	5. The Birthweek Song

**Hi so another chapter**

**I've tried to highlight the difference between Tori and Trina in this chapter as I don't think either one of them is good or bad. Trina is selfish but I do think she cares about her sister as much as she can and I think the feeling despite the rows is mutual. **

**So here it is...Please review and let me know what you think **

**A merry Christmas **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please tell me what you think **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 5-The Birthweek Song

Trina's birthday comes around and after a disaster the two sisters are forced to re-evaluate their relationship with each other.

Tori's Point Of View

* * *

Now you have to understand my sister before you meet her. As a child she liked attention, she liked being dramatic and she cocooned herself in this world where everything was going her own way from a very young age.

And I supposed nobody in my family had the time or the patience to remind Trina that she was living in a bubble.

And then I did my disappearing act.

This birthday was one of the first that I had with her since I had come back and I was determined to make it special-to put the bond back to stop the arguing and the looks of disgust she kept sending me.

So I wrote a song.

And I preformed the song.

"Is that it?" she demanded and I groaned, of course she wasn't satisfied, she never was. Jade was holding Ayden under the weary eyes of my parents and Beck who looked surprised she seemed to care that much. He had watched diligently his momma's performance and had clapped once before dropping his head onto Jade's shoulders and watching unblinkingly until he fell asleep.

"Would it hurt you to be nice once in a while?" I snapped back hoisting Ayden into my arms as the room fell silent mostly in shock and that awful embarrassment that being caught in a row could bring.

"Why" Trina all but screeched back her hair flying determined as ever to drag the attention back to herself "So you can keep pretending that you're the perfect little virgin and that brats isn't really yours"

Andre and Jade collectively groaned, Beck swore in surprise, Cat and Robbie stilled and my mom gasped.

I was too busy feeling my blood boil. You insult me that's fine, but you do not insult my baby.

Ever.

My hand flew forwards with such as speed that I surprised myself and Trina's head flew to the side with such a definite crack that she seemed to stagger.

"Listen to me you little tramp" I snapped uncaring of who was in the room "You had to be the centre of everything and guess what Trina, you're not, nobody likes you and nobody wants you and I'm sorry if me proving I'm alive after the last year interfered with your nail appointment or whatever you were doing, you can insult me all you like but you do not insult my son"

There was a pause followed by a long low whistle "Go Vega" Jade muttered handing Ayden over to me her smirk in place, my eyes flickered over to Beck and Andre both of whom I knew where more diplomatic than anyone to do anything, to Robbie and Cat the former looking a cross between horror and amusement and the later looking confused.

I breathed heavily pressing Ayden close to me letting his head rest on my shoulder.

I didn't care what happened next, as far as I could tell they all went home and Trina flounced off somewhere.

* * *

The next day I paused when I sat down only to find Cat leaning her head on her arm, "Your baby is so cute" she said smiling brightly and Robbie nodded "Nice smack to" he said taking a mouthful of burger.

Beck nodded "Seriously Tori what did you think we would do?" he laughed "Don't worry about it we don't bite or judge" he said and I nodded. Jade patted Beck on the arm before moving her head in an action that could have been a nod had it been any other person.

Andre flashed me a big smile and I smiled back.

I had for the first time in eighteen months, made friends we people who liked me for who I was and nothing more, friends who for some reason didn't judge me.

When Trina came and told me she had sold the song I wasn't really surprised. Nothing my sister could do surprised me anymore and I wasn't really desperate for her attention. And God knows I didn't want my entire face splashed over a song in her name.

It's called self-respect. Something I realised over the last eighteen months that I had lost. I needed to regain it.

"So" Trina said that next day over toast and chocolate spread "I guess I owe you an apology" I snorted over wiping Aydan's mouth from the chocolate that he wanted so much "I didn't mean to insult Aydan, Tori" she said wringing her hands "it's just" she paused

"It's been difficult, you not being here, Mom and Dad driving themselves mad over what could have happened to you, their trying but you can see how worn out they are Tori" she paused "If you left again, I don't think either one of them would survive"

"I'm not gonna leave again" I muttered and Trina snorted "One day you are" she said smiling "The last time you disappeared you came back with a baby and their both terrified of what's gonna happen, if you can still do everything they wanted you to do, graduate and go to college and still be able to cope" she sighed "You were abandoned and pregnant and that must leave some scars and maybe one day you wanna run again…and maybe I missed my little sister"

I stared as Ayden chugged down his bottle, my sister had never been this direct with me in a long time and it was refreshing from the usual cattiness that she used like a shield. "I love you Tori" she said smiling and I smiled back "I love you to" I said wiping my eyes. Trina's expression grew morose "Please don't ever leave again" she pleaded her eyes growing wide and I nodded "Promise" I said linking my hands under the table with her.

And that was the one promise I was determined to keep.

Forever.

* * *

**And I will hopefully update in the New Year **


	6. Jade Dumps Beck

**Hi everyone so i wish you a happy new year. **

**Here is another chapter, it's short however i hope****to make it longer. **

**Next Chapter-Tori The Zombie-Tori is stuck as a zombie after doing a favour for Cat, she's fake dating Beck in a play and while there's that crises Jade is left holding Vega's baby... how will both Tori and 'Auntie Jade' cope?**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just baby Ayden and this plot. **

**Some scenes have been cut out due to them not fitting in with the plotline but this story is AU so please keep that in mind **

**And please read and review-i hope to update soon but i don't know when so please bear that in mind. I go back to school soon so the breaks will be longer**

* * *

Ayden-

Chapter 6-Jade Dumps Beck

In which Tori helps out Jade and Beck and Ayden tries to walk and the whole thing makes Tori want something she didn't think she would ever want again-a boy.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

You've met Jade and you've met Beck and therefore I don't think that I need to point out the obvious _flaws _in their relationship.

Like Beck being slightly passive-aggressive as opposed to Jade's always aggressive nature and so forth.

So therefore I think for everyone it wasn't a surprise when the coming of the end came. Everyone however but Jade West herself.

And maybe Beck Oliver.

But Jade is a fickle thing, she's scared and vulnerable and I don't know what happened to make her feel like this but I don't think it was very nice. And I knew that even the very thought of losing Beck scared her witless.

Alyssa Vaughn for example is the Hollywood version to Blair Waldolf. Pretty, bitchy and no ghosts in the closest, but I did understand Jade's position, Beck was attractive and he knew it and he wasn't subtle when he thought he could get a reaction out of his girlfriend.

Truth be told I think Jade was right to dump him.

However it turns out that she regretted it the moment that she dumped him.

I was walking Ayden up and down the kitchen. He still needed my help which was clear however he took great delight in pitter pattering wherever he went gripping onto my hands as he stumbled. However once he had made it he would always smile more than once that great big infectious smile. I could walk up and down my back aching all day for that smile.

"Vega" Jade snapped opening the door while I had Ayden on my hip and was boiling some milk for some hot chocolate for me and some milk for Ayden's bottle. "He doesn't want me anymore" she whispered before utterly and completely breaking all over the couch muttering something about a 'broken kite'.

There was a moment when I didn't know what to say or do and Ayden gulped on a nothing looking confused. I dipped his pacifier into my hot chocolate and he sucked on it looking thrilled. Chocolate in any form to my son was like moths to a flame.

"Beck" she whispered clutching her hair sitting down looking so completely lost that I realised something pretty damn significant.

This was Jade West at her most vulnerable.

This was Jade West breaking…

The thing with Jade is that you have to watch her break, any attempt at comfort and she'll bit your hand off. Like an angry female alligator. Just as soon as she had convinced herself and me that Beck would never love her again she was full of a plan to get him a dog.

"Ayden" I whispered as she left "Aunty Jade is on crazy lady" Ayden nodded catching air clearly not listening to a word his mother was saying.

I felt like he understood at least.

Jade and Beck were disastrous. She bought him a big black dog that looked like one of those ones that you see on the news because they've gone into a house and completely decimated it…which ironically is what this one did… only it was Beck's RV.

Anyway as it turned out we didn't need to worry about the dog. I think it shocked Beck so much to her desperate that did it in my opinion but I didn't want to say so. But there was something in watching them that made me pause.

After Cameron I didn't want any other man in my life. I had my son, I had my father and now I had Robbie, Beck and Andre. Robbie I had no romantic feelings for each other and I would never go after Beck due to his obvious commitment to Jade. That left only Andre in my immediate circle.

I had convinced myself that I didn't need any other man other than my son but I walked away feeling contemplative for the first time. I had done the last eighteen months alone. Had convinced myself that everything was fine, had proven myself to everyone and anyone that I could do this on my own.

I wanted what Jade and Beck had. I wanted a boy that would smile at me and I wanted to get jealous over nothing, over something as simple as another girl talking to my man.

I wanted to be someone's girlfriend, one part of a pair, and one part of a couple.

That night I tucked Ayden into his little bed tucking up the covers and letting him hold his little green army teddy bear that he couldn't sleep without.

God my little boy was adorable.

I sat on my bed leaning back against the pillows before reaching for my Geography book and glasses before pausing.

Yes, I was ready to move on.

* * *

**So Tori is ready for Romance! **

**Please review-and stay tuned for the next update **


	7. Tori The Zombie

**Hi **

**Sorry I am so late updating but school has been insane recently. **

**As far as updating concerns are I do apologise-school work does come first and this is my last year before University so please bear with me and stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer-Ayden is mine.**

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews are always welcome!**

**And this chapter feature the first Jade Point of View which I am very excited about**

**Next Chapter-Robarazzi-In which Robbie becomes famous and the school finds out Tori's secret**

* * *

Ayden-

Chapter 7-Tori The Zombie

In which Tori becomes a zombie and how will Aunty Jade cope when she's left to babysit Tori Vega's kid?

* * *

Tori's Point Of View

So I had wrangled myself a role in a play. A good role. In a good play. It was the first big break I had ever had and I was excited by it.

Ayden was my biggest fan and my biggest critic. Whenever I didn't learn my lines he would stop chewing on his pacifier and flash his dark eyes at me. It made me laugh how Intune my son was when it came to me and what I wanted.

But then I made the mistake of letting Cat, sweet, innocent and utterly naïve Cat spread her make up over me with non-removable glue.

And I was left looking like a zombie.

Jade winced when she saw me her eyebrow raising her long black top contrasting with her green strands of hair. Ayden let out a loud wail when he saw her standing up to toddle out the room and into Jade's leg when he caught sight of me.

Jade sighed wincing slightly when Ayden fell against her boot. She picked him up and let him settle on her hip. "Well not only are you jeopardising your performance" she said pausing "But your freaking your son out…nice work Cat…really well done. A Grade work for sure"

Ayden buried her head into her hair and Jade winced "No Vega JR" she said sternly "Dying my hair is expensive and I don't want you pulling any of it out"

I rolled my eyes… well as much as I could what with the heavy mask scrawled over it.

I swallowed heavily and Jade rolled her eyes. "Look don't swear it Vega-I will take Ayden in the car with Cat while you do the performance and then we can get the clue and hopefully you won't look as hideous as you do now…well" she paused "More than you usually do" she smirked.

A part of me knew (and my heart broke for it) that Ayden feared me. He was scared of his own mother due to the copious amounts of make-up and he was curled around Jade West of all people. Right there and then I made the decision to ensure that I never let the combined deadly force of Cat Valentine and a make-up brush near my face again.

And now I just had to sit back, play a well-known, well-loved part dressed like a zombie while my son was in a car with Jade West.

So yeah I had nothing to worry about.

And as it turns out I didn't.

* * *

Jade's Point of View-

I don't like children. I don't like the whole dripping, crying and gooey thing that children do. I don't have the patience to deal with the brats.

I barley have the patience to deal with the combined efforts of my friends.

But there is something about Vega's brat.

Right now as we were driving he was chewing on the toy Tori passed him, an old yellow duck that wasn't as yellow now as I suspected it had been once before. He was watching the darkening sky with bright wide eyes and a part of me-the part that I instantly tried to squash was focusing on whether or not the kid should be even awake this time of night.

It was such a normal…feeling…

Ugh…

I had to do something to get the taste of that out of my mouth. Ice Cream should be able to do that. Vanilla for me, Strawberry for Cat and then a big cone of Chocolate for Ayden who ate it happily.

Ugh the kid was so like Vega it was irritating.

And right now the kid's mother was currently dancing and singing-with Beck.

The only plus side to that hideous equation was that she had a face like a zombie.

And looking back maybe giving the kid ice cream was not the best plan of action.

But then again…it occurred to me that I was the twisted version of the 'fun' aunt. I was the one that Ayden would come to in the near future when Tori was being a bitch or when he needed ice cream.

And who knew maybe one day my son would go to Tori…my son…Beck's son. A little boy with Beck's dark curls and his eyes and maybe her love for sharp scissors.

I paused in my driving listening to Cat chatter down the phone to Tori while they were in the interval. The idea that me and Beck could have a family someday was going down a dark and dangerous road.

Even if it did give me that warm fuzzy feeling that made me want to puke.

We eventually got to the play, Ayden having conked out due to the sugar that he had consumed and maybe being late for his bedtime and my arms ached carrying him about.

As soon as the second act started Tori seemed to come alive. The mask was stripped off her face.

And damn she was good.

As soon as the play was over she skipped over to us her face beaming as she took Ayden who now-seeing his mother as anything else other than a Zombie grinned and clapped his hands before dozing on her shoulder again.

"Thanks for watching him Jade" she said smiling and I grimaced.

No way in hell was I going to tell Tori Vega that I actually enjoyed looking after her son.

However I should have known that there was no way of getting past Beck.

"You enjoyed this didn't you" he asked as we were in the car "You enjoyed the whole babysitting thing?" he said giggling "Shut up" I demanded elbowing him before looking down at my hands.

"Do you think that we will ever be together long enough to have kids?" I asked biting my lip. Beck stared.

"Of course" he said cocking a finger under my chin and grinning. "Me and you" he said finally turning the engine on and sliding his hand around my shoulders…

"Were endgame West"

* * *

**And on that note tell me what you think-**

**I will update as soon as I can **


	8. Robarazzi

**Hi, so here is another chapter-it would have been up sooner however Fanfiction was having some problems-the one time I actually complete something**

**School has been a complete rush so I apologise for not updating. However here is the newest chapter-**

**Thank you all who have reviewed that has really kept me going **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine but Ayden **

**Next Chapter-Survival of the Hottest (This chapter is AU from the actual episode) while Trina, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Cat are trapped in the RV Andre, Tori and Ayden are having fun down by the beach. **

* * *

Ayden-

Chapter 8-Robarazzi

In which Robbie becomes famous and the school find out about Ayden.

* * *

Tori's Point of View-

I wasn't ashamed of my son-of how I had come to meet his father and the things I had done with him sure-my son-no.

Therefore I wasn't hiding away his existence from the school. My friends knew about him but I knew that while they had been fine there was always gonna be some kind of backlash.

But looking back-I was the one who pushed Robbie to make his blog more about the students-I was the one who had asked for more exciting things to be posted on The Slap.

For a while it had been alright-I had handled worse than my picture sprayed all over the internet with a pimple. Jade and Beck were being stalked by Sinjin and Andre and Cat had problems with condiments and shopping.

In the beginning I didn't really pay much attention to it.

* * *

I had rocked Ayden to sleep after he had woken up in the night fitful and what I suspected as teething starting-as if I didn't have enough to worry about.

Ayden had proven over time that he could throw a temper tantrum at all hours regardless and I wasn't looking forward to going back the early mornings and lack of sleep for the both of us. "Its ok baby" I muttered handing him his stuffed yellow duck and letting him suck on the beak. "Momma's here"

But Ayden's brown eyes were fixed on something out of my line of vison and whatever it was it was defiantly not helping him falling back to sleep.

And then I saw it.

It was a bloody camera member of Robbie's crew. He was stood at my window with a microphone and camera filming me.

And my son.

He took of once I had screamed bloody murder causing Ayden to cry and my dad to stalk the outside of my house with his gun loaded-a LAPD Cop with sniper training in his boxers looking for an intruder having just been woken up at by his youngest daughter screaming is not a force to be trifled with.

"They know about Ayden" I shouted down the phone to Andre who swore before I remembered that it was . "Robbie" he growled without even asking and I sat down clutching Ayden next to me as he was chewing on the pacifier I had in his mouth.

"Yeah, I don't want to believe that he would…" I paused and Andre growled again "I'll sort it" was all that was said and I blinked before he hung up.

It was clear that he had used whatever his blonde little minion had and posted it.

Everyone knew about my son.

The stares I could contend with-the staring I could deal with, when I took Ayden out I did get some stares and the whispering wasn't that bad either-I had had worse when I was pregnant and I was alone and scared and if it hadn't have been for the nice woman at the diner I was at who took pity on me I probably would have been homeless.

But the sense that Robbie had posted my secret for all to see made my head spin with a sense of betrayal I hadn't felt in a long time.

But there was something else-someone had given Robbie a rather impressive split lip.

"I'd kiss the man who did that" Jade commented over lunch one day and I tried not to smile at the alarmed look on Beck's face when she said it.

Turns out Jade wasn't the only one who was possessive in that relationship.

* * *

The weekend passed in quick succession and I was surprised only the once when I heard that Robarazzi had stopped.

"What?" I asked when Robbie turned up holding a tub of ice cream and some flowers (nice ones as well)

"I didn't want him to post it-I told them no and then a senior posted the picture behind my back" he said pausing, "I'm sorry Tori, I shut the whole thing down after that I just…"

He held out the cards and the flowers and the ice cream and I sighed.

Ok so people wonder how I could forgive him for that but as we were sat eating the ice cream (Ayden getting most of it down his face) he paused. "Can you tell Andre that everything is ok between us now?"

"Why?" I asked and Robbie gave a slow smile "This" he said pointing to his lip. "Was Andre's handwork-he heard you crying over the phone came over woke me up and decked me-that's how I knew that someone was posting pictures of you"

"Why would Andre do that?" I asked too stunned to speak. Robbie laughed softly before smiling a different kind of smile across his face.

"You don't know why?" he asked and I shook my head before he leaned back on the couch "Ok" he said finally "Ok".

And that was the most I could get out of him.

* * *

**And please let me know what you think**

**I will try to update as soon as I can but stay tuned and bare with me **


	9. Survival Of The Hottest

**Hi sorry it has been so long it has been one of those weeks. I have a new chapter however for you all and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer-Only Ayden and the distorted storyline is mine **

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews they mean a lot.**

**Next Chapter-Wi-Fi in the Sky-in which Plane Rides are no fun with a baby. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 9-Survival of the Hottest

In which Tori, Andre and Ayden have some fun by the beach while everyone melts in the RV-canon deviates from the original episode.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

I was clueless. For the record when we begin this little extract I was clueless. I was clueless for a long time.

I could kick myself I was that clueless looking back on things.

* * *

When the heat hits LA the heat hits LA. And when you are trapped in school the heat hits LA hard.

Most days when I got home I would strip to my bathing suit go out into the garden turn the sprinklers on and let Ayden toddle around jumping in muddy puddles screaming and clapping and running around until the combination of heat and mud and exhaustion hit him and then he could sleep through the night.

He got tanner, his skin turning from light coffee to middle shades of brown and when I tucked him into bed that night he was always asleep before his head hit the pillow. It was the only good thing that ever really came out of the heat.

But when I went to school I was pretty sure I burned alive.

I was chewing my pizza slice when Beck recommended the beach. The thought of sun and sand and sea was great but the thought of sun, sand, sea with the combined awkwardness of Ayden and Andre was enough to make me bit my lip.

Me and Andre still hadn't talked face to face about the unfortunate incident with Robbie yet, while the bruises were fading it was awkward to the both of us to talk about the aftershocks of the whole internet debacle.

Also I didn't know where the hell that senior had been who had taken the photo. I know that because my father had taken to finding him and trying to deal with the aftereffects of the whole debacle.

But still the beach did sound nice…

The only snag was that Trina had invited herself along for the tiresome ride.

* * *

The trip there was actually easy. There was a great amount of laughing and talking and chatting amongst us and I grinned cuddling Ayden (who was playing with one of his toys) on my lap.

Unfortunately (or looking back maybe fortunately) I had a child that needed to use the bathroom as soon as the RV grinded to a standstill.

"Hey" Andre said handing me Ayden's baby bag and helping me slip him into the buggy "I can come with you if you want" he turned to the guys who were still exploring the RV "Hey were gonna head down to the beach" he said before hooking Ayden into his pram and sliding the dipper bag.

I watched as Andre began pushing the buggy down the hill. I shouldered my bag and followed slightly bemused. I bit my lip and followed.

Not seeing the other RV come across the other side of the parking lot.

Once I braked the buggy on the sand I watched as Andre slipped Ayden out. He toddled over in his shorts, Andre gripping his hand as he slipped in the sand. "Come here baby" I muttered slipping the sunscreen into my hands, I ignored the squirming as I slathered the cream onto his back.

"Come on then" I said holding his hand tightly once I got the water wings on "Let's go chase some waves" and I left Andre with the bags and towels while I slipped out of my shorts and skipped off down to the small sea.

* * *

It was a while before I managed to get Ayden out of the water and that was only because Andre had three tubs of vanilla ice cream.

"Thanks" I said slipping down next to him. He grinned before opening Ayden's ice cream and placing a blob on the spoon. It was undeniably domestic.

It was almost fatherly.

"Why did you hit Robbie?" I asked before I could stop myself and Andre looked up surprise colouring his face before he bit his lip looking down and scooping another scoop of ice cream onto the spoon for Ayden who was leaning against my legs.

"He hurt you" he said simply before looking down at his ice cream.

"Hey" he said finally breaking me out of my concentration "What would you do if someone asked you out?"

I choked "Hypothetically?"

Andre shrugged "If you want" he said carefully.

I tilted my head thinking hard "I have a lot to consider, I have a child and I know most teenagers find that difficult. I have a baggage of issues, I got abandoned by the man I convinced myself I loved Andre I'm not gonna get over that overnight, it would take some time"

"But you'd go out with someone" he said carefully and I nodded "One day" I said shrugging "But between school, this little one and all of you guys I don't have room to do anything"

"Hypothetical" I added hoisting a now sleeping baby onto my hip "We should go find the others, we've been here for the better part of the whole day and they didn't bother to show at all"

Andre nodded and before I knew it he had hoisted Ayden onto his own hip leaving me with the buggy and bag. "You don't have to" I said with a nod and I received a small smile in return "I know" was all Andre said.

As soon as we opened the door everyone all but fell out. A hysterical (and sweating) Jade was being comforted by Beck, Cat and Trina were hugging and Robbie looked close to collapsing.

I turned to stare at Andre who shrugged as if to say "What the hell"

* * *

I suppose looking back It was the time when I should have opened my eyes and noticed what was in front of me, looking back it was the first clue.

But like I said at the beginning. I was clueless.

I was clueless for a long time.

* * *

**Let me know what you think I will update soon. **


	10. Wifi In The Sky

**Hi, Another short chapter-I think there all be short and the relationship a slow burner-but don't quote me on that I don't know x **

**Disclaimer-nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-Beck's Big Break-Andre worries about Tori and Beck's relationship, Tori just worries about Beck**

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 10-Wifi in the Sky

In which a plane ride, a class project and a baby are not a good combination.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

We went on holiday together as a family. The first time since I had come back and the first time I had gone with Ayden.

For the most part Ayden was fine. He was asleep for most of the Airport check ins and the woman at the security seemed to take one look at him and understand there was no way in hell I was letting him go.

Whilst on the plane Ayden was quiet. The roaring of the plane set his little ears to pop like popping candy and his face screwed up to hide the pain it was causing him before he started screaming.

I walked him up and down the length of the plane ride until he fell asleep again and then sat him down in the seat next to him. And for the most part that was that.

The holiday was great, the whole holiday was nothing but more sun, sea, sand and some relaxation but for the most part I missed LA. I missed the sprawling city and the sitting down on my bed with my son tucked in next to him reading him bedtime stories.

And when after the week away we came back it was much the same. I had managed to work a little bit on the project with Beck and Cat but I had still no idea whether or not it had been completed or even if they had come up with an idea.

"Andre!" I said smiling once the Wi-Fi was connected and Andre smiled back "Hey Tori" he said gently "Where's that boy of yours? I wanna see him"

I turned the screen to Ayden who was blearily peered through it before waving when he saw who it was in the blurry picture. "Fandre" he cried and Andre grinned waving back "He looks well" he said turning to me and I nodded "He's enjoyed the sun" I said smoothing back his hair and passing him his duck for him to chew on.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

It took a while I confess. We had to contend with Cat being…well Cat, Jade, Beck and another lovers tiff which was eventually over an eight year old and Robbie being…well Robbie. And then there was the phenomena that was my sister and her compulsive need for attention and fame, a rumour concerning Perez Hilton and a bratty four year old in the front seat determined to make our plane ride as uncomfortable and irritating as possible.

So yeah safe to say when we got into the air I was already praying for the plane to land back at LAX.

I had just fed Ayden his bottle when the crises came to an end. "So" I said to Andre who had fed off the later catastrophe involving what I suspected to be his grandmother and an oven timer.

"When are you landing?" he asked and I blinked tucking in the blanket around Ayden who was now curled onto my lap "In about two hours" I said wincing as Trini's loud shriek echoed down the plane. "I think Perez Hilton is on board and I think Trini is in the process of murdering him"

"Good" Andre said shortly and I bit my lip to hide the smile. "I wish you and Ayden were here already" I blinked at him more shocked than I was willing to admit, because of course that was what friends did-they cared for each other.

"I miss you" he said finally and I grinned unsure why it made me feel so happy. "Well I miss all you guys as well" I hugged Ayden close to me and he snuffled in his sleep.

"Everything's different without you here you know?" Andre continued his expression drifting off into the distance "I miss you and the little guy, sometimes I know how we got by without you before-how the group ever existed with just me, Robbie, Cat, Beck and Jade"

"Thanks" I said still confused about what this had to do with anything.

Ayden snuffled and I looked down through my lashes my hair covering my face for the briefest of seconds and I heard what could have been a choked off sound from Andre, however when I looked up his face was perfectly blank and my son was still asleep.

"You look…well" Andre supplied and I choked back a laugh. I had been on a plane for nearly six hours with a twenty month old baby and my sister (who deserved a separate mention) and I knew I did not look fine, I knew my hair was scraggly and I was tired (a permeant fixture for a long time) and I was pale in the florescent cabin lights.

"I don't, I won't resemble anything near well until I get home have a shower and stick this one in bed and finally be able to get some sleep, and that's before I finish all this project due in tomorrow-providing of course the jet lag doesn't kill me beforehand"

"Let me finish it and print it off then" Andre offered eyes wide "You get some sleep and if needs be we can postpone preforming till the day after tomorrow"

"Ugh" I said feeling the flight tilt downwards to indicate landing "Sometimes I think I'm in love with you"

I didn't bother looking up from sitting Ayden back in his seat and therefore I missed Andre's reaction to whatever I had said. "Ugh Tori" he said his voice at least three octaves higher but I was more preoccupied with the evil looks the Air Hostesses were giving me "I gotta go" I said not looking up.

"I'll see you when I land"

And with that I disconnected the laptop and the Skype call.

* * *

**I will update soon, **

**Please let me know what you think **


	11. Beck's Big Break

**So yeah I'm still alive, I've been bogged down with college and work and coursework and been dealing with some personal problems so I took a little break but now I'm back and here's another chapter to placate you all with. **

**I know these chapters are quiet short and the relationship is slow burned for now but that's the way it's gonna be for a while-the first season I have planned is all about Tori being able to deal with being abandoned by her baby daddy and what that means for her-right now she's hiding all the hurt and the fear by putting Ayden first but soon were gonna see some flashbacks to Cameron and Tori's relationship which should be fun. **

**This chapter is filled with little Tori/Beck moments I like both the characters but Beck and Jade will always be the OTP for me. I personally like to think that whole kiss thing was Beck on drugs.**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

**Next Chapter-The Great Ping Pong Scam-Tori dresses up for the first time, leaves Ayden alone and begins the long road to recovering her broken heart **

* * *

Ayden-

Chapter 11-Beck's Big Break

Andre worries about Beck and Tori's relationship-Tori just worries about Beck.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

So yeah I wanted to be famous, I wanted to be the singer and the dancer and the songwriter and the actor and the Mom that Ayden could be proud of but I wasn't about to stand on the toes of my friends to get there.

Let me tell you about Beck Michael Oliver. He's adorably nice and he knows it, he's incredibly good looking (and he knows that too) and he's a great actor. So when I found out he got a role in the movie of a lifetime I was thrilled for him.

And then I botched it.

In my defence though the main lead? A complete and utter bitch.

She made Jade look like she grew up in a meadow of flowers and puked up rainbows and petted unicorns.

And if you know Jade West you should know that that never happens.

And Beck was so disgustingly nice about the whole thing.

That night I rocked Ayden to sleep gently feeling his little fingers curled around my hair feeling pretty awful when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Beck "Don't look so shocked" he said grinning "The whole gangs on its way"

"Why?" I asked blinking stupidly and Beck grinned "Because we like you, and at some point your gonna have to get that" he lifted Ayden out of my arms who yawned slightly but mercifully stayed asleep his head knocking against Beck's shirt.

"I'm sorry" I said again and Beck laughed "Really cupcake it's alright" he sat down tugging a blanket around Ayden and himself and I sat down next to him throwing the edges of the blanket over my own legs leaning into his side, Beck was warm and he smelled nice. I leaned against him one hand finding my son's little fingers and my eyes drifting shut.

"Relax Tori" Beck muttered "Its fine, everything's fine, nobody's gonna hurt you again"

I nodded more tired than I thought possible.

Dimly I was aware of the door opening but I was too wrapped up in the sleepy limbo that I was in, too probably greet whomever was at the door.

"Tor?" came a voice that I recognised as Andre, "Jade is on her way, she stopped to pick up Cat and Robbie"

"Cool" Beck said leaning forward and lifting me off his chest, I blinked blearily reaching out to take Ayden back into my arms, "I need to get this little one to bed"

I grinned passing Andre who smiled back, maybe it was me but the smile didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Do you want a hand?" he asked dropping his bags on the floor and reaching for Ayden's blanket.

"Nah its fine, Beck's been great at getting him to settle down" I said smiling back as a passed.

"Oh" Andre said looking out of place. "I'll go get some bowls for the popcorn then" I didn't think anything of it really.

When I came back down Jade was snuggled up next to Beck on the couch and Cat and Robbie were arguing about which movie we were watching.

"Everything ok with you and Beck?" Andre muttered as I slipped onto the couch next to him.

"Yeah why wouldn't they be?" I asked "He and me…I think it's cool now" I sighed "I just wish I didn't feel so guilty"

"You're not obligated to him you know" Andre said his eyes narrowing "You made a mistake, it happens, he knows that and he shouldn't be giving you crap for it"

"He isn't" I said reaching for the popcorn "That's what makes me feel so shit"

We shut up then because Cat finally won over Robbie for her choice of the movie, I spent the majority of the night watching movies, sharing popcorn and wondering how the hell I was supposed to fix this.

* * *

As it turns out getting onto a movie set isn't as hard as it looks, providing you have a murderous Jade West as your getaway driver and a talented Cat Valentine as your distraction.

And really who doesn't like a name like Crystal Waters?

It turns out that Melinda Murray was universally hated by both the cast and crew of the film, both myself and Beck were rehired on the spot and we both got pay-rises.

"Brilliant" I said to Ayden that night when I was spoon feeding him his dinner, "Momma now has lots of money to spend on you, sure some of it has to go into your college fund and some has be spent on Momma cause she needs new jeans and jeans are important but the other half can be spent on you which means…" I did a metal list in my head.

"New toys for the playpen and other baby things you don't know about, some bubble bath and maybe enough left over for some ice cream!"

Ayden was still only nearing twenty months but he was well versed enough to understand the 'ice cream' sentiment as 'that sweet food Momma doesn't let me have because it's impossible to fall asleep when it's in my system' and he clapped in glee his little hands banging his spoon on his high chair animatedly.

I shook my head grinning widely at the sheer adorableness of my son.

* * *

I've stated before that for the majority of my High School Education at Hollywood Arts I was clueless, looking back in those early days there is so much I should have picked up one and didn't, maybe I was too scared of the idea that I could ever be in a relationship, either way it took a long time before I recognised all the warning signs and what was so clearly in front of my eyes.

But for now it was me and my baby boy Ayden and I didn't really care about anything else.

* * *

**Please read and review-I will hopefully update soon **


	12. The Great Ping Pong Scam

**So here is another chapter**

**I might be a bit late in updating as I near the exams but I will try to keep it regular. **

**As I said most chapters will be short and sweet as the whole Tori/Andre thing is slow burn but...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-Cat's New Boyfriend-Cat's new boyfriend brings particularly bad memories up for Tori (includes flashback) **

* * *

Ayden-

Chapter 12-The Great Ping Pong Scam

Tori dresses up for the first time in a long time, leaves Ayden alone for the first time and begins the long and complicated process of mending her broken heart.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

So since becoming a Mom my social life has been fairly dictated by spending time indoors and having the weekends in, I have a constant lack of sleep to contend with and a near as damn it toddler. The last time I went out it was on the back of a motorcycle with Cameron and well…you all know how that ended up.

It was my Mom that initially made me integrate more with the outside world. She encouraged me to go try out for teams but having a baby and then not working out for a while kinda kills any hope of staying in shape enough to run track or throw a ball through a net or any other kind of sport-even dancing was tiring after half an hour.

So when I heard the guys (or more correctly my Mom heard the guys) had a Ping Pong thing going she was insistent that I join.

A Ping Pong Team with Jade West? An activity that depended on Jade West being friends with people and working together to share a victory?

I should have known the whole thing was just a scam.

I had left Ayden in the care of my Mom who was staying at home with Trina, it wasn't that I didn't trust my mother who had raised Trina single handed and then wanted another child after that it was that I had forgotten what it was like to go out and not worry about bedtimes, or nappies or whether or not the restaurant would heat up Ayden's milk and have a high chair ready.

And I was in a Ping Pong Suit.

Fucking Fantastic.

* * *

Still I ate my way through garlic bread and cheese and then some steak and chips that cost more than my phone bill. "Don't worry" Andre muttered to my left toying with a forkful of pasta and watching me flip open my phone again to stare worryingly at the lack of contact from my mother.

"She's his Grandma he'll be fine" he paused brushing his thumb against my knuckles in a way that did calm me down immensely "Take it from someone who knows intimately"

I smiled trying to find the words that I wanted to say. Trying to understand what this warm fuzzy feeling inside of me when it was just me and Andre and we were alone was. It was safe and comfortable and easy.

I hadn't had that in a long time.

In terms of romance I hadn't thought that much about it, I hadn't thought about what it would mean to leave Ayden at home and go out with a guy for fun.

This in itself was difficult enough.

And then naturally the mood was ruined. It was Robbie (I personally blame Rex for egging him on but everyone says it was Robbie) that ordered caviar by the bowl-seriously who eats fish eggs? There is nothing wrong with the regular kind in my opinion.

And then our teacher, our candle in the wind so to speak, our light at the end of the cruel police car and jail filled tunnel…bailed.

"I knew this was a bad idea" I hissed as Beck and Jade attempted to negotiate with the manager, "I knew I shouldn't have done this shit…why do I listen to my mother? The next time Ayden's gonna see me I'm gonna be in front of a judge"

Looking back I may have been hyperventilating.

Andre turned then grabbing me by the chin his hands tangling into my hair making my eyes focus on him and breathing heavily essentially blocking anyone else from seeing me.

"Calm down" he said slowly his voice the definition of calm "Look at me" I did having no choice and he smiled gently his thumb brushing my cheek through my hair. "I'll get you out of here with or without the others and back home to your son ok?"

I nodded taken in by the smooth words and the tone and the fact that he pushed me gently into his chest wrapping his arms around me. He was wearing a really nice suit as well and I was pretty sure I was blubbering.

"I got you Tor" he whispered into my hair "I got you even if you think nobody else will"

I tried to listen but I focused more on getting my breathing regulated. Whatever cologne he was using was really nice and fresh and helped me calm myself slightly.

As it turned out my little freak out wasn't really necessary. We just had to sing for our super. Literally.

And I was in Jade's dress.

* * *

Andre dropped me off last. Beck and Jade were spending the night at Beck's place to do the same thing that I suspected had got me into trouble in the first place. Cat and Robbie were driving back in Robbie's car first to her place and then to his meaning that it was just the two of us for a while.

He parked right in front of my house, I still had Jade's dress on with the dire warnings of what would happen if I didn't dry clean it still ringing in my ears.

"Thanks" I said feeling slightly embarrassed "I'd ask you in but it's late and I wanna see Ayden so…" I trailed off relieved when Andre nodded.

"Don't worry" he said gently brushing back a strand of my hair. "I can wait"

I didn't want to say anything more. Naming this _thing_ in between us would be making it real and therefore shattering the fragile glass house I had managed to build around myself.

"I do trust you" I said truthfully. The unspoken _I don't trust myself _didn't need to be said.

Andre smiled that gentle smile again.

"Go see your son Tori, everything will be ok, I promise"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. **


	13. Cat's New Boyfriend

**So yeah a long chapter that I had the most fun writing! I'm not sure when I'm gonna get to update again but here it is...**

**This chapter is all about Tori dealing with what she's done, it includes a flashback and most importantly a little smidge of Tori/Jade friendship. **

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-Freak the Freak Out-Tori regains her confidence and Andre babysits Ayden (maybe even a little Andre Point of View) **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 13-Cat's New Boyfriend

In which Cat's new boyfriend brings up particular bad memories for Tori (includes Flashback)

Tori's Point of View

* * *

I didn't want to think about the damage I had done when I had ran off with Cameron on a whim. Least of all to the people I had left behind. I could tell there were times when there was a conversation where I didn't understand because I hadn't been there.

There were things mentioned that I didn't understand because I hadn't been there to see them and therefore I couldn't comment on events.

Daniel was a big part of my life, I had loved Daniel for nearly two years-he was the straight, safe option-the vanilla if you will to Cameron's chocolate the light to the dark-I had been with the vanilla for so long I changed.

After I came back Daniel had faded to the back of my mind, even when I had come home I had never called him to ashamed of what I had done to him and to busy. I somehow didn't think it was right to ask him to come over and see the son I had had with the man I had cheated on him with sitting in the high chair.

So Daniel like so many others became the casualty of war.

It was naïve of me to think that he was never gonna move on and find someone else because he did-he found Cat.

Catherine Madeline Valentine is an incredible person to have around you-people like me, Jade, Beck, Andre to some extent and even Robbie all needed a little bit of Cat in our lives, she might be innocent and sweet and adorable but she's fiercely loyal and brilliantly talented.

In all the months I had known her I had never seen her actively rehearse anything, she could glance at a play or at a song and then learn it in seconds. Cat's unique way of life made it capable for a person who saw the world at it's worse, who was constantly kicked down by people in it change their minds.

It was no wonder Robbie was halfway in love with her.

But my stomach felt like someone had stabbed me with a rusty screwdriver when Daniel's wide eyes alighted on me.

"Shit Tori" he said finally and then It seemed that everyone went silent. Andre moved slightly-instead of leaning against his locker he was now stood by me and I saw out of the corner of my eye Beck straighten up slightly his hand reaching around Jade pulling her closer to his body.

"You to know each other?" Beck asked carefully perhaps seeing my expression which I guarantee you wouldn't be good.

"We…err…"Daniel visibly struggled to put the complexity of our relationship into words but I chewed my lip decided the only thing to do was to be blunt as hell.

"Daniel and me use to date before I met Cameron-as you all know is Ayden's father"

Jade wolf whistled into the silence looking crossed between impressed and shocked.

Which coming from Jade is a lot in the space of a few seconds.

"Impressive Vega" she said nodding.

I swallowed harshly "I take it then that the rumours about you having a kid are true then?" Daniel asked and I nodded numbly feeling my teeth grit together. "You could have called" he said carefully his hand still encased in Cat's and I swallowed again against the bile in my throat.

"I should go" I mumbled finally "Congrats" I said nodding at the both of them.

I barely made it into the nearest bathroom before I threw up in the sink.

"Jesus" came a voice from the door. I looked up to see Jade watching. She watched as I retched again and again and again before her expression softened. She reached out to pull my hair out of the mess rubbing my back as I cried suddenly unable to stop. The gentleness coming from Jade made my legs weak before I slumped against the wall shuddering slightly.

Jade reached for her bottle of water letting me drink it and even letting me rest her head on her shoulder. "Ok Tori" she said rubbing me up and down brushing her fingers through my hair as I leaned back against her.

"It's all so messed up…" I said wincing at the pounding headache that was forming every inch of my body throbbing inch by inch.

"I left him alone" I confessed onto Jade's shoulder, "I left him and then I didn't know what to do-he was safe and secure and would have stood by me and I left him for…"

"A twat with guy liner and a motorcycle" Jade said nodding a grin that could only be described as gentle on her face. It was unnerving this level of emotion that she was showing to me, how kind she was being, how vulnerable she could allow herself to be to someone who wasn't Beck.

"Did you guys ever have-?" she asked and I nodded we had had sex once-it hadn't been anything more than a quick fumble in a car and it had made me feel dirty afterwards-Cameron had once described the act of having sex as Art-one day when we had been in bed in a cheap motel together tangled up in each other limbs intertwined in the sheet reeking of sex and booze and whatever Cameron had been smoking at the time.

* * *

_"__It's like a form of Art babe" he had said tapping me on the nose as I giggled leaning on his arm "I express myself all over your body, I find my muse in your body, your body opens up just like an pretty picture" he grinned. _

_"__Hell Tori, a man could get high of your body" _

_I had giggled my hand covered in little rings and beaded bracelets that Cameron had bought or stole for me, the black nail varnish proof that he was a good thief"_

_"__I love you" I whispered letting him pull me into a kiss that was surprisingly sweet-nothing like the usual one. _

_"__I love you too Victoria Vega" he said rubbing his nose against mine batting his eyelashes and once again I was sucked into the whirlwind that was Cameron Martin. _

* * *

"Wow" Jade said after I told her the whole depressing extract. I looked up to see her head tilted to the side her eyes closed. "I can see it Vega I didn't think I would but I can see it now-he must have been something"

She paused "Do you miss him?" I thought back on the question "He's Ayden's father so yeah-he misses all of Ayden's life"

"Yeah but on a personal level do you miss him?" she asked rolling her eyes and I thought again. It hadn't always been that bad. When it had been the two of us it had been a rollercoaster of adrenaline and love and sex and little food and money and always fearing someone was around the corner. It had been fast and we had been high of the idea of being in love.

"Between us?" I asked and Jade nodded looking more curious than crass. "Yeah" I said truthfully "But I wouldn't change having Ayden for the world…but…"

"You miss having someone around to play house with" Jade surmised sitting up and staring at her scuffed biker boots. At my nod she nodded back. "You should go speak to Daniel and get it straightened out, say your side and leave it like that…and then go find Andre…he looked ready to kill Daniel after you ran off, he went and glared at me until I came to see if you were doing ok" she paused "We will never speak of my generosity again Vega people don't need to know I have rare moments of compassion, some of us have a reputation to upkeep"

I nodded letting her slide out the bathroom her brown hair bouncing.

* * *

I took a good look at myself in the mirror. "Pull yourself together Tori" I said sharply "You can do this"

As it turns out I did a lot more than that. I kissed him. And Cat saw, everything.

Because naturally that's how my life works.

Always kicking me up the ass.

"I said talk to him not make-out with him" Jade stressed the next day rolling her eyes. Beck and Robbie grinned while Andre frowned.

I finally caught up with Cat soon after.

"Do you still like him?" she asked after hitting me on the arm I usually carried Ayden with. Hard.

"I left him with a lot of questions I never bothered to answer. I left him worried and scared and then I didn't bother to sort out anything…Cat there is a lot of shit I need to sort with him…once I do that you can go out with whoever you want."

* * *

I was still sat on the stairs when Daniel sat down next to me smiling gently "Cat thinks that we should talk" he said "I agree with her, I really like her Tori, it's been hard finding someone after…you…"

I nodded "I owe you an explanation and an apology, I know that"

"Is your baby boy mine?" he asked and I blinked "We had sex Tori, and then you disappeared-if he's my son…"

I shook my head "He isn't Daniel" Daniel nodded "I thought as much but I had to ask" I bit my lip again but he continued "You left me scared, your folks assumed I knew something about where you were and that I was hiding you in the basement or something like that and then I was worried sick. You worried them sick and then you came back. Jesus Tori what the hell was so good about Martins anyway?"

I shrugged it was pointless to go down that line of reasoning when it was clear that I wasn't too sure about the answer myself. "I can only say sorry" I said again "I don't regret my son Daniel even if I regret the fact that I had to hurt you to have him."

"Did you ever love me?" he asked his voice carefully bland. "Yes" I said truthfully without hesitation "A part of me is always gonna love you Daniel I just…"

"You fell in love with Martins more than you ever fell in love with me" Daniel surmised. I nodded.

He sighed "I can try and forgive you Tor but I don't think I can just yet-maybe in a few years or so…I dunno…I do think Martins is a bastard. If he ever comes back tell me and I'll beat him senseless for you-providing your friends don't do it for you…you are worth so much more than him…as is your baby"

I nodded my eyes suddenly wet. He kissed me gently on the forehead then, soft and sweet like a brother. He pressed his nose into my hair once like he used to do when we were together before smiling his eyes bright to like I knew mine were.

"I'm gonna go find Cat…I think it's time we both moved on"

He turned to leave his jacket still smelling of the same cologne I knew he used.

I managed to make it to the car before I broke into tears.

* * *

**Let me know what you think **


	14. Freak The Freak Out

**Hi! So I apologise about the delay I've had a nightmare of the past few weeks with exams but now I'm free so I can update more quicker. **

**Were nearing the end of Season 1 and there are some twists and turns coming that you all really want to stay tuned to-**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but little Ayden **

**And this is the first chapter with Andre's point of view so please read and review and let me know what you think. **

**Next Chapter-Rex Dies-In which Rex Dies, and Tori feels guilty even though she's not entirely sure why **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 14-Freak the Freak Out

Tori regains her confidence, gains Jade's trust begrudgingly and Andre babysits Ayden-a little bit of Andre's point of view as well.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

My confidence had taken dips and dives over the years, I had battled coming home after the whole terrible ordeal with Cameron scared and confused and struggling to deal with a crying newborn, I had struggled when I had gone to Hollywood Arts to fit in with the six of them, my friends the talented Andre, the calm and collected Beck, the awkward Robbie, the naïve and innocent Cat and the beautiful and dangerously complex Jade, and then I had struggled to get back to where I was when there was a play or a song and I wanted to preform it.

So when my parents disappeared to go away for the weekend I knew it was a huge vote of trust on their part, even with Trina sober on the best of nights she was a loose card never mind when she actually was under the influence of pretty strong and questionable pain medication.

I was more than happy to take Ayden and disappear into the wilderness rather than deal with a cranky almost two year old and then a cranky high sister that would scream and shout unless he received what she wanted when she wanted it.

Seriously I was raising a near toddler who behaved better than this and that was saying something.

And then Jade showed up on my doorstep looking incensed, she was followed by a pouting Cat, a confused looking Robbie, a sheepish looking Andre and an exasperated Beck. There was a moment where both me and Ayden stared at them and they stared at us back as Trina lay groaning on the couch.

"What?" I asked suspiciously drawing out the words even as Ayden made grapy hands towards Jade, I paused but she rolled her heavily made up eyes before hooking Ayden off my hip and onto her own.

"We need a favour…" she paused as Beck and Andre stared at her incredulously "Well I need a favour" she elaborated gesturing for us to come outside "I cannot hear myself think over other Vega groaning like a pig stuck in the mud" Andre caught my eye and smiled.

"What" I said again and Jade gave a long put upon smile "Well…we were in a Karaoke Bar, and there were two disgusting talentless sluts…" she rolled her eyes when she caught my expression "Don't look at me like that Vega Ayden needs to understand that Aunty Jade does not take to kindly to people flirting with her boyfriend" she smiled as Ayden tugged on her hair "When people flirt with Aunty Jade's boyfriend they often get a pair of scissors stuck in their eyes don't they Ayden?" she smiled again as Ayden laughed.

"See" Jade said looking back up "Your son understands"

I caught Andre's eye who just shrugged, Beck chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip looking at Jade with those big brown eyes and I coughed slightly to get Beck's attention least he actually push Jade up the wall and try to create their own little bundle of joy.

"So why do you guys want me to help?" I asked slowly and knowing the answer to the question with a sickening sense of dread. "We need you to sing!" Cat said jumping up and down with a sickening sense of ease I didn't think was possible.

"What do you recommend I do with Trina, and Ayden?" I asked finally struggling to get my head around what was being asked of me. Beck sighed looking tired until Jade glared at him "Ok" he said finally "Me and Robbie got Trina"

Andre smiled at me "Go get changed, you'll be an hour at the most, I can watch Ayden"

Now that was a sensible suggestion, at least with Andre I at least knew that Ayden would be safe, either Beck would completely forget that there was a baby in the house and Robbie would let him stay up till the early morning or they would both fall for Ayden's well practised puppy dog eyes and therefore make sure that he was hooked on all the sugar we had in the house.

"Do not let him out of your sight and make sure you have him in bed in forty five minutes" I instructed handing Ayden, his blanket and Ducky the duck (Damn Ayden's naming ability) and went upstairs still feeling dubious.

* * *

Andre's Point of View

Turned out getting Ayden to bed was easier than it looked, for a kid who was clearly obsessed with his mother. Tori had left me a book which I was to read, one of those eternal classics even I remembered reading 'The Hungry Caterpillar' I didn't even finish the damn thing before his eyes were already dropping shut.

I tucked him into his little bed the blue covers pillowing Ayden's body making him look safe and secure and almost perfect, a shot of dark hair against the sea of blue.

"Goodnight Ayden" I muttered gently flicking on the small nightlight and watching the little rabbits on the light spin. I sat on the bed a little while longer sighing waiting for Tori to come home no doubt after kicking the arse of those two brats that thought they were better than Jade and Cat.

Even I knew that Jade and Cat were bloody good. People don't just join Hollywood Arts.

I was getting tired of the never ending, unnamed bone of contention between me and Tori. Or maybe it was just me? I didn't know, I didn't want to push what this thing was between us, I knew…I know that what happened to Tori (something that should never happen to anyone especially someone as beautiful and perfect as Tori) had left deep mental and physical scars, the biggest in the bed next to me, Ayden was the biggest symbol that Tori would ever have of the bastard that had left her, this was a lifetime commitment in front of her.

While I knew that Tori didn't need any help when it came to raising Ayden I knew from bitter experience with my own parents what growing up without a male role model could do. Even with Tori's father in the picture there was still stuff that Ayden would need help with.

And right here and right now as selfish as it was, in this little boy's bedroom I was tired and bitter enough to wish it was me.

* * *

Tori's Point of View

When I came back I was elated, I had won, scored a night of from Trina and won over what I suspected Jade's trust at least for a night.

"He's asleep" Andre said coming down stairs, Trina had apparently managed to make it up the stairs after leaning heavily on Beck much to Jade's rather vocal disgust. I went up to change into a looser pair of jeans and a loose fitting jumper checking on Ayden as I did so.

Once assured he was asleep and Trina was still alive I went back downstairs to find Jade at the counter with six shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"You're joking" I said flatly and she shot me an irritated look.

"For once Vega, the night is young, we showed up to obnoxious brats, nobody murdered Trina, we'll all healthy and happy and alive and I think we deserve a little celebration."

She caught my expression and rolled her eyes "Lighten up Tori" she said finally her tone a lot more softer as she passed the shot's filled to the brim with the amber liquid around making sure that everyone had one, even the unlikeliest of candidates Cat and Robbie.

"Time to live a little" she said passing one to me. I held the glass awkwardly in my hand before grinning.

What the hell? I had already done the worst I could possibly do.

"To being alive" I said raising my glass to clink it directly with hers.

"Being alive" she muttered back as Cat clapped picking up her own glass and Robbie removed his glasses. "Amen" Beck muttered already clinking his glass with Andre's.

"One…Two…Three…"

* * *

**So Yeah, not sure how the drinking bit was current but I figured why not? I will hopefully update sooner and I hope you all enjoy **


	15. Rex Dies

**Hi so here is another quick little chapter-I am going away for two weeks and will be cut of from a computer but as soon as I am back I will be writing once more...**

**I drew a comparison to Tori thinking that Rex is like Robbie's child simply because from what I can gather Robbie does everything for Rex, I think Robbie's character really developed in this episode, it truly showed that despite everything Rex says or does Robbie cannot live without him.**

**Don't worry more drama is coming **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-The Diddly Bops-Andre gains and loses a dream-Tori feels obliged to help while Beck and Jade plot.**

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 15-Rex Dies

In which Tori mistakenly kills Rex, has to sell out Trina to fix a mistake, she and Ayden end up in the hospital due to a mix-up at the Day-care and Tori wonders how the hell this became her life.

* * *

Tori's Point of View

Ayden goes to Day-care most of the time when my Mom can't look after him, it's a small day care that had only ten children all around the same age but I without question was the youngest mother there.

And then they went and had a half-day. The exact same day that Robbie and Andre were preforming a play and therefore I had been told I was in charge of making a tornado.

"Bring him along" Beck said when I rang him to make sure that Sikowitz had someone else control the tornado. "Granted this play isn't the most dramatic piece of drama but he's not gonna care. Sides it might be fun"

"He's nearly two Beck-to him everything is fun" I said rolling my eyes.

"Just bring him along Tor, you and I both know the mad bastard will have a fit if you don't show up and that he'll make getting an audition hell for you if he has too"

That much even I knew was true.

I had Ayden in his stroller, he could walk, little staggering steps he could only do when he gripped my hand and even then he gave up whenever he got tired, I didn't want to carry him around all day. He was sleepy anyway curled up with his yellow duck and his fuzzy blanket.

"Hey Tori" Sinjin said smiling creepily along with his friends. I managed a smile hand curling around the handle of Ayden's stroller as Andre came over dressed in a bizarre plaid ensemble that really didn't suit him. I hadn't had chance to read the script what with Ayden's teething at all random times of the night and therefore I didn't know what the hell the play was about but I eyed Andre critically. He rolled his eyes as if to say _'Yeah I know right' _"Beck needs you to deal with the tornado maker thing" he said pointing in the vague direction of a huge machine and I nodded dragging the stroller along with me making sure Ayden was still securely wrapped inside it.

And then when I was messing around with Beck and Andre I did something truly unforgivable.

I killed Rex.

The wind died down as soon as Beck had slammed his hand down on the button forcing it to stop the three of us breathing heavily too shocked to speak.

And then the piercing cry of my baby pulled me out of my train of thoughts.

I reached to pull Ayden out of the stroller wrapping both my arms around him pulling him closer to me. I shushed him letting him wrap his tiny hands in my hair and pull without complaint. "I know baby, I know" I said gently rocking him back and forth "I'm sorry the wind scared you"

"Is he ok?" Andre asked gently running his hand down the side of Ayden's arm, I nodded shaking slightly as I saw the mangled remains of Robbie's…well of Rex sticking out of the machine.

"Don't cry Tori" he said gently wrapping his arms around both me and Ayden cradling the both of us to his chest. I shuddered again and Ayden's cries thankfully turned to little mews that was interpreted as him being clingy but otherwise ok.

And then Robbie came in.

* * *

It was decided that Robbie and Andre would continue the play and me, Jade, Beck and Cat would take Rex to the hospital "So he can die there" as Jade said in a tone that indicated she wanted to be a part of the group as much as she wanted an infectious disease.

I wasn't entirely sure how killing of a puppet would help Robbie but at this point Beck was marching towards the car. He helped me with Ayden's stroller in the boot and then the five of us set of to the hospital.

Of course once we got there we promptly lost Cat, Beck was swarmed by a gaggle of nurses all old enough to be his mother and Jade became enamoured with a lump of fat a Doctor pulled out of a cab drivers back.

When Andre and Robbie arrived, Rex died promptly and beautifully. It was actually quite sad. Andre took Ayden off me and left me and Robbie in the room together as Rex flat-lined.

And it was then that it hit me. This wasn't just an alter-ego to Robbie, this was almost like a child to him. And then I could suddenly emphasise.

Because if that had been Ayden in that bed…I didn't even want to imagine it, the thought made my heart size painfully, my knees buckle for the slightest second and I was suddenly desperate to hold my baby in my arms again.

And in my desperate panic I did something stupid. I turned that damn machine on.

And then I sold out my sister but that's another story for another time-and anyway-I was still smarting over The Birthweek Song. She owed me a favour.

"That was a nice thing you did" Jade said quietly as she helped me unpack the stroller. She had let her ball of fat sit in the car next to Beck who was looking rather irritated at the sight of it.

"Even if Robbie never changes?" I asked putting Ayden down in his play pen. Jade shrugged. "He wasn't going to become Mr Popular overnight even without that evil little puppet thing, now" she said reaching for her bag "I have to go back to Beck and my lump of fat"

"Ayden" I said once I had finally found my voice, lifting him out of his play pen and lifting him so his face was face to face with mine, "We are not in Kansas anymore, I kid you not this is our life now"

Ayden clapped his hands together.

"I know" I said grinning "I wouldn't have it any other way either"

And Ayden laughed, like he agreed.

* * *

**Updates as soon as I am able to...**

**Please let me know what you think **


	16. The Diddly Bops

**Hi everyone-another chapter-have been away for a while so therefore I haven't been able to post however i'm back...**

**Only a few more episodes left to go before we reach the end of Season 1. Keep reading and reviewing because we have a few more episodes left but we have a lot of twists and turns. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing but Ayden is mine **

**Please read and review. **

**Also we have the first point of view of Beck this chapter and Jade plotting**

**Next Chapter-Wok Star-Jade has a play that needs to be preformed and produced and the two girls have another bizarre bonding session while Andre babysits Ayden and gets the 'Talk' from big sister Trina. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 16-The Diddly Bops

Andre gains and loses a dream, Tori feels compelled to help, Jade feels compelled to plot and Beck feels compelled to despair.

* * *

Tori's Point of View

Being a teen mom means you have to have to be prepared to be the object of attention. At Hollywood Arts I was a double taboo for the school's gossip columns. I was the new girl and I was also Hollywood Arts first and only teen mom which gained me more than my fair share of stares.

The whole point of this being is that I am more than capable ignoring other people's stares and comments about me. However other people-namely Andre have issues with it.

Andre had managed to gain the opportunity most kids in the arts dream about in their lifetime, and then Sikowitz went and ruined it by making him book a show that pissed over all his professionalism and then he lost it.

"God you look pathetic" Jade said that night when she and Beck had come over to commiserate with Andre-and again we seemed to be using my house. Ayden was sat on the couch his duck in his hands leaning on Andre who had wrapped one arm around him.

Chewing his ducks ear ensured two thing A. my baby was adorable and B. he was getting ready to sleep.

"My life is fu…"Andre caught my expression, rolled his eyes and covered Ayden's ears with his big hands before he continued. "My life is fucked Tori" he said bluntly. He shot Jade a look "You could be more sympathetic" he said pouting and Jade shrugged.

"What do you want me to say Andre, you lost…sad thing is you have to move on and find another record deal"

"Guys" I cut across them before Andre either hit Jade or demanded a drink of something. "I'm gonna take Ayden to bed, how about you order some pizza or something"

Andre sighed dramatically "No thank you Tori" he said leaning back looking exhausted "I think it would choke me"

Jade muttered something under her breathe that I purposely chose to ignore.

"Say goodnight to Andre, Jade and Beck Ayden" I said. It didn't matter really that Ayden was half asleep his fists clenched on my shirt when I pulled him out from Andre's arms. Andre sighed standing up reaching so he could wind his fingers into the dark hair on Ayden's head. He brushed his thumb over Ayden's nose as his eyes fell shut and his breathing got deeper.

"Night baby boy" he said gently smiling that same smile that he saved just for Ayden. "Sleep tight" it was something I loved-watching Andre with my son, I trusted all my friends with Ayden if I had to go out but I would trust Andre with Ayden like I would trust him with my life.

Hell Ayden was my life.

I nodded smiling sweetly rocking Ayden back and forth gently so I could go put him down.

I shut the door on my way out softly.

Completely missing the look on Jade's face.

* * *

Jade's Points of View

Good god was Vega dim or just tired? How the hell did she not see the bloody adoration Andre Harris had for her and her son? The man practically worshiped her. Hell I was willing to bet that if she told Andre she wanted another baby he would throw his pants off and throw her over his shoulders like a wild dog in heat.

There was clearly feelings between the two of them and God knows Andre is more of a father to that boy than anyone I know-certainly more than his real father.

And even I think they would make a great couple. Ok. A cute couple. They weren't as cute as me or Beck naturally but there was something almost sweet about them…well either sweet or nauseating whichever way you want to look at it.

"Oh my god" I whispered to Beck when Andre realised that he did actually want food and didn't want to starve as well as watch his career fall down the drain. "Andre totally loves Tori"

Beck stared at me before rolling his eyes "Yeah Jade I know, I'm pretty sure that everyone knows by now, Andre doesn't exactly try to hide it."

"They'd be really good together" I elaborated. Beck stared at me "Jade…the last boy Tori was with left her while she was pregnant stranded in another state, she seems to just want to be with her son right about now"

"For how long Beck?" I asked carefully trailing my nails up his arm in the way that I knew made all thoughts skip out of his brains on the sparkly pink wings of infatuation.

"Think of it as more of a public service" I said ignoring Beck's eye roll "Do you really wanna wait for Tori to realise Andre is in love with her? Beck the way that she's acting she'll realise it when Ayden's enrolled at Hollywood Arts and Andre will still be pining for her while acting like the closest thing to a father that kid has"

Beck started at me "Do something Beck" I snapped under my breathe as Andre came back into the room placing the phone down on the table and smiling like a little kid when Tori came back downstairs.

Beck just groaned.

* * *

Beck's Point of View

Jade's right, that's not the point. And I really cannot bother to deal with Jade being pissed off at me when I disprove one of her theories.

Either way she's right. The pining has to stop.

However don't tell Jade that. The whole thing will make her gloat to the last degree and I don't need that.

What does a bloke have to do to have a quiet, decent life?

Oh yeah. Don't get involved with either Jade West or go to Hollywood Arts. Just live a simple quiet life.

Yeah. Like that's gonna ever happen.

This is my life.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will try to update as soon as I can **


	17. Wok Star

**So a quick short and sweet chapter to get back into the sprit of this story. Life has been just insane at the moment but here is a chapter to appease you all...**

**This is simply Trina overprotective chapter-as someone who loved both sisters I feel like the writers did nothing in terms of Trina maturing or Trina/Tori bonding-both actress were amazing in the scenes they did together but they did nothing but fight with the other one nine times out of ten-bonding people! **

**Warning for Trina's bad language. **

**Please read and review-as we head into Season 2 stay tuned...**

**Disclaimer-Ayden is mine **

**Next Chapter-The Wood-Reality TV shows, questions about Tori's life before Ayden which include flashbacks to the weeks leading up to her disappearance and someone strange is calling Tori...**

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 17-Wok Star

In which Jade has a play that needs to be produced and put on, Andre is left to babysit Ayden and is warned by overprotective big sister Trina.

* * *

Tori's Point Of View

So Jade wrote a play. Yeah that was my reaction to. Jade is a brilliant writer don't get me wrong Jade is a brilliant artist-she throws herself into the arts and leaves nothing to chance. It's not hard to see why half of the school is in awe of her talent and the other half of them is scared stiff.

So when Jade wrote a play and I saw immediately what the synopsis was I had a feeling that the school wouldn't give her the funding or permission to produce or preform it. The only thing about Jade was that she was a little eccentric in her disappointment. And when I say eccentric I mean-she's cutting up black trashcans with scissors before waving them around with a deadly accuracy and nearly poking Andre's eye out.

And then I was stuck producing and preforming Jade's play.

Yeah it wasn't like I had enough issues to deal with was it? I was a single teen mother to a boy that was nearing two and had barely any money as it was and Jade wanted me to produce the thing? Or find someone that could? Seriously?

But as luck turned out there was someone who wanted to produce a play about an emotionally disturbed little girl who falls down a well and drowns in her own tears. The owner of the nearby Chinese restaurant which Andre and Robbie dragged me too was interested in the play.

In between Duck Spring Rolls with Andre and texting Trina who was babysitting Ayden she explained about her daughter who wanted to go to the Hollywood Arts School when she was able to.

Turns out she couldn't act for shit. Learnt that a little bit too late. And by late I mean Jade's play being completely destroyed by a woman who had no idea about good script-work and then Jade having a complete meltdown about her daddy issues.

Turns out the Ice Queen did have a heart, even if she only used it once upon a blue moon.

"It tough with your Dad?" I asked carefully when she said nothing in the Janitor's closet and she nodded "It's not like he's abusive or anything" she said finally "But he doesn't get it, he's a lawyer you know? The whole scripts, acting, and the singing…he doesn't get it, he doesn't understand the whole thing and how much it means to me and this…this is my way of making him listen to me"

I nodded I could kinda emphasise with that-I knew that there were moments in the early days when my own father had been worried that I would never be able to look after Ayden-both of my parents were adamant that they wouldn't raise their grandson despite how normal they wanted my life to be.

I held out my hand in a bizarre attempt at solidarity or friendship and perhaps it was showing her emotions to another living soul that wasn't Beck that made it easier for Jade to link my hand and leave the janitor's closet where she had been hiding and indulging in her self-pity to see if she could salvage what was left of her play.

That night I left Ayden with Andre who was only too happy to babysit for me until Trina came home and went to see what was left of Jade's play.

And as it turns out it went a lot better than expected.

Hell for a frightening second Jade almost seemed…a nice kind human being…and was that scary? Either way I was willing to bet a great deal of money on Beck getting lucky tonight.

But I had a son, a sister and a best friend to go back to and relieve of his babysitting duties, as far as I was concerned my job was done.

But I made a fatal error.

I forgot about Trina.

* * *

Trina's Point of View

Contrary to many popular beliefs I do love my sister. We row, like sisters and we make up like sisters. I love Tori and I won't get into what it was like with her gone because words don't describe what it was like.

And then she came back into our lives like a cannonball and then suddenly I had a nephew.

More to the point I should have known what she was getting herself into. Cameron was a charmer but I knew charmers, knew how they acted and how they responded. Tori was the perfect target for someone like that Martins bastard and I sat back and watched him dig his claws so deep into my sister that even know nearly two years down the line and raising his kid after being abandoned in a different state she was still defending him.

Tori didn't know the cost that that still had on our parents. It was terrifying their reactions when she came home late, or she took Ayden and disappeared for a few hours or even when she mentioned the father of her child who despite her best efforts I knew she was still in love with.

The bastard better not show his face around here. I might kill him, and that's before my father got to him.

Andre had handed Ayden over to Tori who had skipped upstairs to put him to bed and then had reached for his jacket. God. The guy had it bad.

And my sister…still as clueless as ever…

Glad to know some things never change.

"Andre" I said walking him to the door as I heard Tori banging around in the bathroom.

"Yeah Trina?" he asked looking tired. I smiled sweetly.

"You fuck up my sister in any way and I personally guarantee they won't find your body" I said smiling before jerking my head towards the door "You can go now"

And with a deep sense of satisfaction at the stunned look on Andre's face I shut the door on him.

If that didn't keep him away…well I suppose nothing will…hell he can't be much worse than the last one.

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. Next update wont be as long..**


	18. The Wood

**Hi, here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**So as we head to the end of the season we hit some drama (two episodes left) and then the majority of Season 2 will be told in some flashbacks and be more Tori centric**

**Next Chapter-A Film By Dale Squires-Tori's phone calls get worse as she plans for a film release and Ayden's second birthday **

**Please read and review**

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 18-The Wood

Tori is invited to take part in a new reality show that prods at her relationship with Cameron before Ayden's born and at the end of the day she gets a strange phone call (contains flashback).

Tori's Point Of View-

* * *

So yeah, a reality TV show. And I also know what you're thinking. How could I in my situation possibly condone a situation where I could willingly put myself in that situation where I would be broadcasted across the nation as a Teen Mom? This wasn't Teen Mom 2, I didn't joint 'The Wood' to promote my son and I didn't destroy a car to promote my situation-I did it simply because I had a plan, raising a child wasn't easy and therefore I needed the money, you can hate me and blame me and judge me or whatever, but in my defence I had been under more stress than usual.

You see, someone was calling me, it wasn't like a cold caller…it was someone that would ring and then when I said hello simply hang up as if the sound of my voice was too much for whoever it was to deal with.

And yeah, I so didn't have the time to deal with that, I was busy been portrayed as a cheat who was sleeping with Jade's boyfriend.

And I wasn't, never have slept with Beck, never will, (he's attractive and if it was any other situation then Ok, maybe it would cross my mind but otherwise…) I had only one man in my life and that was the nearly turning two year old that wasn't appearing on camera despite the producers increased pleas.

"Tori" they had asked me one day before Jade had finally snapped and demanded that they leave us the hell alone and if they didn't there would be dire consequences (and dear Lord there was) "Explain the average day between you and the father of your baby?"

Yeah, like I was going to go into that on national TV.

Because what had the average day between me and Cameron been before I had gotten pregnant?

* * *

_We were in a hotel room in Texas, or I believed it was Texas, we had gone so far south, nearly four days on a train without being stopped and therefore Cameron had believed that we were safe from my parents and all the stops they would be pulling out to look for me. _

_I had spent the first three day in a state of shock and sleep on Cameron's shoulder while he had gotten me a cup of coffee and poured something from a metal hipflask from it and poured it in there. The smell was strong enough for it to wake me and I took a gulp wincing at the burning that I knew had nothing to do with the hot coffee in front of me. _

_When we had arrived at the hotel I had spent the first day passed out in a combination of sleep and shock as Cameron had deactivated my phone and cut up my credit card. I had enough cash and Cameron had enough as well. He had emptied his cards before he had managed to show up at my house asking me to leave. _

_He slid into the sheets next to me brushing back the hair in my eyes "Tori" he said finally reaching so that he could unbutton my blouse "I'm gonna take good care of you" and such was the state of exhaustion I was in I just decided to fall asleep safe in the knowledge that the man I had thrown away my life, family and future for couldn't hurt me. _

_Yeah I had probably been wrong about that._

* * *

So the whole point of this story is that I wasn't one of those people that went on reality TV to showcase a profile. I had just gone on because everyone else had, I had just decided to be one of the pack. I hated that feeling.

The whole point of a relationship with Cameron had been because I had blindly trusted him to look after me and therefore I had ended up being left in Arizona completely alone and pregnant with no options, no money and a horrifying sense of abandonment.

I wasn't going to give the world a view of that relationship-I had been pitted enough to last me a lifetime.

And the phone calls kept coming.

I slammed down the phone in irritation after the last one even as Ayden jumped and then suddenly cried at the shock.

"I'm sorry baby" I muttered pulling him into my arms and glaring at the offending phone "Momma's just being silly"

It had to be a prank.

I mean really, who else could it be?

* * *

**Let me know what you think and I will update soon **


	19. A Film By Dale Squires

**Hi so here's another chapter I am so sorry for the lateness but life and school have took control once again. **

**Disclaimer-None **

**Please read and review **

**Next Chapter-Sleepover At Sikowitz-End of Season 1, Bets, Ayden's Second Birthday and we find out whose sending Tori those phone calls. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 19-A Film By Dale Squires

The mysterious phone calls continue to get increasingly strange and while filming a short film and getting revenge Tori must plan Ayden's second birthday.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

You would think that a phone call when someone rang you and then hung up it would be upsetting, unnerving and perhaps would make you take some kind of precaution, you would doubly think that when you have a child that depends on you, that can be used to against you, that if any harm was to come to that child it could destroy you.

But that wasn't me. I wasn't that kind of girl, I had matured considerably since I had been left in that diner and had lived in that small motel with what little I could scrape by with whatever odd jobs I could do. I was a woman.

And more importantly I was a mother.

Nothing really bothered me other than that fact. For some reason strange phone calls didn't bother me. It didn't bother me that an Unknown number or a withheld contact turned up on my phone at least twice a day. It didn't bother me as long as I had my son. Unbelievably naïve and stupid I know but that was the truth, at the time it didn't bother me because compared to everything else I had to deal with It didn't seem important.

Maybe subconsciously I knew what was coming all along. Because the law of averages says that what was coming had to come and when it did it would be at the time where I was the most relaxed and unprepared.

But I was busy. I had a child that was nearing two years old, I had a party to plan, I had assignments to turn in, I had projects to complete and I had a future that I needed to think about, I had a life for the first time in a long time that wasn't dominated by any man (well any man that would hurt me) and I was enjoying it.

And that was when Dale Squires came in. he was charming and cute and in a bizarre way reminded me of Cameron in ten years' time, still living in a dream world where he was the King without caring of the consequences, without caring about the people he was hurting and the people he was leaving behind, he sent a shiver down my spine and not in the good way and I was glad in a perverse way that Ayden was asleep when he came into my house hooked on my hip where I could see him and away from the malice and arrogance in Dale Squires eyes and keep him close to me protected in his own much more innocent dream world.

The film was good, Beck was a talented writer, Jade and Cat great actresses, and Andre was good a good actor as well as writer of all the music and in the meantime Robbie was perfectly comfortable sitting behind Dale Squires who had parked his arse in the directing chair without giving anyone a second thought.

Like I said I had a bad feeling about this whole film thing. Nobody is that shiny and perfect without having a dark side. I knew about men like that, I had lived with men like that, and it was amusing in a dark and twisted way that when Dale Squires took all the credit it was only me that wasn't surprised and outraged by it.

I had a baby in my arms who was so cute that it made hating someone seem pointless and exhausting. They could have bottled my son and made him in a remedy for world peace he was that adorable.

* * *

"Tourists and Canadians" Jade said scornfully when she found out that Dale Squires was going to be on a reality TV show. "Vega I need you to bring your baby" she said as we were walking to our separate cars.

"What, why?" I asked looking up from where I was righting Ayden's car seats from where it had fallen over. Jade scoffed again, scuffed her toe against the floor and looked down when she muttered almost imperturbably. "He's cute"

I blinked opening my mouth to say something before she cut me off rolling her eyes "Your son is very cute and I'm gonna need a slice of cuteness on my lap so I don't get arrested for sticking my favourite scissors in Dale Squires eyes"

I stared at her. "I don't like the idea of him being out that late" I complained. Jade stared at me "He'll be asleep" she argued a point I couldn't help but agree with. "Jade" I said finally "Restrain yourself…I have to throw him a birthday party soon and I don't want it to be either in a jail cell or on national TV. Jade pouted before saying conversationally "Ohh, I can get Ayden some black cupcakes, seriously the icing and the sponge are black and the cases. It's like death via chocolate, Beck got me some for my last birthday, I couldn't move for the first couple of days but when I could I made sure that Beck was very well rewarded…" she trailed off winking.

Yeah like I needed that image in my head. I might need a good calorie filled cupcake myself in order to deal with those images-damn Jade and her ability to project those kinds of images into people's heads.

"Just get him a stuffed toy" I said smiling "And no Jade I'm not taking him with me…my father will be home and he can look after Ayden while we go show Dale Squires that they don't mess with you or Beck or Cat or Andre or Robbie"

"There's also you" Jade pointed out as she leaned against my car door.

I grinned "I don't matter that much" I said smiling "I don't need to beat a man up…I got my man at home"

The smile didn't even fall an inch when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. It didn't even leave my face when I saw the withheld number.

I knew how to pretend that nothing was bothering me.

That night Dale Squires did a complete U-Turn and actually gave us kids at Hollywood Arts some credit. It didn't stop Jade from enacting her revenge and it didn't stop her from smiling all the way through it or when it was played the next day in school by the hundreds of kids eager to see the famous Dale Squires completely and utterly humiliated.

* * *

The next day Ayden's cake came in.

The next week Ayden's birthday came around.

And the next week I finally found out who was sending me those phone calls.

And I was right. Nothing could prepare me.

* * *

**Let me know what you think **


	20. Sleepover At Sikowitz

**Hi. If I don't update before the new year have a very merry xmas and happy 2016. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this year and I hope you have all enjoyed Season 1. Some of you were expecting this outcome but I hope some of you were still surprised. **

**Next Chapter-First of Season 2-Begging on your Knees-Cameron is back, a boy by the name of Ryder Daniels in on the scene and Trina and Tori have a sisterly bonding moment. **

**Disclaimer-None of these characters are mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

* * *

Ayden-

Chapter 20-Sleepover At Sikowitz

There is a bet, Ayden's second birthday comes around and we finally learn whose been sending Tori all those mysterious phone calls.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

The last week before Ayden turned two I had a class with Sikowitz resulting in the crackpot giving us a rather unique assignment. Sleeping over at his house while in a character chosen by someone else. Compared to what Jade had to portray my character wasn't that bad.

However it meant that I had to spend at least twenty four hours in a house with a mad teacher and the rest of the group when I should have been shopping for Ayden's birthday cake. I had wrote down the order for my Dad to pick up but there was still a part of me that wondered whether or not Trina would do something stupid. Like eat the whole thing.

If it wasn't for my stupid pride kicking in then I would have left the house soon after Jade did. When the whole ordeal was finally over and Sikowitz called it quits I all put ripped the wipes out of Jade's hand in order to wipe all the red lipstick off. As it turns out Jade must have had a bag in the trunk of Beck's car as she was rapidly re-applying her eyeliner and three earrings.

"What time should we come round tomorrow Tori?" Robbie asked from where he was helping Cat take off her ridiculous heals. I looked up in surprise from the mirror Andre was so helpfully holding up for me.

"What?" I said blankly before Beck rolled his eyes "Ayden's birthday" he said as Jade finally pulled her hair out from there plats so it fell down to her shoulders. "What time do you want us to come over?"

So colour me surprised I didn't think they would make an appearance. I knew they liked Ayden and they liked me but I didn't see them coming to the birthday party, with Trina out and my parents not celebrating until later I had imagined the morning as just me and Ayden.

"Course we were coming Tori" Andre said smiling at the look on my face. "Did you think that we weren't going to celebrate the little guy's birthday?"

"Vega sometimes you can be stupid" Jade said from where she was slipping on her high heeled boots. "Of course were coming for the kid" she muttered something under her breath that sounded distinctly like 'tourists'

Andre was removing his fake baby bump as I slid into the car feeling so unbelievably tired. Perhaps the most tired I had been since those early painful days of Ayden's life where he thought crying was the only way of communicating. Well… for him it was. Anyway he paused leaning back in his seat looking drained before starting the car.

"I honestly don't know how you were pregnant for nine months" he muttered throwing the bump backwards and into the car. "I was only wearing that for six hours and my back still aches"

I giggled unable to stop myself. Andre had no idea. I was sixteen and working full time skimping out on health care and vitamins and going to free clinics and hoping I could get help all the while desperately trying to find the money working two jobs to pay for decent housing and clothes and food. All the while with a human being growing inside me demanding attention…and food.

Andre grinned again before starting the car. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he dropped me off. "The rest of us will come around round two"

I nodded slipping out the car. I was too tired to notice my phone ringing with that same number that only seemed to give heavy breathing down the other end of the phone. All I could focus on was the need to sleep before celebrating Ayden's birthday.

* * *

When I woke the next day it took me a few seconds before I realised what was going on. It was Ayden's second birthday. My baby boy was two. It had been two years since I had come home, since I had rung for help, come home and rebuilt my life with my son.

Ayden was already up watching me with his big brown eyes wide and his thumb already in his mouth. "Happy Birthday Baby Boy" I said hooking him out of his crib and onto my hip kissing his little tanned cheek. "Momma loves you so much".

Ayden sniffed, snuffling his head under my chin and curling his fingers around my shirt sleepily. I reached for my desk where there was a wrapped present. It was only a stuffed dragon with shiny scales and teeth and a pair of baby converse he would grow out of in three seconds but I thought Ayden would appreciate it all the same…when he was older.

If he could get past the wrapping paper that was.

I let Ayden open his present from me upstairs alone. I wanted that to be the two of us. Ayden didn't get the shoes at all but apparently thought the stuffed dragon was amazing fun.

I carried Ayden downstairs still in his spacesuit onesie. My mom had decorated in the night. There was a banner and balloons and as soon as I let Ayden toddle into the living room he was onto the nearest balloon without warning.

My Mom, Dad and Trina joined us as soon as they were able to. Trina had gotten Ayden a selection of bath products most of which seemed to contain glitter which Ayden loved on sight and a huge block of chocolate. My Mom and Dad had both gone down the traditional route with educational books and a new winter coat. Ayden opened his books with the only interest a two year old could give. There was a cake already a long chocolate caterpillar.

Once I was changed and Ayden was bathed (and still covered in a fair amount of glitter) I managed to get downstairs to wait for the arrival of Andre, Jade, Beck, Cat and Robbie. Ayden had now decided to take interest in Trina's large block of chocolate. I gave him a strip of three blocks where he promptly devoured them on the spot.

Andre was the first to come. He was holding what looked like a huge box in both of his hands. "I know you didn't want a fuss" he said probably seeing my expression "But the little guy deserved it…you know?"

Andre's box turned out to be a little car that Ayden could probably drive once he knew how his feet were to work. It looked like it must have cost him a fortune.

"Don't worry about it" Andre said grinning when I mentioned it "Like I said the little guy deserved it…" he looked like he dearly wanted to say something else but he was interrupted by the arrival of Jade and Beck.

Beck had gotten Ayden what looked like a black leather jacket that I admit would have looked amazing on Ayden and Jade had gotten what looked like a pair of baby's first scissors which Andre immediately moved out of Ayden's reach.

Cat had brought a box of twelve red velvet cupcakes and Robbie not only a bottle of champagne (which he claimed he had stolen from his Mom and what also claimed was for me) but also a big box of what seemed like a big box of cookies of all different kinds which pleased Ayden till no end until I had the good sense to rip them away from him.

It wasn't until the party was in full swing (and I mean, Robbie trying to chat up Cat and Jade and Beck spending most of the time cuddling Ayden in a frighteningly paternal way) that the doorbell rang.

I hooked Ayden out of Jade's hands, passed Trina who seemed to have opened Robbie's bottle of champagne and my Mom and Dad who didn't seem to care less, to open the front door.

And standing there was the one person I didn't expect to see. Standing there was the one person who I didn't want to see. Standing there was the one person who I hadn't planned on seeing ever again.

Because standing there with his thick brown hair and his brown eyes and that same sense of presence that he had always had was the man I had defended to the inch of my life. The man I had loved with everything I had. The man I would always love in some sense because he had given me my son.

Standing there in the doorway was the very definition of dangerous himself.

Standing there himself, was the father of my child.

Standing there was the man who I had given everything to only to gain nothing in return.

Standing there was Cameron Alexander Martin.

Standing in the doorway was Ayden's father.

"Tori" was all he seemed to be able to say.

"Cameron" was all I could force back.

Because really…what else was there to say.

The fallout was always going to be magnificent.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	21. Begging On Your Knees

**Hi so another chapter before New Year! **

**This didn't turn out exactly the way I had hoped but I hope you like this nonetheless, Ryder Daniels makes like a paragraph appearance. Cameron is only a guest star for Season 2. The he goes away and we go back to the Andre/Tori pairing. Next Chapter is heavily Trina based. **

**Disclaimer-None of this is mine **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-Beck Falls For Tori-We take an in depth look at Trina Vega-as her sister disappears, as Cameron Martin comes onto the scene and as Tori comes back. **

* * *

Ayden-

Chapter 21-Begging On Your Knees

Ryder Daniels makes his move as Cameron Martin appears in Tori's life and Trina proves she can be a great big sister.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

It was like time had frozen, like I was stuck in a horror movie and I was the next victim. I couldn't remember moving, all I could remember was the last time I had seen that face telling me he didn't want to be a father and that if I loved him at all I should abort our baby. Something which Cameron had damn well known at the time I couldn't do.

Ayden was still gurgling in my arms his eyes alight on his father for the first time in his life and yet I still couldn't take my eyes of his father, the first love of my life, the man that had broken me in more ways than one and had took something from me that I knew I wouldn't get back.

It was like being underwater for so long that I didn't know how to get back up.

Then Jade was suddenly there, the spell was broken and I could breathe again.

"Give me Ayden" she hissed in my ear. "Vega" she said again when I still couldn't move. "Give me Ayden, Tori and take this outside"

Still in my dream state I passed Ayden over to her. "S'Ok" I said through numb and cold lips as I saw Andre move silently as if to block Cameron from me, Beck was watching to and I shook my head minutely. He nodded and moved to stand in front of Jade and Ayden as if to stop Cameron from coming anywhere near them.

I waited until the door shut before I turned around "The Fuck do you want?" I asked uncaring of the language or of the way my voice seemed to be forced out of me,

"To see you" Cameron said finally "I knew you had kept the baby, I knew…" he shook his head. "Some shit happened and I had to see you and put things right. To get involved with him for as long as I can" he shook his head again. "I'm not putting this right"

He still looked the same Cameron that I remembered but now I was looking more closely I noticed that his eyes were sunken in his face and his skin was waxy. He looked ill…but this was Cameron, he didn't get ill. He didn't lose anything other than his money and even then I had to practically beg him to spend something. Looking back it was amazing how I had ever fallen for him.

"I don't wanna see you" I said finally refusing to think of the way my traitorous heart seemed to skip as he ran a hand through his hair looking irritated. "Yeah I figured" he said finally "But I think we need to talk anyway, we need to talk about Arizona. Why I left and…well…him…"

I gazed at him blankly "No way are me and you talking about my son" I said finally "You made that decision when you left us to fend for ourselves and didn't care about what happened" Cameron opened his mouth but before he could speak what I knew he would say to frighten me. "And don't even think about applying for any sort of shared custody because after Arizona nobody would let you near with my child with a bargepole." That was if he made it through a meeting with my father.

Cameron stared at me for a long time and I stared back the two of us unable to speak or say anything what with everything over the last three years nearly crashing down on each other, all the pain, all the heartache and the little boy on the couch cuddling with Jade completely unaware that his life and the life of his mother had been completely blown apart.

"Leave us alone" I said finally.

Cameron shook his head "Look, I'll be staying at the Galloway Hotel in the city…when you wanna…when you're ready…let's just grab some coffee"

He turned away and walked back into the shadows.

I took a moment to compose myself before turning around and stalking back into the house. "Tor?" Robbie said seeing me "Let's get you into a chair, your shaking" he gently sat me down as Andre reached for a blanket.

"I'm fine…he's gone" I muttered numbly. "Can we just…" I didn't know what to say before leaning against the shoulder next to me closing my eyes still shaking slightly. Jade still had Ayden and was distracting him with a combination of both Cat and chocolate buttons. I swallowed thickly.

It took me a second before I realised that it was Andre that was holding me against his chest.

* * *

The next few days seemingly passed in a blur. Ryder Daniels was a cute but rather irritable distraction and even though Andre wrote Begging on Your Knees for him I had a feeling the lyrics were more to do with Cameron than they were anything else.

My parents were predictably furious. They had been through hell because I had fallen under Cameron's influence, they had been through hell watching me struggle to be a mother and they were both furious due to the fact that he had swanned back up without even so much of a warning and had ruined what little peace we had gained in our lives.

I put Ayden to bed one night feeling utterly drained. Trina was watching from the doorway and she suddenly crossed the corner, entered the room and pulled me into her arms.

I couldn't remember the last time my sister had hugged me. Hugged me proper, hugged me as if she understood what I was going through. Both me and Trina had too much murky water under the bridge to talk about that year that I had been with Cameron. Sometimes I wondered if she had ever really understood what I had had with him in the first place.

"Just shut up" she said when I made to speak "Just shut up and let me pretend for a few seconds" What she was pretending to pretend I didn't know nor did I think asking her was the right thing to do given the mood she was in. So I just shut up, closed my eyes and tried to pretend that my big sister could protect me from the dangers of the world like she had when we were young.

And for a few seconds. It was nice.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Happy 2016!**


	22. Beck Falls For Tori

**Hi so here is another chapter. This one is completely Trina's point of view. Like many of the shows i don't think the writers go in depth into the sister's relationship. It's more complex than what was on the show. **

**As i said Cameron is only around for season 2 so don't worry Andre/Tori is endgame for this story. **

**I am seriously considering keeping the Locked Up episode out of this story or at least keeping Tori out of it. I am from the UK and this episode was aired as a special separate from the show and i am unsure how the episode would fit into the story. If you guys still want the episode in therefore i will write it but Tori and Trina wont be in it. **

**Disclaimer-Ayden is mine nothing else is. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-Ice Cream For Kesha-In which Kesha appears for a few seconds Tori forgets about everything and Trina and Jade both give their opinions on Cameron proving they care more than they let on. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 22-Beck Falls For Tori

We take an in depth look at Trina Vega. How she failed to see Cameron's true colours, how her life imploded as her sister ran away and how her life fell apart when she came back with a baby.

Trina's Point of View

* * *

I suppose I haven't made a good impression. Granted I can come across as spoilt and stubborn and irritable and annoying and all other things that you can think of. But I do love my sister and I do love my nephew.

I was two when Tori was born. She was perfect a little brown haired bundle of joy. She never cried, never through temper tantrums and never did anything bad. In fact until Cameron Martin came along I had long since gave up the hope that when my parents got mad it would be because of something Tori had done.

Cameron Martin was a bad boy in the making. And yeah sure some people like that hell I'm probably guilty. But he went for the best behaved girl in the room. My sister. And yeah that wasn't ok. Having never really been interested in boys I supposed Tori never really saw the affect that he was having with her. She never saw past the smoking and the bike and the fact that someone like that was interested in her. She was…well…Tori…she saw the good in everyone and she didn't try to hide it.

People have a tendency to take advantage of that.

And there was too much murky shit under the bridge for her to listen to me.

And then…she just went.

And it was nearly a year before we saw her again.

My Mom and Dad fell apart in the way only the parents of a missing child, hell a missing teenager could do. They spent their days either pouring over the case files and bringing in people that were the lowest of the very low (Dad) and staring out the window pretending that nothing was wrong and refusing to talk to anyone about what was really going on (Mom). It was probably the only time that my parents had ever really allowed me freedom. So worried about Tori that they lacked their usual strictness when it came to me. It was freedom…and everytime I walked by my sisters empty room I remembered that I hated it.

The house had become some sort of walking, living, breathing tomb and I was suddenly aware that the only way I could live with the knowledge that I was probably never going to see my sister again was by getting out the house and as far away as possible for as long as I could without disappearing.

It wasn't until my Mom caught me coming back from a party where she said those words that made me hate my sister for what she had done to us. _"I memorise what you're wearing so I can tell your father" _it was those words that made me take a step back and look at my parents for the first time since Tori had left.

And then she came back. She rang my mother and told her that Cameron had left her in Arizona and she wanted to come home. My parents went across the state in the briefest second leaving me alone to drink away my anger and eat my way through a large pizza.

When she walked through the door there was a brief second where we just stared at each other. I didn't move to hug her and she didn't move to come and hug me. She just stared at me until the thing behind her started making noises and she turned immediately to pull it out of its car seat.

It was a baby. It was a baby boy due to the blue onesie he was wearing and he lay his head on my sister's chest like it was normal for him. He looked days old.

And then I realised what my sister had done.

What Cameron had done.

What I had let her do.

What I had let him do to my sister.

And so Ayden became a permendant fixture in our lives.

Now don't get me wrong I love my nephew but I had seen the damage his father had done on his mother and grandparents and I wasn't about to allow him to do the same to her again. Because if Tori left and took her son with her (because she thought that it was the only way to keep him safe) then she would break our parents and break me…

* * *

So the morning of Tori's big stunt I reached for my little black dress that showed off my cleavage and stomach and my black high heels shoes. The dress was a strappy v neck with thick straps and it had little v's alongside of my hips showing insides of my skin. My mother had never seen it and neither had my father and it was only worn when I was feeling desperate.

I reached for my bag before rooting around under my bed for the small packet of cigarettes. It was a habit I had chucked in when Tori got back a habit I had started when she had left but I threw that and then lighter into my bag feeling irritable. If I was going to get through this conversation without doing a sentence for murder then I supposed that I would need a cigarette and a stiff drink.

Hailing a taxi I gave the address of the hotel I had conned out of Tori the night before.

The hotel was grand and glittery the exact place that I expected Cameron Martin to be skulking. I sat down at the bar. Perhaps it was my age or the way I was dressed or the look on my face but when I asked the bartender for a large glass of white wine he took me seriously.

"You I didn't see coming" said a voice behind me "Your father I did. Your sister…eh…but you I have to admit I didn't see" Cameron stared at me and I stared back.

"I think were done with the pleasantries don't you" I asked sweetly and Cameron grinned. Apparently he didn't have trouble with drinks because another one was brought over for him. It looked like tequila.

"Well" he said looking at me "Say what you wanna say and then let me get on with my life"

I looked at him, I mean I really looked at him. He was sick I was sure of it, his face was pale and he looked like he hadn't slept well in a month or two, or several. "You look like shit" said finally taking another mouthful of wine. Cameron snorted like something I'd said was funny before downing another shot of tequila. "What do you want?" he asked with a look of boredom.

"In an ideal world?" I asked innocently "You in the nearest river…however I will settle for you gone tomorrow and never coming near my sister again…"I pretended to consider the options "Yeah that will do" I looked up at him rather pleased with myself. And they said I couldn't act!

Cameron snorted despite himself leaning forwards so I could smell the tequila on his breath. "No" he said finally looking at me in the eyes in a move that I supposed might once have been considered charming. I grinned back feeling on fire with something that I couldn't describe. "You slept with an underage girl, took her across state lines without the consent of her parents and left her to carry a baby and since the birth no child support has come" I paused as shock registered on his face "I suppose you think the LAPD will find that interesting don't you?" I paused feeling victorious.

"Stay the hell away from us" I said finally standing up and downing the rest of my wine feeling it seep into my bloodstream. "Or I swear I will throw you in prison myself for what you have done to me and my family"

And with as much distain as I could physically muster I turned on my heel and swept away.

Game. Set. Match.

One point Trina Vega.

0 points Cameron Martin.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Feedback is adored. **


	23. Ice Cream For Kesha

**Hi so here is another chapter, this chapter does have a little of Jade's point of view but the next chapter will have more. I also need to know what you guys think of me including the 'Locked Up' episode, I am from the UK so it wasn't included in the actual series more as a TV special, If I do include it then I wont have Tori in the actual episode but back in LA because I don't see her taking her son away on holiday what with everything that's been going on this story. But please let me know what you think I should do...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-Tori Get's Stuck-While battling it out for the lead and understudy of the play Tori and Jade are forced into close contact with the latter determined to sort out what the former is going to do about her baby daddy. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 23-Ice Cream For Kesha

In which Kesha makes an appearance. Tori forgets about everything, Jade and Trina both give their opinions on Cameron and a surprising alliance is formed.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

Life before coming to Hollywood Arts had been in shades of grey and feelings consisting of numbness. The entire days after Cameron's return had consisted of me trying to continue as if his presence had never existed. It was admittedly a cheap coping method however it had been effective in the past. I had buried Cameron so deep that I didn't want to go down there and unlock that box.

Yeah an unhealthy way of coping with grief. Beck had fallen for me and then Jade had pushed me off a balcony and even having no idea of why Cameron was back or more importantly what he wanted because I knew for a fact that it wasn't to see Ayden. You don't leave a pregnant girl in a dinner alone and then come back nearly two years later with a change of heart. Not even Cameron could play the game that well. And not even I was that gullible.

I was so far gone under my curtain of misery that I even let Trina bribe me into doing things for her. My sister was worried that her evilness wasn't rubbing of on me perhaps realising that I couldn't care less about doing anything other than being alone.

Even Ayden, raising him, feeding him, loving him seemed to be lacking something. The confidence I had built up since Cameron had left had shattered. Suddenly it seemed like I was second guessing my every move and the pressure had skyrocketed. Most of the time I just wanted to be alone. Far away from the rumours and the gossip that still seemed to follow. Thankfully everyone didn't seem to know that Ayden's father was back in town but being the only teen mom at the school still had your average High School stigma attached to it.

So here I was. Scooping my way through chunks of ice cream to find letters that would get Kesha to come and preform. Thankfully my Mom had agreed to take Ayden to a hotel for the night should we go through with it. Something about a yoga retreat and how I could come pick him up before morning yoga or whatever like most things these days I was only paying half attention.

We were working our way through ice cream when Trina stormed in. she double checked upon seeing me before (and impressively ignoring the Ice Cream and people scattered around the floor) she stormed to the kitchen for a bottle of water. She had obviously been working out.

"Is he ringing you?" she asked under her breath and I looked around making sure nobody was listening. Robbie and Beck were still arguing about giving Ice Cream to little children, Cat was licking cookie dough of her fingers and Jade was scooping ice cream out of the tub with renewed vigour and venom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her sit up her head rising ever so slightly.

"No" I said truthfully. It was the truth, he hadn't. After Cameron had rocketed my life he had been strangely silent. No contact, no persuading. Perhaps he had figured out that it would be a cold day in hell before I let Ayden near him. Trina smiled a strange smile that wasn't like her normal one. It was slightly unnerving. She seemed satisfied with the information I had given her.

"You didn't…"I began to ask but was cut of my Jade looking brutally enthralled holding up a bent spoon and the letter 'H'. The look Beck was giving her was slightly unnerving to and I was glad Ayden was with my Mom.

And just like that the moment was broken entirely and my sister went back to being my loud and bratty big sister. It was almost as if I had imagined the moment.

And even when we won the concert and Kesha turned up at my house I still couldn't manage much of a smile or pretend to be enthusiastic, all I felt was exhausted. This state of apathy I was in wasn't helping whatsoever, in truth it was much like how I was feeling when Cameron had left me. I didn't know how to go forwards past the fact that my past had come crashing up to me forcing me to confront an issue that honestly I wasn't sure I would have ever been able to confront.

I needed to see him. I needed to confront him, I needed to know what the hell he wanted once and for all. Call me cynical but I didn't believe for a second that he was here for either me or Ayden. And I was Ayden's mother before anything else. He came before anything else. And I was going to make damn sure that Cameron wasn't here to hurt him.

Once Kesha had left I sent a text to my Mom making sure Ayden had gotten to sleep and she had fed him a real meal rather than ice cream or whatever the hell was being served at the Yoga retreat she was at before turning to clean up the evidence of Beck, Cat and Trina's vodka and red bull shots per shot of glitter confetti when Jade slid up to me her hair covered in glitter and her eyeliner smudged.

And yet it did nothing to lose her appeal. To a very pleased and Jade and I suspected a very irate Beck half of the back-up singers had tried it on during their breaks.

"Don't" she said quietly as she picked up a plastic cup with the edge of her black and silver nails. I looked at her but she kept her eyes firmly on the counter. "Don't even think about seeing him, he's toxic to you, Ayden…An…" she trailed off biting her lip before looking away. "You don't need him. you have us" she looked away as if the cost of admitting that she didn't hate me was too much for her to bare and I couldn't help but feel like crying and laughing at the same time. It was the first sign of emotion that I had shown or even felt capable of showing since the shadow of my ex had shown up on my parent's doorstep.

She dropped the cup back onto the counter before turning on her heal her hair flying and I sighed again feeling utterly pathetic and beaten down.

* * *

Jade's Point Of View.

I watched Vega cross the room her phone gripped tightly in her hand. Andre's eyes seemed to follow her and I watched as he physically restrained himself from following her. God. The poor sod had it bad.

Andre had spent the last week hiding out away from everyone attempting to act normal while all the while wearing his heart on his sleeve. Everyone knew. Well…Cat was Cat and Robbie and Beck had this bizarre boy code thing and well Vega…Vega had been walking around like a ghost so I doubt that she knew anything.

And yet…

Damn…there I go again feeling all concerned…

Stupid feelings…

There was a small coughing noise behind me. Trina was watching out the window with concern across her face. It was rather unnerving.

I moved so that my back was to the room so nobody would think we were talking just cleaning up.

"Help me get rid of him?" Trina asked her head tilted to the side still giving the appearance that nothing was wrong…maybe she could act after all.

I didn't even hesitate to answer or turn around. I caught my reflection in the mirror smiled my best 'Bitch I'm coming for you' smile and said with the absolute certainty that I knew was wholehearted I nodded. "Absolutely"

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	24. Tori Gets Stuck

**Hi, so here is another chapter. Just to get something clear on this story, the chapter titles will remain the same as the episodes because this story will be as cannon as I can possibly make it. Sometimes the point of view will change from the chapter title but that doesn't mean that the story has changed from the episode. For Example the chapter title has Tori's name in it but this is from the point of view from Jade. I know I didn't write in Tori's blood loss in this episode mainly because I wanted the focus to be on Jade. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine only Ayden **

**Also I have written down the beginnings of a story centred around life pre-Tori, specifically on Jade and Beck, it would probably be around fifteen chapters-if you guys like this I will add it to my waiting list of idea's and start writing when this story is finished but let me know! **

**Also I am gonna write the Locked Up episode however Tori will not be going on the trip the episode will feature predominantly her and Cameron now that everyone is away. Mainly because I had a huge issue writing notes for that chapter so it will concentrate on the relationship between Ayden's parents and Andre in Yerba. **

**And for those Cat and Robbie fans their storyline will be starting soon probably as soon as I finish Cameron's arc. Don't worry I haven't forgotten. Also I will write the I Carly crossover if you guys want but only from Tori's perspective because I haven't really watched I Carly before. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-Prom Wreaker-Tori continues trying to bury her head in the side and Andre has a new girlfriend confusing Tori, also first chapter with Andre's point of view since we started Season 2. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 24-Tori Get's Stuck

As Tori and Jade battle it out for the lead and the understudy in the play the latter is determined to make the former see sense when it comes to her baby daddy. Jade's Point of View for the whole chapter.

Jade's Point of View.

* * *

There are a lot of things I dislike about Vega, upon first appearance she reminded me of one of those girls that looked like they'd been hand fed rainbows and fluffy glitter things that I really hated and let me tell you I don't have the time for those sort of girls. Then I had found out about her son.

Ok I am not judgemental you can ask Beck…well…don't ask Beck but I didn't begrudge Vega for her child actually the way she doted on that little (admittedly cute) boy was rather endearing. In the puking up rainbows kind of way.

But then I realised being the smart person that I am (and I have to be really because with the exception of Beck and perhaps Andre on occasion I am surrounded with talented idiots that I call my friends) I realised that something else was afloat. And that was the baby daddy…

Ok so when the whole sad sorry tale came spilling out I was admittedly shocked. My own home life isn't perfect and I have had relationships before Beck with boys that have been proved over time to be the very definition of dangerous but still…I have never been pregnant and abandoned in a different state…

Not that I believe for a second Beck would do that to me…despite the party boy image Beck takes not only his craft but his responsibilities very seriously. In addition to this fact, he loves me. I know this if nothing else. I believe this if nothing else.

* * *

Before I explain why I chose to help Trina in protecting a woman that while I don't want anything to happen to her I don't love like a sister. I feel like I have to explain how the layout of this little group exists.

First, there was me. Then there was Beck. And then it was the two of us for the first year locked in that stage where we wanted to be friends but couldn't see past that cloying attraction and shyness. And yeah…Beck was shy about it and I don't like to misinterpret. Beck brought Andre to the group. He was talented, more so in the musical department that me (I was more of a singer/actor and Beck was focused directly on acting and writing) I would watch the two of them both scribbling away different ideas. It wasn't hard to feel left out…

And yeah…you people thought I didn't do feelings.

Robbie came next. He was another misfit that Andre I suspected had befriended. If you got over the creepy puppet, he was actually good behind a camera and could act very well. Not like Beck but I suppose I am a little biased there. But he was good enough to earn his place here so I suppose that speaks volumes. (Please bear in mind this was before Trina)

Then came along Cat Valentine, brilliantly talented in her own way and not about to bow to social conventions.

Moreover, that was us. The five of us. Then just as I had begun to get comfortable and for once, everything had been going well Tori Vega had arrived and in one fell swoop Andre had gone and fallen in love with her.

And yeah it was blindingly obvious for even the most oblivious person to see. So your all probably wondering why Tori didn't see how Andre immediately seemed to perk up like a little puppy when she walked in the room, how he was slowly building up a relationship with her kid. I knew for a fact that he had spent nearly a week researching presents for the boy.

But then again I could kinda understand where she was coming from. Raising a kid isn't easy. Doing it at our age was worse and I couldn't even begin to comprehend the pain and the loss of trust Tori felt every day. Hell if I was her I would probably have never wanted to date again.

But like I said at the beginning I didn't hate Vega, and I don't hate her kid. In fact quite the opposite on both accounts really.

And I don't like Cameron. Ok so yeah I have never actually met the bloke but what he did…I don't believe in second chances on the best of days but this was just…even for me…

_"__Unforgiveable_" Beck muttered in my ear that night after the party when we were pretending to not discuss what was happening.

"Andre is really cut up about it" he said finally lying back on his bed and letting me use his chest as a pillow. I nodded, it was hard to deny he had it bad especially after tonight. In fact Robbie had practically dragged him out the house and driven him home after realising that he was to angry, hurt and confused to drive himself. Since then he had been torn between avoiding Tori and speaking to her and the struggle he went through was painfully visible much like the way Tori's was.

* * *

So as we battled it out for a lead in the play and the understudy I watched Tori Vega continually stick her head in the sand. Don't get me wrong I can understand why she was doing what she was doing. I could understand the whole concept of pretending that she was still the only parent this side of the East Coast but I couldn't help but feel anger burning my insides. This man had damaged someone I was friends with, this man had broken a woman I couldn't help but admire for triumphing as best she could in a situation most adults wouldn't have been able to comprehend.

And when she won the role I pretended to act vicious, I pretended to be mean and calculated and to keep on pretending that nothing had changed for her when once again I suspected that her entire life had been blown apart.

"Thanks" she muttered after the performance and I nodded not sure what she was referring to, me letting her win or me pretending that nothing was wrong.

"You cannot play this game forever" I said finally reaching for my coffee thermos and wishing that there was something stronger in it that vanilla syrup. She nodded looking resigned.

"The honeymoon period is over" she said shaking her head and reaching for the wipes to wipe of her eyeliner. She shimmed out of her dress and I watched as it pooled around her so she was stood in just her blue bra and panties.

(On another note, how does someone have a baby and still get a body like that? Ugh genetics?)

"You shouldn't let him get away with what he's done" I said quietly "You were a minor and he took you across state lines and yeah you went willingly but he left you and-"

"He's sick" she said finally looking at me still half naked and shivering "I can tell he's sick, I know his face, it was in my dreams and my nightmares for a year Jade I know he's sick and that's why he's come back…" she looked hopeless her eyes filling and then water streaming down her face, I moved so I was standing behind her watching her in the mirror.

"I gave him everything and he still has everything" she said her voice breaking "And he's sick and he hasn't confirmed it but I know he is and I don't…" she trailed off her sobs cutting her off and I reached behind her to wrap my arms around her just as her knees buckled.

I was thankful the door was locked as we were changing in private. I wrapped the nearest sheet around her and rocked her like she would have done her baby as Tori Vega broke down as the reality of her new situation and the end of the world as she knew it again finally came crashing down around her.

* * *

**So let me know what you think, hopefully I will update soon. **


	25. Prom Wrecker

**So this is mega short and written in a rush but it's two updates so let me know. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-Locked Up-Tori confronts Cameron as Andre heads to Yerba.** **And the truth is revealed.**

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 25-Prom Wreaker

Tori buries her head in the sand but is confused by Andre's new girlfriend and we get the first look at Andre's point of view since starting Season 2.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

Prom. I had missed the last one what with being pregnant and alone in another state and I was determined to end up in that situation again. The thought made me feel sick, for once in my life I deserved to get something good. Other than Ayden.

Only I hadn't factored in Jade.

That was a mistake.

And I hadn't factored in Andre and his new girlfriend. Who literally was attached to his face constantly like a fish? A girlfriend who he hadn't told me about. Yeah like that didn't hurt like hell. Even when we were at the prom and I had left Ayden and I was feeling still like a piece of crap Andre would barely look at me unless he had to.

Maybe he thought I was now broken, maybe he thought now that Cameron was back I wouldn't be interested in any of friends. He didn't think that I wanted to get back together with Cameron did he? And if he had a girlfriend then why wouldn't he come to me and tell me.

It seemed like all my friendships had been blown out the water since he had returned and I just wanted to cry and cry and cry some more.

But I won't do that. Because Cameron is sick, and I deserve answers.

And that man owns me that much.

Hell…he owes his son that much.

But now I have to go fight of a vicious girl who had held me while I cried from ruining a good night for me and, sing a song I'm not sure I can sing anymore.

How did this become my life?

How?

* * *

Andre's Point of View

I was a piece of cowardly shit. Oh don't get me wrong I knew that but what was I supposed to say. Please don't go back to your dumbass ex who doesn't deserve you or your son and will never be able to love you like I do? Yeah because Tori being in her current state of shock and denial would have accepted that and still let me be a part of her life.

Hell she didn't want me that way. And I get it. She's not ready for it and I knew that the second she told me about her last boyfriend in the first place. I had known that I had to take it slow. I had been prepared for that.

And then he had come back. Smooth talking, leather wearing and the kind of boy that would have given Jade a run for her money. I could see the look of shock on her face followed by a flash of something that looked briefly like triumph. Like she had known this was coming. She hadn't though had she?

But Tori was smart, she must have known that there was going to have to be a confrontation between her and her baby daddy and she must have known that it was going to be painfully and messy. Perhaps she'd been hoping that the confrontation between her and her ex would happen before Ayden was old enough to remember his father.

Or maybe…or maybe…

The questions had never ended, they had never stopped. I had realised the bitter truth a long time ago. I was in love with a woman that came with a shit tone of baggage. A woman that would never give her heart away to a man without considering it carefully. A woman that the next time she fell head over heels would probably drag her own heels over the coals due to her desperate need to protect her heart. And God help me I loved her for it. She was Tori Vega. She looked at her son with such unconditional love that you couldn't help but fall in love with her.

Right now she was singing her song with a rather hollow look in her eyes. The sparkle that had been lit whenever she had been around us had gone out and I couldn't help but know that this was what she must have looked like when she'd been pregnant, when she'd come home.

I wanted to punch the scumbag. I wanted to watch him bleed the same way the life was bleeding out of Tori with every second that he was staying in her life. And then I wanted to take the two people that I had slowly started to view as my family and make sure that nothing could ever hurt them again.

And here I was, kissing another girl.

But before you say anything. I won't do anything unless she gives me the ok.

Whenever, I'll be here waiting.

I looked at her in the rain her features highlighted with pain her head thrown back and her eyes closed. The song was over and people were breaking up to go and find some shelter and still she couldn't move. I knew instantly in that moment that if I kissed her she wouldn't push me away. And yet I couldn't-because she would hate me or herself and then either way I would hate myself.

She looked at me for a long second before she turned and walked away. Her eyeliner dripping and her hair wet and her face so utterly broken. She still looked stunning in every way imaginable.

_I love you _I though desperately, I love you.

But I couldn't do anything not till she was ready. And she wasn't ready yet. Perhaps she might never be. Either way-I would be here waiting.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think **


	26. Locked Up

**So I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I hope this answers your questions, I will go into more detail however in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-Helen Back Again-Tori and Andre attempt to rebuild their shattered relationship. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 26-Locked Up

Tori confronts Cameron and Andre goes to Yerba.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

Once I was told that everyone gets angry. It is natural to be angry, it is natural to be out for blood so much so that your hands shake with it, because when that happens then you know that you can use this anger as a weapon, you can mould it to your considerable strength. It can be your shield.

And God knows but Cameron does not that I had enough anger to go around. Hell I could make an impenetrable fortress around me when it came to my ex.

I didn't tell anyone what I was planning to do. The gang wanted to go to a place I have never heard of called Yerba and I refused but encouraged them to go along.

"What are you going to do here all alone?" Jade asked with a pointed eyebrow her head tilted to the side watching me from under her dark glitter eyeliner like she could read my thoughts. I rolled my eyes determined not to give away any idea over what I was doing. I knew instantly what my friends would say and I also knew that they wouldn't understand no matter how much they wanted to.

I managed a small smile decidedly not looking at anyone and focusing more on Ayden who was curled up in my lap sucking his pacifier with his eyes drooping shut. Even If I had wanted to go on holiday, I wouldn't have been able to deal with the lack of emotion or sometimes the full force of my anger that seemed to seep in and out of me with no warning whatsoever.

I shook my head more to myself than anything before finally managing an answer "I have more than enough to do here" there was a prolonged silence before Beck spoke his voice calm like he was thinking though every word in his head before he spoke them. "If this is about Cameron" he said carefully "Then you don't have to hide it, we understand but…Tori…he doesn't deserve anything from you"

I nodded at his earnest brown eyes "Oh I know that" I said derisively tugging Ayden closer "Believe me I have improved on my self-worth somewhat since he has graced me with his presence" I shook my head. "I don't plan on letting him near Ayden" that much was true, I didn't.

I could see that nobody believed me but thankfully Trina took that moment to slam through the door complaining that my parents wouldn't her the newest pair of shoes to impress the boys of Yerba with. I took that moment to make my escape.

It wasn't a deliberate choice me going to see Cameron, however I waited until the gang were out of town before I asked my Mom if she could look after him one morning, I claimed I had a huge paper to work on and needed to concentrate. My Mom took me at face value because I suspected that if she had asked me then she'd been able to see more of the lie on my face. This way she got to bury her head in the sand a little longer.

Therefore, that morning I brushed my hair before tying it on top of my head. I wore my best jeans and a warm jumper and boots. I wanted to look good but I somehow didn't want to give Cameron the impression that I was only there to show him how miserable I had been without him.

It took a long time to get out of the car.

The hotel was pricy. How he had afforded this when we had been sneaking into rooms and sometimes skipping meals in Arizona was amazing, it made me grit my teeth. Cameron had come from money and that was another thing that I suppose I had always loved. He had spoilt me. I climbed into the elevator.

* * *

_We were in another nameless big state that I didn't know about when I woke up. We were in another shitty motel. I was naked and judging by the state of my body and my memories we had defiantly had sex the night before. And Cameron wasn't around. _

_I stretched feeling every bone in my body ache. Sitting on a bike behind my boyfriend had not done exactly wonders for my body. I really needed to sleep some more. _

_Thankfully, the motel room we were in had a bath and a decent amount of running water. I went through my things suddenly thankful that I had stocked up last time on shower supplies. _

_The hot water was like a dream. The bath was small but thankfully clean and I was fully prepared to sink under the water and never come up. I had just finished rising the last of the shampoo from my hair when the door opened and Cameron came in with what I supposed was the money he had managed to get. Cameron had several accounts I knew due to his parents being utterly rich but I didn't know much more. Money had never been something we talked about. _

_He paused by the door watching carefully his eyes twinkling. "Fuck you look hot" he said smirking reaching for his own shirt and toeing of his boots and shocks. I saw the tattoo tangled just underneath his ribs of the giant bird as he went for his belt. _

_"__You think there's room enough for the two of us?" I asked even as he climbed in settling himself behind me. I paused as the water resettled around us. "What took you so long?" I asked carefully closing my eyes. _

_"__I think someone recognised you" he said finally. I froze, my family was something that I also didn't want to think about, it was universally known between the both of us that the one thing we didn't discuss was my family because I knew that if I dwelled on that for too long then the selfish bubble I had wrapped them up in would burst. _

_"__What?" I asked carefully but Cameron was already scooping water on my shoulders, he paused "I don't know what happened, only that the people at the cash register commented on how pretty you were" he shrugged, "But were not in California anymore and they don't have any way of tracking us so…" he shrugged turning on the water to add more hot in. _

_I nodded unsure of what to say. I didn't want to bring up anything that would open that dam inside of me and I didn't want to care. _

_"__I got you something" Cameron muttered near my earlobe and I twisted to look at him. He was fingering a small envelope in his hands the paper still damp from his fingers. He reached out for my hand so that it was lying flat palm up and open before he opened the envelope. Falling out was a single silver chain with what looked like small stone on the end of it. I took a closer look. The stone was blue, dark and wrapped in silver. _

_I gasped sitting up so that I was sat even more tightly between his knees. "How the hell did you get this?" I asked carefully trying to contain my delight. "If he had done this illegally which wasn't outside of the realms of possibility considering Cameron's rather dubious moral intent I really didn't want to know._

_"__I got the money from my account don't worry it was offshore so they couldn't track it" he shook his head tying the necklace around me, "I just wanted to treat my girl" he shook his head kissing me softly before he turned me back around and wrapped his arms around me as the water swished around us. He shook his head, burying his nose in my hair before his hands moved lower. _

_And as his cleaver fingers went to work I tilted my head back closed my eyes and wished all moments were like this one. _

* * *

I knocked on the door of the room he was in and then he opened it…

God he was still beautiful, he still had the high backed cheekbones and the dark hair and the dark eyes. He still had that look of a dangerous man that had first attracted me to him but he seemed skinner and paler. He smiled that genuine smile that he had always reserved for me, it took everything I had not to smile back.

"Wondered when you'd come" he said finally leaning back. "I guess you didn't bring him with you?" I ignored him sweeping past him and pushing back open the door. The hotel room was huge, clearly, I thought bitterly his parents had forked out the money for whatever this was. They had never been on board with me and it didn't surprise me that they didn't give me any money while spending it all on their son.

"Nice place" I said finally sitting on the edge of the grey couch. Cameron shut the door. The whole room seemed to be done in different shades of grey and white. "Much nicer than that one in Arizona"

Cameron didn't look fazed by my anger but tilted his head to the side almost like he was appraising me. "Yeah" he said finally reaching for the nearest bottle of water. "Yeah it is" he shook his head. "You didn't come here to tell me that I won't see the kid" he said finally shrugging "So tell me what you want to say and I'll give you the answers that you want" he turned back to look at me.

"You're sick" I said finally looking at him with new eyes. It seemed everything I had suspected was being brought to light. Cameron smirked but there was no humour around the smile. It seemed like he had been sapped of what made him…well…him.

"Dying" he corrected gently.

There was a second where I couldn't think, where everything went blank because…well this was Cameron…this…he couldn't be…

"Your what?" I croaked finally. Cameron reached behind him for what looked like an unopened bottle of vodka and passed it to me. I opened it too a swig and promptly spat it out. Cameron smiled fondly. "I forgot you didn't drink anything if it wasn't watered down" he said reaching for the bottle.

"Not true" I said wiping my eyes "I did drink tequila once"

Cameron snorted. "It's a brain tumour" he said finally. "It's called a butterfly one because it expands, it's near everything important so they don't think that they can operate" he shrugged. He took another look at my face before rolling his eyes "Oh don't look like that" he said bitterly "I'm the one that's dying" he shook his head.

"So why are you back?" I asked finally. Cameron shook his head "I…there was a lot of shit between you and me and I didn't want to die without seeing you" he said brutally honest. He shook his head. I almost smiled. He had always been honest, sometimes painfully so.

"So you're not here for your son?" I asked carefully. Cameron shook his head. "I could say I was" he said finally thinking hard. "I could say I was here to get involved with your boy but to what end? He would only lose me in the end and…well…it's not like I was there" he shrugged again and anger welled in me on Ayden's behalf.

"And whose fault was that" I said standing up "You left me three months pregnant with no money like It was nothing, and now you come back to make things right?" I shook my head. "I loved you, I left my family for you! I would have done anything for you" I shook my head "I destroyed my family because you told me that you loved me" I wiped my eyes furiously.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked biting my lip. "Why would you leave me there when I left everything for you? Was the thought of a baby that bad?"

Cameron stared for a long second before sighing. "It wasn't the baby" he said finally "It was more the fact that It was getting harder. You were so in love and I couldn't do it anymore…"he looked at me appraisingly. "I fell out of love with you" he said finally. I stared at him, the truth was finally out, and the one reason that had kept me up at night for so long was finally revealed.

"You ok?" Cameron asked eyeing me like I was going to faint. "Truth make you feel bad?" he asked still with that gaze that had swooped in and taken me hostage. I shook my head with what I knew was a twisted smile. "No" I said finally shrugging. "I don't feel anything"

And that was the truth. I didn't. There were too many tears and horrific memories and every second praying that there had been a mistake and worrying about bills and going to free clinics and hating every second of being pregnant. It hadn't been a happy time for me and I hated the fact that I had spent my pregnancy worrying myself stupid. All of those negative feelings had left little room for wondering about Cameron and why the hell he had done what he had done.

I had no feelings left for this man. Nothing other than the fact that I supposed I would always love him as the father of my child. Other than that there was nothing left in me to love him. Nothing left in me to love anyone or anything other than Ayden. Maybe I had some kind of long term damage. I mean, who wants to be with someone who is constantly asking wondering if that person is going to leave? Who wants to be with someone who has a kid at a young an age as I was.

Here I was seventeen years old with a two year old and a dying ex.

You couldn't make this shit up.

"What do you want me for?" I asked finally only to receive a shrug in return. "I just wanted to see you again, make sure that you weren't, lying in some ditch somewhere" he shrugged again. "I did love you once Tori, just because I fell out of love and realised that what I had put you through was stupid even by my standards doesn't mean that I didn't care" he shook his head. "And things at home…" he waved his hand like the very question was painful, "I didn't want to die alone" he said finally, he shrugged like it was nothing, like he had long ago lost the concept of being afraid of death, like he hadn't just once again stormed into my life and ruined it without a second thought for me or anyone else within radius.

I stared at him for a long second before breathing in and out again. I stood up straighter. "I don't need this" I said finally, "I don't need you, you wanna ring me when you're on your deathbed and I will come and say goodbye not before" I stiffened my spine. "Until then stay the hell away from me and mine"

And with that I turned to lead the way out of the room before he stopped me. "You still wear the necklace" he said finally still staring out the window. He grinned a sliver of the grin that had once seemed beautiful to me. I didn't take my eyes of the doorknob the necklace suddenly burning into my skin. I swallowed harshly. "Don't kid yourself" I forced out before slamming the door shut.

I made it back to the car with my hands shaking and it took me an hour before I managed to pull over safely near my own school and turned the engine off before I started crying.

It was a long time before I stopped.

Because Cameron Martin, the invincible bad boy who had once upon a time stolen my heart and had refused to give it back was dying.

And I couldn't help but love him still.

* * *

Andre's Point of View.

"Prison" Beck said flatly having managed to pry his hair away from the hands of the lacklustre headed Yerbian prison inmates. He was currently leaning against the bars waiting and watching for Jade to make an appearance from the mess hall on the other side. "Prison" he shook his head again, "I'm too pretty for prison, I'll be in a gang by the end of the week"

I snorted. "We'll be out by then" I predicted not taking my eyes of the bars "We'll be back in California" what I really wanted to say died but Beck seemed to catch it all the same.

"You worried about Tori?" he said finally, "Look" he sighed "I hate the scumbag as much as you do but she's a mother, she's a big girl, she's…well she's Tori, she's going to do what she wants"

"She's going to get answers" I said grimly and Beck to his credit nodded "What I would do" he said leaning back against the bars looking into the distance "He convinced her to run away, abandoned her and impregnated her, her life will never be the same thanks to him, course she needs to see him, course she needs to yell and scream and throw things" he shrugged "What was she supposed to do?"

"He's Ayden's father" I said hating the words and the picture they conjured. Beck stared before snorting. "He's Ayden's sperm donner" he said flatly. He shook his head layers of his hair sinfully shifting over his face so that half of the inmates looked on suddenly distracted. "He left her in another state and didn't bother to contact her, she was on his own for nine months of her pregnancy and then even when she came home she had to adapt to being a teenager and a single mother…you don't seriously think that she would take him back?" he shook his head. "Tori might still be broken but she's got some self-respect" he grinned and I turned to see Jade come out of the mess.

She sat down next to the slipping her fingers through the bars and Beck linked them bringing them as close to his lips as he could. It was a surprisingly intimate moment for them but the fact that we were in prison in a foreign country meant that everyone's cage was rattled and Jade being Jade seemed to have made an enemy of nearly everyone in the room.

"I wanna go home" she muttered nosing alongside Beck's hand so quiet that anyone who wasn't Beck or wasn't near him wouldn't have heard it. "I wanna go back to your RV" she shook her head dark curls falling in front of her face so unlike another set of dark curls I had come to love.

But really, I thought thinking about dark curls and chocolate eyes and tanned skin and a voice that could make any man fall in love, what was really waiting for us when we got home?

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	27. Helen Back Again

**Hi so here is another chapter, and I finally gave you all a smidgen of what you've all been waiting for...read on to find out...**

**Now the relationship between Andre and Tori is very slow burn. The majority of Season 2 is about her and Cameron and Season 3 I think will be more focused on Tor's mental state. She's slowly coming out of denial about what happened to her when Cameron left her, all of her trust issues are with men so that's interesting to explore before she does go on start another relationship she needs to deal with these issues. **

**So yeah there will be some more obstacles as the story progresses. So just hold on, also I think I might have to start making this story M rated as the chapters progress so just keep that in mind as well...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. Only Ayden. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-Who Did It To Trina?-As Trina is injured and accusations are sent flying, Tori must figure out how to pick up the pieces from the previous week. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 27-Helen Back Again

In the midst of everything crashing down around them Tori and Andre attempt to rebuild their relationship all the while Tori refuses to think about Cameron or the reality of his condition.

Tori's Point Of View.

* * *

Even when all the shit that went down with the new Principal I still didn't have time to deal with Andre. Out of all of my friends Andre was the one that I hadn't talked to since my dying ex had managed to crawl his way back into my life. Jade and Beck had come home from whatever had happened in Yerba to the RV and hadn't been see for days. Trina had refused to talk about it but had just spent most of her time in the shower washing her hair and muttering about 'Sub Standard Prison Shampoo' even Cat and Robbie had spent more days together than they had with me. But that was unsurprising considering that the love for each other between the two of them was obvious for everyone to see.

But Andre had been the one I hadn't been able to see before the break was over and we were back at school wondering what the hell was going on. The two of us had been existing in a Cold War sort of silence and we had managed to maintain despite the obstacles.

We re-wrote a song and sang it together. I got kicked out of the school. I still couldn't understand what the hell had happened when that shit had gone down because I had had my head filled with the concept that while I had always planned to raise my son as a single parent I had never had to contemplate the actuality of doing so. Cameron was dying and I wasn't sure what the hell I was supposed to do about it…and the worst part of it was that my best friend, the man who had been with me no matter what, the man that I supposed I would have been able to love once upon a time. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do when it came to the men in my life. Even when I had come home my father and me had had difficulties picking up our relationship and God knows things between me and any man I had ever wanted to date had been tough even without the lack of trust I associated with each man.

You see I understood the wall that had been wrapped around me. The wall I had created and built brick by brick in order to protect myself. I struggled when it came to relationships with men even with my own father. The only man I was able to love and trust wholeheartedly was my son and he was still so young that he didn't even understand who his father was let alone the damage that he had inflicted on his mother.

And then I was reinstated to Hollywood Arts, and then Andre's hands were around my waist steadying me when Trina did some of those awesome moves and managed to keep her place at school and I couldn't think or breathe, this was the way I had felt back in the early stages of being with Cameron, like the butterflies were going to choke me. God I hated those butterflies. I pulled back choosing to lower my hair so that it hid my face therefore hiding what I was afraid would really show.

The next day went much the same as the rest. I steadfastly tried to ignore any thoughts of Cameron, Jade and Beck were loved up as usual and Cat spent most of the morning cosying up to Robbie who was absent Rex for a day. It seemed once the puppet wasn't there that Cat seemed to see Robbie differently. And as usual me and Andre carefully danced around each other. Even when singing that song had meant the two of us were in a room together for the first time in weeks, he hadn't been able to look at me probably and I hadn't been able to say anything.

* * *

Until that night he came over. He arrived like Andre had always arrived with no warning and no time to prepare. My Mom and Dad were out on a bizarre version of date night and Trina was spending the night at one of her friends and therefore I had the house alone to myself. Even Ayden was asleep his eyes falling shut as soon as I put him down and his hand clutching his stuffed yellow duck. Soon I mused I would have to start looking for a bigger bed.

I went downstairs to make myself a cup of cocoa. I tried to look at beds on my laptop before finally curiosity won out and I looked up the words _'Butterfly Tumour' _

The results were not comforting.

And then Andre knocked on the door.

I was very unimpressed. This man had treated me like shit perhaps unintentionally but our friendship had been strained and I felt furious. I didn't understand why he had pulled away, hell it wasn't like I wanted Cameron back in my life. I had never considered what I would tell Ayden but this scenario had never crossed my mind.

"Oh" I said watching him dither on the doorstep "So you remembered where I live? I don't believe we had a song to rehearse or write and I don't think that asked you to come round"

Andre dithered again before biting the bullet. "Look I didn't mean to act distant" he said finally "But I wasn't sure where I stood"

I blinked. There was the immediate answer to that question that I could answer. And then there was the answer that kept us locked in that bubble. And it was that answer that I chose to go with. "You're my friend" I said opening the door wider. Andre walked in and I shut the door. "I didn't want him to come back" I said to the door. I could feel Andre nod. "I know" he said finally.

"I didn't need to be abandoned" I said flatly. Andre stared at me. "Nobody abandoned you" he said finally. I stared at him turning round and sweeping past him, "You did" I said quietly "Come on were friends" I shook my head "And then we weren't" he said finally "Because then you didn't want anything to do with me"

Andre laughed hollowly. "It wasn't you…I didn't go to Yerba for you…I didn't…hell Tori what was I supposed to say to you? What the hell was I supposed to say? None of us knew what you were gonna do and none of us believed we had any right to it because we weren't there with you, and really…" he said standing up so he was face to face with me. "Would you have listened anyway?"

I spluttered indigently but Andre seemed like a man on a mission. "Tell me" he said coming close to me eyes directly boring into mine. "That you didn't go to see him"

I stared at him blinking once. I couldn't lie with the facts but suddenly anger seemed to consume me. "He's the father of my child, for better or most likely for worse" I said through gritted teeth. "I cannot walk away from that just because you, my Mom, my Dad, all of you want me to. I have a duty to my son that comes before any of you and Cameron is part of me…he is a scar that I won't forget about ever"

Andre shook his head. "He's not Ayden's father" he muttered lowly. "Ayden deserves better than whatever he can give him" I hissed through my teeth again "Agreed" I said through brittle teeth. Andre paused seemingly considering what he would say next. "You deserve better than him"

"Well" I said with a false voice of bravado. "He won't be around much longer, sides I don't deserve anything, he made sure I know I'm unlovable" the bitter tone was back as well as the sting of tears.

"What do you mean he won't be around much longer?" Andre asked his tone devoid of emotion. I sniggered, the situation wasn't funny but I couldn't help myself. "He's dying" I confessed feeling slightly hysterical. "He has a brain tumour. The father of my child has maybe six months before he dies and you know what the horrific thing is, is that I still cannot see a world without Cameron in it" I shrugged wiping my eyes. Andre swallowed his mouth working furiously. "What do you mean by unloved?" he said his tone still empty and waving aside the thought that the man I had once loved with everything in me was dying.

I shrugged again feeling so utterly raw and split open that I couldn't stop myself from allowing the words to spill out. "He told me that the reason he left me was that he fell out of love with me. That I wasn't enough to keep him interested. That I'm unlovable" I smiled feeling my face twist in response.

Andre made a noise like an angry cat stalking forwards so that my back was pressed against the wall and we were face to face. Every inch of my body felt wired with some kind of electricity. There could have been a mass earthquake and neither one of us would have noticed.

And then his mouth was one mine and for the first time in a long time I found myself responding to tongue in my mouth, the kiss evolving no matter what, ever second prolonged as Andre's hands slid into my hair and my own found the back of his belt the two of us seemingly unaware of what was happening apart from the blind hunger that was seeping through my veins.

And then suddenly there was a small gasp from the stairs. Andre wrenched away from me with a small gasp letting his hands fall from my face like I had burned him. I tore my eyes away from him towards the stairs. Ayden had climbed out of his bed. He was stood at the bottom of the stairs watching with his eyes half closed with sleep. I moved fast. There was no gate at the stairs anymore and Ayden could tumble of the top step. I picked him up and cuddled him back into my arms.

"You want me to go?" Andre asked his voice lower than usual. I nodded trying to control my erratic heartbeat listening and focusing on Ayden's breathing soft and quiet in my ear. Andre paused like he was desperate to talk about what had just happened before he realised that any conversation we had would come to naught. He reached for his jacket pausing at the door. "You are loved" he said staring at the wood. "I know you think you're not but you are" he opened the door slipping out back into the night.

It still hadn't been said out loud and therefore there was still some form of denial, some hope of protecting our friendship…or we could come out and admit what we had just felt in that moment (because it was screaming loud and clear on both accounts) and I could learn to allow my heart the room to trust men again.

Because God knows I knew what my heart wanted…and God knows that I knew what my head wanted.

The decision. Two paths right in front of me with no clear choice and a child that depended on me and a dying ex. I knew damn well what the choices in front of me were.

Now there was the decision.

Head or heart.

Past or future.

Heartbreak or love.

Cameron or Andre.

* * *

**And let me know what you think, I will update as soon as I am able to, hope you enjoy. **


	28. Who Did It To Trina?

**Hi, so here is another chapter, I'm sorry it took so long but I had a shedload of assignment's in and they had to take priority. However they are done so now writing can take a priority. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Now a little note on Andre/Tori. They will get together eventually don't worry but for the rest of Season 2 the focus will be on Cameron who will NOT be around for Season 3 (mainly because I hate writing him, he makes me feel sick) Season 3 will be about Tori admitting that she deserves to be loved again. Right now she thinks that because she's hurt so many people by running off with Cameron she doesn't deserve to be happy. Season 3 sees her dealing with the fact that that's all crap. However expect plenty more angst before. As I keep stressing there is a reason why this story is slow burn. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-2x09-Tori Tortures Teacher-As Cameron is desperately trying to get in touch with Tori, Tori may have accidently destroyed a teacher's confidence and Andre keeps dragging her into closets. **

* * *

Ayden-

Chapter 28-Who Did It To Trina?

As Trina is injured and accusations are sent flying, Tori must figure out how to pick up the pieces from the previous week.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

Ok so let's get something straight before we dive into the hot topic of me and Andre. I don't hate Trina. She's annoying, she's selfish and believe me there are more than enough times where I wonder who is younger her or Ayden. However I don't actually wish her bodily harm. I don't wish her in pain, surprisingly enough Trina was the one person I missed more than ever when I had run away. She was my big sister and despite all the fight we had had in the past she was the still the girl that used to crawl into my bed when we were kids and hold me while I had a nightmare.

To recap, I would never actually hurt Trina. Especially not to the point where she had to be holed up in a hospital bed with a broken leg, head injuries and a fractured collarbone. In fact quite the opposite. Which is why I bitterly resented the implication that I had something to do with it. Lane had holed me and Andre up in his office along with Cat, Robbie and the delightful as ever Jade. Which yeah…I so didn't need.

Ayden was still with my mother at the hospital and I didn't like the fact that he was there. I also didn't like the possibility that Cameron could be at the hospital should he need a scan or…something…

I didn't want to dwell on any of those scenarios.

I also didn't want to be left alone in the room with Andre. We had never really talked probably after the kiss…and I was too much of a coward to bring it up myself. Andre was clearly desperate to leave as well muttering and pacing and ignoring me with every second. Jade sharp as ever was looking for weakness and I knew that the second that she picked up on the awkwardness between Andre and myself she would never let it go until she had forced the truth out of us somehow.

I spent the entire time when I wasn't looking at my hands or defending myself trying to not look at Andre, it wasn't as easy as it looked. It had been so long since I had been kissed like that, like I was meaningful, like someone actually wanted me.

The kiss had been more than intense. Andre had practically ravaged me up against the wall leaving me shaking and desperately wanting more. It was a feeling that I had never been used to in my life even when I had been with Cameron.

But I wasn't sure whether or not I could go down the rabbit hole again. I had loved Cameron back then and he had handed me back in pieces to a destroyed family. And I wanted Andre…_God…_did I want Andre. He was my best friend, he was around more than any other man I wasn't related to, and he played with Ayden, took his time with him in a way no other member of my family had been able to, even when I told him he didn't have to.

There was no way I could see the world without Andre in it. There was no way I could see myself without Andre with me. I couldn't see anything past my friends. And I didn't need to wake up one morning and realised that a mistake I had would inevitably make would cost me my friends. Would cost me more than a friend.

I was a messed up woman. I was a messed up mother, I was a messed up friend. And I couldn't see the point of dragging anyone down with me. And even if I could be in a relationship again could I possibly allow myself to be selfish enough to ruin Andre's life with the baggage that constantly followed me.

And then there was Cameron. Cameron the man I loved, the father of my child the man that I had once given anything for. The man that I would have done anything for. The father of my child that was going to die in what seemed like a few months. And even if I didn't want anything to do with the man there was still something that felt so guilty and…well…dirty…about moving on while he was still alive. It was demoralising to wake up and know that Cameron still had his hooks in me. With the exception of Ayden (whom I could never regret) I could regret almost everything about Cameron.

And yet…there was still something about a world without him that I found frightening. I was done with him in every way imaginable and yet perhaps the knowledge of always knowing he was out there had bene comforting? I didn't know, I didn't have a clue what was going on inside me. All I knew was that I was burning up for a man that I was too screwed up to allow myself to have.

* * *

As soon as Lane allowed us to leave I picked up my bag and ducked out the classroom my hair covering my face. However it was a futile course, Andre followed me naturally. I didn't even make it to my locker before he had me by the elbow and was dragging me towards the janitor's closet. He all but shut the door on Jade's surprised gaze before he turned to face me.

He didn't say anything. For a brief second it seemed like he wanted to, it seemed like he wanted to desperately find voice to the thoughts swirling around his head. Instead he just shook his head coming closer. "For once baby" he said brushing my hair out my eyes as his hands framed both my face and my waist. "For once just feel rather than think"

And then his mouth was upon mine again and he was kissing me like he was dying. And I felt myself respond.

I reached out threading my fingers through his hair and the other hand finding his back allowing him to press down upon me further. Andre broke away for a second before he bent down allowing my bag to drop to the floor and my jacket to slid off my arms so I was in my shirt, my arms were suddenly covered in goose bumps but that still didn't deter Andre from grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. I couldn't think past what his mouth was doing, couldn't think past his hands burning through my waist, and couldn't think past anything other than the fact that I never wanted this to end.

Like all good things however it did.

The bell rang out sharp and loud and blaring but unlike the first time Andre didn't let go of me like I was burned. He kept his hands on my waist and I could feel every inch of skin he was touching seem to light itself on fire.

"We…" I said trying the word out before I carried on "We…need…I need…I don't think that this" I gestured between us "I…I'm broken" I confessed carefully. It wasn't even the tip of the iceberg of the feelings that were coursing through me but it was the only thought I could easily give voice to.

Andre shook his head coming even closer so that we were nose to nose. "Nah you're not" he said grinning, it wasn't his usual grin however it was full of something that I couldn't identify. He leaned forward so that our noses were brushing against the other before he gave another sad smile. "I can wait you know" he said conversationally pushing back so that there was some distance between the two of us. He shrugged again, "I can wait until you can see yourself in the mirror for who you really are, I can wait until you can see yourself perfectly, I can wait for as long as you want me to if that's what you need" he shrugged

"But for God's sake woman don't let him break you again, don't let him worm his way back inside you, it doesn't matter if you can allow yourself happiness after that, if that happens…" he trailed off shaking his head before he pulled back a smile on his face again with that still strange look that seemed to say more than he was saying. He leaned back reaching for his bag before his finger reached out like he was planning to touch me but thought better of it. And with that he turned and left the door open and me slumped against the wall. I swallowed harshly. I knew what I wanted. I knew for the first time in a while what I wanted. I knew for the first time since I had come home what I wanted.

The problem was that I didn't know how to get it.

The problem was that I didn't know how to want it.

The problem was that I didn't know if I deserved it.

Happiness is a very fickle thing.

* * *

**Ugh, don't worry she wont beat herself up for long. Enjoy. **


	29. Tori Tortures Teacher

**Hi so here is another chapter, this episode was one of the weird ones for me however so instead of going into detail with the Andre/Tori side of things I instead focused on the Trina/Tori sibling bond. **

**However fear not the next chapter will have loads of Andre/Tori goodness. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-Jade Gets Crushed-Andre attempts to deal with his feelings for Tori by turning them onto Jade, Tori goes to see Cameron and learns he is rapidly worsening and finally confronts her feelings over what her head tells her do and her heart.**

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 29-Tori Tortures Teacher

As Cameron is desperately trying to get a hold of Tori, Tori may have accidently destroyed her teacher's self-confidence and as Andre keeps dragging her into closets takes the time to have a heart to heart with her big sister.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

In all honesty I hadn't meant to break Sikowitz. He was despite all the crazy (and there was a lot of the crazy) a good teacher. He was dedicated to the craft and knew how to keep teenagers interested which considering most of us were only in it until we got discovered was a miracle. In fact out of the whole school Sikowitz's classes were the ones that people actually turned up to on time.

So yeah, I hadn't planned to keep torturing the guy by making out that he'd had a shitty life. Hell if I'd have known that was what the play was going to be about I'd have suggested we go see Shakespeare it might be at times hard to understand but it was comfortable to all drama students out there.

But I did have other things on my mind other than my drama teacher's breakdown that turned out to be nothing about his life and non-existent relationship.

I couldn't go a day know without Cameron calling me and I was too afraid to pick up. I didn't know what was going to happen if I did. He was either after access-which he wasn't getting, or me-which presented a whole different set of problems.

And then there was Andre. This whole feeling instead of thinking had managed to create its own fair share of problems. It didn't seem to matter to him how damaged I viewed myself as. Andre just seemed to want me no matter what. He didn't seem to mind that I was a single mother with a dying ex that had broken her family's heart too many times. He didn't seem to care that I thought so little of myself. And for the few seconds where he was kissing me I forgot about that as well.

But that didn't change anything.

* * *

I knew it was obvious when Trina slid up to me when I was fixing Ayden's bottle one night. Her hair was loose and curling around her shoulders and she was in shorts and a jumper and she looked so young that it was hard to believe that she was ever obnoxious.

"Nobody would ever judge you for being happy" she said quietly. Whatever response I had disappeared when she stared at me with those brown eyes of hers. "You think you don't deserve to be happy…and you do…"

I blinked before looking back down least she saw my eyes water. But she did because she's my big sister.

"You think maybe you need to talk to someone about it?" she asked carefully watching me. "You think that you might need to see someone…or…you could just report him" she said her voice coming out rushed "I know when Dad asked you in Arizona you said you didn't want to but Tori he as good as kidnapped you"

I shook my head "I went with him willingly" I said my voice quiet. Of that much I knew, I had made that decision and I had made the decision to follow him anywhere no matter what.

"You were a minor at the time" Trina said her voice just as quiet.

I shook my head again, with the news that Cameron was dying I didn't see the point of dragging this through the courts. Even If it did it would only draw to much attention onto the fact that I was a single teenage mother and I didn't need Child Protective Services on my ass wondering what was happening.

"He's dying" I said finally watching her expression. It didn't change though for a second I thought I saw something that could have once passed as triumph before Trina's expression smoothed over.

"I won't cry myself to sleep over it" she said carefully her eyes flickering to her nails, "As long as you and the kid are ok I don't care" she shook her head her curls flying around her face. "Andre cares about you" she said not looking me in the eye. "If you're not ready for a relationship yet" she held up her hand to stop me from interrupting "And believe me nobody would hold that against you, you need to tell him, he has a right to know how long he has to wait for you" she allowed herself a small smile at what I was sure was dumbfounded expression.

"Even if he was to temporarily move on I think he would keep coming back"

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't want Andre waiting around for me to fix myself especially when I didn't know where to start. "I don't want to do anything until Cameron's dead" I said finally wiping my face which had suddenly become wet.

Trina nodded not even bothering to hide her complete and utter lack of surprise. "I don't know why" she said uncaringly "I doubt he's been as faithful" the sneer in her voice at the end of her sentence was pronounced perfectly.

"And even when he's dead" I ploughed on ignoring her "I don't want to rush into anything" I mean even if I got comfortable with the idea of dating anyone I would have to be cautious. Everything I did now would have to be taken with caution because of Ayden. Being a Mom meant that your child had to come first no matter what you wanted and there was going to be a day when Andre would struggle I knew, I mean why would you want to raise someone else's child especially when you were still one yourself?

If Trina managed to read any of that off my face she didn't say anything. "You are gonna speak to him about what happens next right?" she asked looking concerned. "I don't want you to spend the rest of your life hating yourself for one mistake" I shook my head again finishing the bottle.

Trina apparently took that as a sign that she should leave the subject well alone. She paused clearly choosing her next words carefully. "Why don't you put Ayden to bed and we can load up a Netflix marathon and have a night in" she offered looking nervous. I blinked, I could honestly not remember the last time my sister had actively wanted to spend time with me.

In my shock I nodded. Trina grinned back.

I didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen but I did know this.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

**The next chapter I promise you will be longer. **

**And let me know what you think **


	30. Jade Gets Crushed

**So here is another chapter, this one has a second part coming soon. A little bit of the episodes will be incorporated into each chapter so I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.**

**This chapter has been building for a long time. This wasn't about Cameron admitting what he'd done wrong this was about Cameron admitting that he was vulnerable. He is heartless and if he wasn't dying I doubt he'd feel remorse but he did love Tori and had he not been the type of person he was then he would have been able to stay with her. I wrote Cameron in mind as someone who could never marry or have children because he was turned off by that. Cameron was also dying since the first chapter mainly because it sets up a fantastic arc for Season 3. For all of you who did want Andre/Tori don't worry it is coming but it's slow. Tori has a lot of issues to work through even more so with this chapter. She did love Cameron and she broke her heart, her family and her trust with it. Also I am planning to go into the backstory of Andre and mess him up a bit. A lot of the next Season will included Beck and Jade but Cat and Robbie will come in around Season 4. ****Also a couple of chapters in Season 3 will be have a twist on them. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Your reviews are gold, please keep sending them in.**

**Next Chapter-Terror On Cupcake Street-The gang do their float completely unaware of what has happened until they realise and prove why their the best friends in the world, Trina is frantic and Tori is just numb. Part 2. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 30-Jade Gets Crushed

Andre attempts to deal with his feelings for Tori by deflecting them onto Jade, Tori goes to see Cameron and learns he is rapidly worsening and finally realises what she wants verses what she needs. Nobody said being a Mom was easy. There is one thing Tori will put above her happiness…Ayden. Part One of a Two Part

* * *

Andre's Point of View.

Sometimes you have to walk away and wait. And when the thing you're waiting for is as important as what I'm waiting for then you wait.

The thing I'm waiting for is Tori Vega.

With Tori comes Ayden and for all of you that wonder about that then let me assure you that I the fact that she's a mother doesn't deter my feelings from her whatsoever. In fact if anything it makes me love her more.

So I have a plan, well not so much a plan as an idea. Tori's a mess there's no denying that but she is far from unlovable. In fact she's more than lovable. Anyhow this plan or idea or whatever you want to call it mainly involves me waiting. I intend to wait for as long as she wants me to. That or I fall out of love with her but somehow I don't see that happening.

So I can wait, I can wait for Cameron to leave (weather he's alive when that happens isn't high on my list of concerns) and then I can wait until she's emotionally ready to allow herself and her son into a new relationship.

And I am a patient man, when the stakes are high enough.

And yes, the stakes are high enough.

This woman is worth waiting for.

What I wasn't prepared for was my sanity being pushed to the brink to the point where casting my mind for a distraction I seemed to focus on my best friends girlfriend and one of the scariest women I have ever known.

Jade West.

I went to Tori about the problem, though that might have been a mistake in itself. Everything about her was distracting and more to the point I knew that she would be willing to help. And God, even as Jade she was beautiful.

But Lord did she always have to look so heartbroken, it was a bittersweet moment because even though I never wanted Tori to look heartbroken she always looked so pretty with her eyes bright and that look she got whenever she was surprised that someone thought that she was worth something.

I tell you dying or not if I ever get another shot at that bastard then I won't hold back the punches.

So when I left that night it was with a hurting heart, a plan that I knew would kill me in the end because there was always a possibility that when Tori was ready to move on it wouldn't be with me and the need to find Beck, apologise for a split second crush on his girl and ask him to pour me a drink.

God if I had known what I was walking away from in that second…

* * *

Tori's Point of View.

Andre had left and I was pulling out the streaks in my hair resisting the urge to cry. Ayden was asleep upstairs and my sister was only two doors away should he wake up and I was sat downstairs, in old sweats, boots and a ragged jumper and in the process of pulling streaks out of my hair because the man that I had finally wrapped my head around having a relationship with had made it clear that he wanted someone else.

Even if that someone else was Jade (who would never want him back-of that I was certain) there would always be another girl around the corner waiting for a shot with the musical genius that was Andre Harris.

My phone rang and I rolled my eyes, considering Jade was with Cat and Robbie was away visiting his aunt for the weekend and Andre had said he was going to find Beck I had a sneaking suspicion about who it was.

"Hello?" I asked already regretting picking up the phone.

"Hey" Cameron said his tone trying to act normal but I knew the tone well enough to know that something was wrong.

"You think you can come over?" he asked carefully "Same room as before?"

I blinked "What makes you think I want to do that?" I asked in surprise. Cameron shrugged over the phone.

"I think because I'm going to die tonight" he said carefully.

I nearly dropped the phone in shock. Picking it up again I swore.

"If this is some kind of joke…" but for once Cameron cut me off his tone something I couldn't describe but I knew would stay with me for the rest of my life.

"No babe" he said gently "I don't think it's a joke this time…they offered to let me stay in hospital ring the family and all but…" he chuckled though it was broken by a cough. "Somehow I think the last thing I look at should be you. Those eyes of yours"

"How long did you have when you came back?" I asked already reaching for my car keys my body moving on autopilot. The fact that he was actually dying in that moment was sinking in. Fast.

Of course this could all be another lie but at the end of the day the one thing Cameron had never joked about was his own life. And somehow I knew. In that second I knew that he was telling the truth, I knew serious about dying. It's something that's hard to describe but it was like my senses had sharpened. It's unexplainable but I understood in that moment that perhaps for the first time Cameron was telling the truth.

I scribbled a quick note for Trina reminding her when Ayden's bottle was next due before reaching for my car keys.

"I'll be over as soon as I can" I said reaching for my other boot. "Don't die before I get there" I bit my lip, "If you're lying Cameron…" I said letting the threat hang there with all the force I could muster. Hoping against hope that he was lying because I wasn't ready to face it if he wasn't I raced out the door and into my car.

Cameron did open the door before collapsing back onto the bed like even getting up three steps had managed to drain him of all his strength.

And in that moment I knew. I knew he was dying. Because Cameron wasn't even there. He was skinner than the last time I had seen him, his skin was greyer and his hands were shaking. I couldn't remember all the symptoms of a butterfly tumour or even how he was dying even with all the stacks of research. But what I did know however was that in that moment he was dying.

Unless you've been in a situation like this the feelings of dread, anger, horror, an all compressing grief and then a sweeping sense of numbness. Because Cameron was not only Ayden's father he was the man I had once loved, trusted, blindly followed. He was my first love, the first man to look at me (back before) like I was worth something, the first man to ever touch me.

"You're dying" I breathed emptying my keys and phone onto the chair next to the bed and sitting down next to him. Cameron's mouth flickered in my direction before his eyes closed again. "I wasn't kidding you around you know" he said grinning.

"Wouldn't be the first time" I said still sitting down on the bed. "You want me to ring someone? You're Mom? A Doctor?"

Cameron shook his head. "No" he said his eyelashes fluttering. "They washed their hands of me a long time ago" he reached out blindly for my hand. "I came here to die with you" he said finally.

The confession floored me. Like I've said I up until know I didn't think him capable of leaving me…again…Cameron even in my nightmares had always seemed immortal.

"Surprised?" he asked wryly and I nodded still not trusting myself to speak. He shrugged his eyes fluttering closed.

I looked around and my eyes caught sight of what looked like three pill boxes…all empty…

"You idiot" I shouted shaking him, the fear and anger were now back threefold.

"You think this is how your gonna end it? You think this is how you get to leave me?" I was screaming now past the point of caring _because Cameron was dying_…he was dying now. Right here.

And It made perfect sense, because it was Cameron Martin, taking the easy way out, going out on his own terms, going out with a bang.

As if reading my mind Cameron's eyes snapped open.

"No" he said finally "I didn't call you here to take the blame or watch me die and suffer. I called you because I didn't want to be alone…and you loved me once."

And just like that, all the fight was gone. I moved closer suddenly I couldn't keep away.

"Did you ever love me?" I asked the one question that I would always ask.

Cameron cracked one eye open.

"Yes" he said quietly before he said the words that I suppose I had always known, that he had always known and that he was too proud or whatever to admit.

"Love you even more right now"

Suddenly he was back, the man I had fallen in love with not the cold hard unfeeling monster he had been before.

I dropped my head onto his chest even as his hand found my hair and my legs were tangled in his. This is how we'd been, this was how we'd end. In this position.

Cameron snorted once before his eyes shut again.

"I did love the kid" he said finally, "Just make sure that he doesn't end up like me, some broken screw up, make sure that he fights for what he wants in life, make sure that he takes care of his responsibilities" I nodded. I didn't want to talk about me. I had all the confirmation I knew, he had loved me, he had wanted me, I had meant something at least in the beginning. I meant something to him now.

"And Tori" he said finally. "Tell him that Daddy did think of him, tell him that he did care"

And I could do that too. No child should ever grow up thinking that one of their parents were incapable of loving them.

"You were the first love" I said finally, pressing my face against the cotton of his shirt. Cameron nodded and his voice was sluggish when he spoke. "You were mine, first and last" he shook his head. "I was a coward, I was a broken bastard, I make no apologies for what I did, but I was fully aware of who I was when I did it"

I was unsure what to make of that, it was Cameron Martin, his own personal brand of insanity. His own personal apology.

"You are lovable" he said finally before his eyes drifted shut.

And that was the last time I saw those brilliant eyes looking at me.

How long I stayed there I wasn't sure, because at some point Cameron's chest went still and my head went still with it. The hand in my hair loosened and as I lay there quite still but with tears streaking down my face my thoughts were full of the brilliant boy who had seduced me with his dreams and his words and his bike, who had touched me and made love to me and had ensured I would never forget him, who had given me my son, who had loved me in his own way and was now reduced to this.

* * *

**Hope that was ok, It actually hurt to write this because I don't like killing people off even if they deserve it. **

**Please let me know what you think and I will strive to update soon. **


	31. Terror On Cupcake Street

**Hi so here is another chapter, this was by far the most gruelling so far but then again I advise you all to prepare yourselves because the first half of Season 3 is gruelling. **

**There is one more chapter of Season 2 and then we are onto Season 3, I hope this chapter pleases you all I choose to do something different and focus on the relationship between Beck and Jade. I am planning a prequel to this story focusing on Beck and Jade that will be posted on the completion of Ayden. **

**Please read and review, your reviews are like magic they literally keep this story going. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-A Christmas Tori-Tori picks up the shattered pieces of her life, prepares for a hollow Christmas even if it was the first one with her family, Andre attempts to get closer to Tori. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 31-Terror On Cupcake Street.

The gang do their float minus Tori completely unaware of what has happened, until they realise and prove why they are the best friends in the world, Trina is frantic, Tori is just numb and nobody said being a Mom was easy. Part 2.

Jade's Point of View.

* * *

Life sucks and then you die.

And if you're sat in the middle of a giant cupcake wearing candy onesie's then life doubly sucks and death cannot come quick enough.

Andre had now taken over the driving and Beck was leaning against the pipe his eyes fluttering closed. It was nearly one in the morning. There was two clouds in the silver lining or whatever it was.

One, we were finally out of whatever neighbourhood we had landed ourselves into, and two, Beck was sleepy…and a sleepy Beck led to a deliciously easy Beck who was like a little puppy dog desperately to be cuddled.

Right now Beck was leaning against the pipe but seeing as I was wide awake I shook him.

"Wha?" he mumbled. I grinned thankful it was so dark.

"You wanna snuggle?" I asked and Beck nodded eyelashes fluttering sinfully before he lay his head in my lap and allowed my fingers to card through his hair gently scraping the scalp. This was how me and Beck did it, this was how in out moments of domesticity we managed to feel something, we managed to be something.

I leaned back my eyes closing of their own accord before the phone next to be buzzed. I looked down in irritation as Beck's hands curled up to my waist his head nuzzling my lap.

It was Trina. I stared at it for a second before I disconnected the call. Whatever that woman had to say I wasn't in the mood to hear. The bitching could wait.

"You haven't heard from Tori?" Andre asked suddenly still looking through the periscope as he was travelling. I shook my head. "No" I said truthfully "But the only reason she's ever off is if something is wrong with the kid, he probably has flu or something"

Andre paused still looking out the window. Cat and Robbie were next to him asleep, Cat with her head on Robbie's shoulder a blanket wrapped around them both.

"Relax" I said scratching at Beck's scalp again. "She's not gonna go back to him, she wouldn't take the kid"

I left the _And she wouldn't do that to you _part unsaid. Before I closed my eyes my phone lit up again, I turned it off. I was with Beck, I was in my happy place.

* * *

The next morning after we went to the parade, preformed and managed to find a way home we all went back to the school where our spare clothes were. Throughout all the travelling, the preforming and the fact that we needed to eat at some point it was night time again when we got back to Hollywood Arts. I was tired, cranky and in need of a hot bath at my empty house (preferably one with Beck in it and a lot of soaping each other up)

I was not expecting Trina Vega to be waiting outside Tori's locker. I blinked, "Good God woman are you that upset? If it makes you feel better there wasn't even that many camera crews there", Trina looked up at me and it was then that I realised that something was wrong.

Trina looked like she hadn't slept a wink, her hair was scraped up into a messy bun and she was wearing what looked like stained jeans and an old jumper that looked old and seemed to drown her.

I grabbed Beck steadying him. What was more surprising was that she had a sleeping Ayden in her arms he was wrapped in a blanket and had his head on her shoulder but she was shaking slightly. All in all these were very bad signs.

Cat and Robbie chatting away about something didn't notice it but Andre did. He stopped short his eyes narrowing when it came down to it and I winced. I knew instinctively that it had something to do with Tori and I knew instantly that Andre had picked up on it.

"Shit" Beck said under his breath tightening his grip on my waist. I leaned back instinctually as Trina hugged Ayden closer. Cat and Robbie's voice faded into nothing as they stared.

"She's not with you" Trina breathed shutting her eyes, "Shit…shit…shit" she hissed under her breath, she breathed in and out before hugging Ayden even closer looking terrified.

"Where's Tori?" Andre asked seemingly able to pick up the uptake.

Trina looked around her eyes wild. This would go down in history as one of the few times in my life I truly felt for Trina Vega, she was so far out of it that she didn't even seem to register that Andre had asked her a question.

Damn this was all going to be up to me.

"Trina" I said as gently as I could edging round Beck, her eyes switched to me in a second and I realised that this was one of the few times I had called her by her god given name.

"What happened" I said and she looked at me for a second before she opened her mouth.

"She disappeared last night, I was upstairs I didn't realise it until late but by that point she wasn't answering her phone, she's been gone all day and I haven't been able to get in touch with her"

I stared, Beck swore again, Robbie wrapped his arm around Cat who had started to shake looking horrified, and Andre…Andre didn't seem to be able to move.

For the first time in my life I was glad that we were with Sikowitz. The man who had never been serious in his life suddenly stepped forwards alive with a kind of purpose I had never seen in him before.

"Where are your parent's Trina" he said carefully stepping forwards so that he was level with me.

"Away" Trina confessed tearfully "I know I should have rang them but to be honest I was hoping that she had turned up with you" she gulped "It's their first vacation since she came back I didn't want to spoil it for them" she shook her head carefully not to jostle Ayden who was still sleeping on her shoulder.

"Ok" Sikowitz said gently "I am going to ring the police, Trina" he said when Trina looked close to interrupting "She's now been missing for twenty four hours, I am obligated to report it and that's what I'm going to do, the police will then get in touch with your parents"

"Wait" Beck said a horribly dark (and admittedly sexy) look crossing his face. "Did you ring…" he seemed to visibly struggle over saying a name that could be considered appropriate in front of a child and his teacher, "Him" he said finally.

Trina nodded her tearful expression turning to irritation. "I ran his hotel and they sent someone up to his room, but he didn't answer so they think he might not be in" she shook her head before voicing the thing that I too was also thinking.

"Do you think she left with him?"

"No" it wasn't Beck that spoke this time it was Robbie, he shook his head his voice strong with a sincerity and strength I had never heard him use before.

"She wouldn't leave Ayden behind" he said simply. "Not to mention that she's terrified of him"

"You think he took her?" Beck ventured and I realised that he was looking at Andre as he spoke. The man hadn't spoken since he'd realised that Tori was missing but I could see the walls shutting down on his face, as if he was thinking but couldn't bare anyone else seeing what he was thinking.

"No" Robbie said again his eyes also on Andre. "I don't…" he struggled for words, "I don't think it's his style, I think he'd want to wait until Tori came to him."

"He's dying" Andre said finally his tone matching his blank expression.

There was a long pause. Then Beck said finally "What?"

"That's why he's back, he's dying she told me a couple of weeks ago" Andre said still in the same monotone tone.

"Ok" I said in a strongest tone I could manage before Sikowitz came back. "Here's what's going to happen. Beck you are gonna take the baby and Andre back to Tori's house and wait there, Robbie you are going to follow them with Cat and I will take my car and Trina and we are going to find Cameron's hotel room and ask him where Tori is ourselves"

Instantly (and predictably), there was an uproar.

"Like hell" Beck thundered.

"We can help too" Cat cried pulling Robbie in closer who nodded furiously.

Andre didn't say anything but the look he shot me was so murderous I Jade West, suddenly felt the urge to hide behind Beck and start praying for mercy.

"Look" I said impatiently. "Someone is going to have to answer any questions the police have to ask and between us all the calmest will be Beck and Robbie, Cat can keep the baby entertained until we get back and Andre…" I shot him a look. "You are in no condition to do anything and if she's in trouble and you get hurt she is going to hate herself for ever, besides the kid likes you most out of all of us and sooner or later he's going to realise that his mother is missing"

"I don't want you anywhere near that prick," Beck said looking thunderous. I rolled my eyes. "Look" I said in an undertone "I am the only here who has a fighting chance against him, Andre will kill him, Cat and Robbie are as much use as a hole in the skull and you…"I sighed. "You're needed here and you know it"

Moreover, I knew he did.

"West" he said warningly.

"Oliver" I said back my tone final. This was how we did this, whatever it was.

Beck looked at me. "Ok" he said finally, he had seen the truth in my words but that didn't stop him from hating them and I could tell.

"You got your scissors in the car?" he asked and I nodded. "Good" he said grimly "Take em and use them if you have to and ring me the second that something goes wrong and please" he whispered "Please Jade don't rise to him, just see if she's there and come home…back to me" he whispered.

I looked at him then closely, I realised that for the first time since I'd known him, been with him, loved him, he was scared.

"I will" I said finally trying to tear my eyes away from his dark ones.

Beck nodded whatever he was going to say muted, he grabbed me his hand fitting around my waist and pulled me close. I buried my face in his shirt for a second allowing myself to breath in the scent that was Beck, that scent of his Gucci aftershave mixed with the scent of coffee and caramel.

He pressed his face and lips in my hair his other hand coming up to run his long fingers through my hair for a brief second before letting it go.

I pulled back motioning with Trina. She paused for a second before her loyalty to her sister won out, she shushed Ayden gently before passing him blanket and all to Beck. Beck cooed softly allowing Ayden to rest on his shoulder the sleeping baby hardly noticing the change. She reached for the bag handing it to Beck who slung it over his other shoulder and followed me.

I looked back at him before I left. God he looked so beautiful with a baby in his arms. And with that I led Trina to my car my eyes only burning a little bit and my hands only shaking slightly.

* * *

We drove to the hotel in silence, there was too much water under the bridge for me and Trina to start talking now and anyway the situation didn't demand it.

I swallowed back whatever was clogging up my throat and forced myself to drive straight. We got to the hotel Trina asking for the room number her voice only shaking slightly and my hands gripping the edge of my scissors.

We rode up to the elevator in silence and came to the door. Trina knocked but there was no answer.

"Tori, it's me" she said her voice regaining strength. "Baby sis if you're in there I need you to come to the door" I shivered. It was nearing Christmas and the hallway was cold but it was something else that made me shiver. Suddenly with a blinding clarity I remembered what Andre had said, and realised that the conclusion that he had drawn to was different than the ones we all had drawn to.

_"__He's dying" _

"Move" I said finally and perhaps noticing my voice Trina did. I reached for the scissors. Beck had taught me once how to do this and with a quick hand I jammed the lock slipping the edge of the scissors in through the door.

And with that the door swung open.

Trina pushed past me and then stopped as she came to the main part of the room. The cold air seemed to still and she seemed to sway on the spot, and then I knew what we were walking into. I supposed I had always known what we were walking into.

I walked forwards and stood next to her. Trina's face had gone the colour of milk and her mouth was hanging open.

There on the bed was Cameron, the first man Tori had loved, the father of the little boy resting in Beck's arms. He was dead.

Lying across him her eyes open, glazed and staring out the window was Tori. She seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Jade we should…"Trina swallowed voice fading away and mouth working furiously.

"Jade…I…I don't know what to do" she said her voice unsure "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

And wasn't that the golden question. Because despite all my talk I had never seen a dead body before and I knew I wouldn't go through the experience again. I wanted to go find Beck and curl up next to him and pretend that he could protect me from sights like this.

Unless you've seen a dead person up close then you won't know what I mean.

Tori was still blinking across his chest as if she realised that she wasn't alone but that she couldn't move her head to see.

"Tori" Trina said gently crossing round the side of the bed to pull back some of the brown locks covering her sisters face. "Hey I think we should go now, let's go and get some help"

Tori did move then looking at her sister her eyes blank. She licked her lips her jaw moving before a whisper croaked its way out of her mouth. "I didn't think he would die" she said finally. "I really didn't think that would die on me"

It was heart wrenching.

"I know baby" Trina said gently. For all the act she put up that she didn't give a damn about her sister she might have been a better actor than I gave her credit for.

"I don't know how to let him go" Tori whispered her eyes finally finding her sister. Trina nodded her eyes watering at the broken look on her sister's face.

"Let him go" she said gently "And hold onto me"

And finally, Tori let him go, she stood up staggering into Trina who wrapped her arms around her shaking sister.

"Jade I'm gonna take her downstairs and inform everyone what's happened" she said gently helping Tori stumble out the room. I nodded unsure of what there was to say about this whole thing. All I wanted in that moment was Beck.

I moved to the bathroom my hand scraping back my hair and as the door fell shut on the dead father in the room I threw up in the sink, retching and heaving against the porcelain. I stood up wiping my mouth seeing the toothbrush on the counter and the shower gel in the shower. I caught sight of the clock in the mirror. It was officially past midnight, it was officially a new day, and it was officially over. Cameron was officially dead.

Holy Shit.

Something wet hit my hand and I looked down. The edge of my scissors had slashed my hand I was gripping them that tightly. I watched the blood trickle down before I finally forced myself to move, out of the bathroom, out of the hotel room, into the hallway and away from the body of a boy not so much older than the man I was in love with, down the corridor and into the harsh light of a new and uncertain day.

* * *

**So let me know what you think. **

**I will hopefully update soon. **


	32. A Christmas Tori

**Hi, so here is the last chapter of Season 2!. I know it's short believe me but as the rest of Season 3 progresses the chapters will get longer and longer. This chapter is entirely from Trina's point of view, I do like delving into her mind as I think the show never did her any kind of justice anyway. **

**Also next season. Beck and I think Robbie and Cat will all have Point of Views so stay tuned. Also there are a couple of episodes where I intend to make them AU just because I can in this storyline so stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review **

**Next Chapter-The Breakfast Brunch-A bit of an AU. The Gang are in detention, Tori tries to avoid Andre, we get our first look at Andre's point of view and Cat and Robbie keep sneaking off somewhere without Rex. Also this chapter will be a bit more like the movie rather than the episode so please be aware of some trigger warnings. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 32-A Christmas Tori

Tori attempts to pick up the pieces of her shattered life least it ruin her first Christmas back with her family. Andre attempts to find a way to get closer to Tori.

Trina's Point of View.

* * *

There had been days in the aftermath of Cameron's death when Tori couldn't speak. Not to me, not to my mother who had burst into tears when she'd come home and seen the both of us sat on the couch. Not to my father who had sworn up and down the house for an hour that he was never leaving us again. Not to her friends who were over here in the aftermath of Cameron's death more times (I was convinced) than they were at their own.

In fact the only person she did seem able to talk to was Ayden. I don't personally think that Ayden had known who Cameron was but even as a two year old he had understood that his mother was upset brining little toys to her and allowing her to cuddle up close to him.

But still it seemed she couldn't talk to anyone about it. Even when she went back to school (the whispers finally dying down once Jade Beck was back to her normal self) she seemed completely out of it.

My Dad who worked at the LAPD had offered the services of one of the department's shrinks who had shrugged after speaking to her.

"She's not a danger to anyone" he'd said. "She's dealing with her grief and I while I think she'll have to talk about it eventually when she does that it will be on her own time"

Even after the funeral there were days where Tori couldn't seem to speak. God she had really loved this guy. I think in that moment that my parents realised that she loved him. Thant she had gone with him willing. That Cameron was gone.

My Mom and Dad had taken that at face value and while they had been silently terrified for the first month as we had led into December and the Christmas months their attitude had relaxed to the point where they were comfortable leaving her alone. Christmas was coming and my parents were excited as ever to celebrate it.

It seemed I was the one that had seen it coming long before it did.

Tori for the most part through herself into a combination of school, preforming and Ayden so much so that she managed to keep herself distracted. Four of us realised the significance of what was going on. Me, Beck, Jade and of course Andre.

Beck and Jade had kept themselves to themselves. What had happened between me and Jade in that hotel room had remained between us but the girl had become pale and lifeless her hands shaking at times during the day. For a woman who had once been terrifying and utterly fierce the sight of a dead body had completely shaken her. Beck for the most part had almost glued himself to Jade's side a surprisingly tender look on his face when it came to the tough girl that he had once known.

It wasn't surprising. It had shaken me to.

* * *

However Christmas was fast approaching and I came down one morning looking for wrapping paper to see Tori staring at a sheet of paper and a wrapped present looking like she didn't have a clue what to do.

"What's that" I asked sitting down opposite her.

She shrugged. "I drew Andre in the school's secret Santa" she caught my expression and laughed it now bitter and harsh. "I know" she said grinning, "Believe me I know. Jade came up with this idea to sing him a song he wrote for his creative music lesson and Cat found us some Santa costumes but…"she shook her head.

"I don't have it in me to be cheerful for anyone let alone…"she seemed to visibly struggle saying Andre's name.

"Andre" I said finally filling in the silence for her. She nodded looking down at her hands. "Don't ask me to talk" she said finally. "Because I don't want to…not yet…when I can…when I can stomach it I will" she shook her head white to the teeth but resolute and I knew no amount of pleading and begging would make my proud sister tell me her deepest darkest secrets.

"Sing the song because he's a friend and it will mean a lot to him" I said finally. "Sing it because you like preforming, sing it because that was the one thing that has never changed about you. Sing because you and Andre were friends before it became complicated, sing because Ayden loves you for it. Sing the song because your you" I finished biting my lip.

"Your Tori" I said shrugging "You can stand there and sing and be a good friend. You and…" I struggled over saying Andre's name not sure of how she would take it.

"You and him were friends, you are friends…go out there and do it for a friend if not for anyone else"

As it turned out she did sing the song. I had been stuck in a classroom with my acting teacher but I found out later that she did sing the song, she did it with a smile on her face and before she disappeared she had hugged Andre.

They were baby steps but this was my baby sister, whatever had happened between her and Cameron in that room, whatever had happened between her and Cameron when she's been with him the previous year she still didn't want to talk about it but these baby steps were progress.

I allowed myself to smile.

Whenever Tori wanted to talk to me she could come and find me, I might be a bitch but I wasn't cruel. She was my sister, she was the mother of my nephew. And privately I knew the dark cloud that had been hanging over my sister since she'd returned was gone. Perhaps she didn't want to admit it but it was gone. He was gone. The monster that had torn apart my family was gone. The monster that had torn apart my sister was gone.

It was Christmas Eve when Tori showed Ayden the tree, cuddling up to her toddler who was sleeping peacefully. I waited till she went upstairs before grabbing my Mom's open bottle of red wine. I poured myself a small mouthful taking it outside watching my sister carry on her life as normal safe and sound and at home. At our home. I tilted my glass and drained the heavy alcohol in one gulp.

"Guess I won" I said finally remembering the promise I had made to Cameron back in that hotel bar. I smirked. It was heartless of me I know but I didn't feel bad about him dying. After all he had put my sister through, after all he had put my mother and father through…no I didn't feel bad about him dying.

Call me a bitch but at least I'm honest about it.

Onwards and upwards.

Merry Christmas. And God knows a Happy New Year.

* * *

**I do have exams coming up so there might be a slight drag in updates but there are only two this year compared to last years nine so...hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think.**


	33. The Breakfast Brunch

**Hi so here is another chapter. I know it's been late in terms of updating but that was due to my exams. **

**I know some of you will hate me because of this chapter but Season 3 is all about Tori getting over Cameron and how he manipulated her. Season 4 will give us all the Happy Ending we all want...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine,**

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-The Gorilla Club-Tori tries to heal, takes risks and actively avoids Andre, Andre meanwhile hangs out with Beck and realises maybe Tori isn't the only one whose struggling with what's happened. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 33-The Breakfast Brunch

A bit of an AU. The gang are in detention, Tori tries and fails to avoid Andre, we get a sliver of a look at Andre's perspective and Cat and Robbie keep sneaking off somewhere without Rex. Also this chapter will be a bit more like the movie rather than the episode so please be aware of some trigger warnings.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

It took me a long time to get myself together. Cameron had been a whirling whirlwind of emotion and I was still unsure of how to proceed now he was dead.

I hadn't gone to the funeral. I know Trina had gone and sat in the back if only to make sure that he was put in the ground but I honestly couldn't face it. I had never met Cameron's parents and I didn't want anyone getting any ideas when it came to Ayden. As far as I was concerned I was the only family that he needed to be happy.

We didn't need anyone else.

And it was then that I had come to a realisation, it was one that I had no doubt would hurt me in times to come, it was one in which I had no doubt that I would regret in times to come but it was also one that I knew I needed to take with open grasping hands because the option left was one that I couldn't see myself doing.

Once…three months ago (and God it had only been three months hadn't it) I had been ready to take it. I had been ready to move on and be with Andre, to make a go of whatever it was that we could have had and then Cameron once again had come and messed it up for me.

Ok so maybe dying wasn't his fault but honestly? Why had he come to me? Why had he wanted to put me through all that? Why would he want me to be there when he died? The questions were endless and I had no answers and now I would never get the answers.

So yeah I was angry. Because for one split second my life was good again and now my heart was broken all over the floor and I was still trying to pick up the pieces. I wasn't grieving Cameron, I had done that a long time ago when he'd left me pregnant and practically destitute in the middle of another state.

No…now I was furious.

Anger is a good emotion to hold onto.

Anger is kinda what got me in Saturday Detention with Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat.

Predictably we all went a little bit nuts. You stick six teenagers in detention and things happen. Like tacos and Cat being a taco virgin. Predictably the conversation shifted to talk about the other type of virginity.

"So…I know Tori obviously lost hers" Robbie said turning a rather fetching shade of red before looking away before he turned to look at the rest of the group. "Has…err…anyone else lost theirs? As a talking point?" he looked utterly embarrassed the second the words has passed his lips.

"I have" Jade said chirping over her taco. Robbie shot a look at Beck who looked extremely pleased with himself for a split second before he reached for another lump of cheese. He nodded at Robbie's question.

"I'm still good" Andre said his voice seemingly back to normal. Like the last few months hadn't happened. Like nothing could ever touch him. It made me both furious and sad at the same time.

"Why?" Beck asked looking confused "You could have anyone you wanted?"

Jade hit him her hair covering her face. I busied myself by forcing food down my throat.

Andre let out a laugh, it was his normal laugh no bitterness nothing to it. "Not really" he said grinning. "Not the one person I want" he shrugged, the room suddenly became very still.

"Oh" Robbie said quietly before he turned his attention to the food in front of him Cat leaning against his shoulder the conversation completely uninteresting her.

"So…err…" I said finally forcing myself to speak. "I was wondering if after detention you all wanted to get some sushi, I know we had taco's and all but I thought we could order in or something because Trina's got Ayden for the night and I could really use a drink and…err…my friends"

I looked down at my hands decidedly not caring about the looks that I knew was getting. I hadn't spoken about hanging out for three months but somehow I knew I had to be the one that made the first move if the six of us were ever to get back to normal. I had to be the one that offered the olive branch and said that yeah, I could move past this. I don't know why that was so important it just was.

"Yeah of course we can" Beck said his voice confused slightly before it took on his normal tone.

* * *

Once that. The hard part as I called it was taken care of I managed to hide away for the rest of the detention. Finally once we were out Cat and Robbie scampered (and there is literally no other word for it other than that) to the nearest car. Beck reached to speak to Jade who shook her head her dark curls falling over her face. He shot a look at me and then disappeared.

Andre was still fiddling with his phone.

"Are you…" she shook her head. I looked at her. She turned to look at Andre and then back at me before she smiled. "See ya in the car Vega" she said shaking her head before ducking out the room her confidence desperately shaken.

And that just left Andre and me in the room.

And suddenly I couldn't help the rush of anger that flew through me burning through every cell that was my body.

"You shouldn't have said that" I said lowly. "Not in front of them". Andre blinked looking up.

"Shouldn't have said what in front of them?" he asked though I knew he knew what.

"Shouldn't have said that you were waiting for the right girl. They all think that it's me" I dithered on the spot. Andre shrugged.

"So" he said looking rather amused. "You know how I feel about you so does everyone else…you know that I love…"

"Stop" I shouted cutting him off.

Andre's expression flittered from amusement to anger to pity. God I hated that look.

"I already know what your gonna say" Andre said his tone lacking emotion. "I knew…well when he died, when Beck rang me that night I guess I knew" he shook his head.

"God" he said his voice full of self-loathing, the type I only ever really associated with me.

"I wish I had what the hell he had" he said grinning some twisted grin coming closer. "I wish I had whatever it was that made you love him, that makes you love him still…he just…he walks into your life and manages to make you doubt yourself all over again, he manages to make you fall in love with him all over again" he shook his head looking rather disgusted. I tried not to recoil. I wasn't going to feel ashamed of myself. And Cameron…Cameron was an issue with Andre that I wasn't ready to contemplate not when he was dead in the ground and his son was at home cuddled up in his 'Big Boy Bed'.

"I really wish I knew how he did it. How he had your total unconditional love and threw it all away and yet still keeps it"

I shook my head anger curling at my insides again.

"Ayden" I said simply.

Andre shook his head. "It's not Ayden" he said simply. "You love him, regardless of what he's done you still love him"

"You love me" I said daring him to deny it.

Shock flittered across his face before it turned back to it's look of complete denial.

"Yeah" he said shaking his head.

"Yeah I do" he turned to me and I saw in that moment that I wouldn't have to explain myself to him, I wouldn't have to explain what I was thinking and feeling in terms of any relationship between him and me because Andre had gotten it, had probably gotten it before I'd even grasped it.

Because I wasn't over Cameron. I wasn't over Cameron, I would never be over Cameron, what he had done to me both before Ayden and afterwards I still hadn't stopped loving him. And it made me sick.

"He was the first man who loved me" I confessed feeling stripped, naked in front of those dark eyes.

"He was the first man who ever touched me, who made love to me who…"

"Abandoned you when you were pregnant" Andre deadpanned cutting across me and effectively stunning me into silence. "Is that really your definition of love?" he crossed his arms "That's sick Tori and more to the point I think you know that"

I blinked. "You" I said flatly my voice as devoid of emotion as his "Have no idea what I have been through, you have no idea what happened in Arizona and you have no idea what I went through, some parts of myself I have the right to keep to myself and I don't have to justify the relationship I have with the father of my son"

Andre nodded his face carefully shuttered. "I know that" he said finally. "I don't pretend to know and I said I would wait and I will…some part of me will always wait…"

"Don't" I said finally and it was heart wrenching the thought of Andre with another woman but at the same time it wasn't. Because I was seventeen and felt almost seventy. And I couldn't be alone forever and I knew that know but I couldn't be with Andre, because the smouldering heat between us was consuming and never ending and dangerous and I wasn't ready for danger.

"Can't do that Vega" Andre shrugged and the use of my last name seemed to slap me into submission, seemed to wake me up from the dream I'd been living in.

"I want to" I confessed and I knew he knew what I was talking about "I do you know"

Andre nodded readjusting his bag his face so impossibly soft and sad.

"I know that baby" he said grinning sadly. "I know"

I looked down at the desk.

"You deserve to be happy" Andre said finally. "I can make you happy, I know I can make you happy I just…I don't think I could do that right now" he shrugged and I blinked back tears at the helplessness of the situation that we were facing.

"I love you" I said tears spilling freely. Somehow it felt freeing to say it out loud, what I had known for a long time but hadn't the balls to admit.

Andre's eyes closed for the briefest second before they opened again. "I love you too" he said smiling bitterly. "But Tori I really don't think I can do this with you right now, because I think you would force yourself to love me right now and I think we both deserve more than that"

I shook my head. He was right naturally but I didn't want to agree with that.

"Friends" I said finally.

Andre laughed.

"Always and forever" he said his own eyes bright in the darkness.

He kissed me then, soft and gentle and almost freeing. I gripped his hard shoulders and for a second I let my forehead rest against his.

"I'm not gonna come tonight" he said against my hair. "I need to tonight, in the morning were gonna pretend that this didn't happen and then were gonna live normal lives, date normal people and see what happens…"

I nodded against his chest. After the last three months I figured I could have this. I could allow myself this.

Andre pressed another kiss into my hair his hands finding my face and forcing me to look at him. He kissed me for the second time then and it was so much like the first all passion and his hands in my hair and mine in his and suddenly we found ourselves on the desk him standing my legs wrapped around his hips again.

If he'd had asked me there and then if it was alright for him to take things further with me I would have undone my jeans and pushed down my panties myself. As God as my whiteness and I'd have had no regrets.

And then Andre stopped. He pulled back and pressed a small kiss on my head before turning and walking out of the door not looking back.

I sat there dazed and shaking. Weather it was with sheer pure want or sheer heartache I wasn't sure, I had burned the last bridge and now I had to rebuild as best I could. I had to seriously look at my life, look at myself, try and be a teenager before it was swept away from me again. Try and be happy with myself before anyone else came along.

Jade opened the door a few minutes later. She looked at me her face pale in her drawn out face and I realised that Jade hadn't looked the same since that night three months ago. She seemed to grasp what had happened since she'd left the room.

"Come on" she sighed looking drawn and pale. "Come on, Beck's got the car ready, let's go back to his RV and order some Sushi. You can skype Ayden from the car" she smiled and I smiled back.

The light was blinding but not the worst I'd seen. I wasn't stumbling in my sister's arms as police were swarming around her. I wasn't broken or defeated. Not yet.

I walked out of that school with my head held high, and it was with the knowledge of that old saying that the darkest hour was just before the dawn.

Well…I had lived through some pretty dark hours.

Bring on the dawn.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. This Season is pretty Tori centric but fair warning at least two episodes are AU. Next Season is are happy ending but this season focuses on Tori finally getting past her issues with men and her own self-worth which she hasn't done yet. So far she doesn't believe she deserves to be happy. That's all changing however. **


	34. The Gorilla Club

**Hi so here is another chapter, I have been busy with exams and work so this is a bit later than hoped for and I am going on holiday soon so I except at most two more updates before that...**

**Here is the next chapter, this is a prelude into the next episode and fair warning the next chapter will delve a lot into Jade and Tori's relationship because in my opinion a lot happened behind closed doors. **

**Also will give you fair warning at least half of this series will be AU due to an episode coming up. I wont give away more than that. **

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, **

**Next Chapter-The Worst Couple-As another relationship crumbles, Jade and Tori both contend with the aftershocks of Cameron's death and come to an new understanding about what happened in that hotel room and their friendship. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 34-The Gorilla Club

Tori tries to heal, takes risks and actively avoids Andre, Andre meanwhile hands out with Beck and realises that Tori might not be the only one struggling to come to terms with what's happened.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

There were some days that I couldn't see the point of getting out of bed. I allowed myself a weeks-worth of self-pity before managed to drag myself out of bed. I took a long shower and cried a little before I managed to get myself up. It was a long haul but a month after Cameron's death as we were nearing spring I managed to crack a smile and really mean it.

I had thrown myself back into acting with all of what was left. When I wasn't with Ayden at home I was throwing myself into my schoolwork. Gone were the days where I had been a normal teenager that had thought that she didn't need to work only live of her rich parents. I had a child now and there was nothing coming from his father now so that left me to take care of him.

And if that burning desire helped me forget that last conversation with Andre then you know what? I could live with that. One hundred percent could I live with that? I could live with anything including being alone if it ensured the safety and happiness of my son.

However I wanted to make a go of it with my work. I wanted to make a go of it when it came to my career. Because even if I didn't have anything else then I wanted that. I wanted to become credible in my chosen profession and having a child didn't exactly make you open to the market that most artists try to apply to. I was different and because of that I had to work a lot harder than most other people.

And nearly everyone at Hollywood Arts worked hard. No scratch that…everyone at Hollywood Arts worked hard. This was why we were at this school.

So when Cat suggested I take more risks to get the creative juices following I thought to hell with it why not? Turns out that was a big mistake. Because as it turns out I am not good when it comes to riding an actual gorilla. I mean there is taking risks and then there is leaving my kid an orphan.

"Did you loosen up?" Cat asked me giddily as I staggered off and sat down breathing heavily through my nose. God if I could stand right now and my hands weren't shaking I would wrap them around her throat just for suggesting this.

Need to loosen up my ass.

I laughed when Trina took one look at me. I was a mess when it came to what I was wearing. My jeans were torn and I was shaking slightly from the adrenaline but I had to admit that I was having fun. I had took a risk and for the first time in my life it had paid off. That was a new thing for me.

For once it didn't hurt to laugh.

I chewed thoughtfully as I prepared Ayden's food. God I was glad he was on solids now. Soon he'd be turning three and I'd finally be over this terrible year that had took more than one man I had loved away from me.

And maybe I could be happy again.

I turned around to see Trina watching me from over her book. She had a strange expression on her face one I hadn't seen in a long time, when I'd come back and she'd come downstairs in the morning and watch me just to make sure I wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"What?" I asked reaching for the

"I thought I'd forgotten the sound of you laughing it's been so long" she said smiling. It was her real smile to, the one my sister had had before Hollywood Arts the one that she'd had when I was a child and I was scared of the thunderstorms or the earthquakes and she would let me crawl into her bed and snuggle down in her arms.

I considered what she'd said for a second before shrugging.

"I guess I finally found something to laugh about"

* * *

Andre's Point of View

Since that Saturday detention I had actively tried and failed to spend time with Tori alone. Tori had for the most part calmed down. She was smiling more, talking more, and coming out of her shell more. She was slowly getting back together.

Problem was everything and everyone else seemed to be falling apart.

I was spending the afternoon with Beck as we were attempting to write out a song. While Beck was predominantly an acting major he had taken a minor in music like the rest of us and therefore had the same homework we all did.

The problem was he spent the majority of the afternoon checking his phone.

"Problems with Jade?" I finally asked. Beck shrugged.

"I think Cameron freaked her out" he said finally.

I stopped looking up in surprise, Beck had never been one to beat around the bush, and it was probably one of the reasons why he and Jade worked so well together. But he seemed for once, surprised that he'd brought the up the subject that had become taboo.

"She saw a dead body" I pointed out reasonably. "It was enough to freak anyone out, not even Jade's invincible. Maybe halfway"

Beck snorted.

"I should have gone with her" he said shaking her head. "I thought…well I never thought he was dead"

I nodded. "I didn't think past the missing part" I confessed because I hadn't. I hadn't thought past anything until Beck had ran out the door after a phone call from Jade before he'd phoned from the police precinct that Tori and Jade were both safe and that Cameron was dead.

Robbie had took the phone call and Cat had taken one look at his face and curled up next to him her hair clashing with his jumper.

Until I had seen Tori the next day half slumped and shivering in her sisters arms in sweats. Trina had shot me a look that had pretty much ensured that I couldn't even get near her.

I chewed my bottom lip stubbornly refusing to allow myself to dwell on those memories.

"Jade ok?" I said finally. And when Beck looked up his expression was a mixture of pain and tiredness and that bitter expression I had come to recognise in response to what me, myself and Beck applied whenever Tori's ex was mentioned.

"No" Beck said finally. He sighed thoughtfully and leaned back looking older and more tired than anyone and I thought that finally, the strong and reliable Beck was finally feeling the strain. It was enough to want to make me to lie on the floor and never give up.

"Then again" Beck said his expression so hopelessly empty and exhausted that I couldn't help but allow my own eyes to drift shut, both of our hearts and minds on our grieving girls who would never be the same because of one man.

(And then Beck asked the question that we would always wonder about the answer)

"Are any of us?"

And that indeed was called the 'Golden Question'.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. **


	35. The Worst Couple

**Hi here is another chapter. I am hoping to get one more published before I go away but I am warning you in this one anyhow. **

**The next three or four chapters are going to be massively AU also another warning. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**This is a short chapter as the next ones will be so long and focuses a lot on Jade and Tori. Both girls went through a horrible experience when it came to that hotel room. Trina didn't see the whole body she was more focused on her sister but there will be a couple of moments in Season 3 where she tries to deal with the aftereffect. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-Andre's Horrible Girl-As Andre finds a new girlfriend. Tori is furious, Beck and Jade are awkward and danger strikes the gang. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 35-The Worst Couple

As another relationship crumbles, Tori and Jade must both contend with the aftershocks of Cameron's death and come to a new understanding about what happened in that hotel room and their friendship.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

Poker night was something that had been born since we'd known each other and this was the first one however that we'd done however since Cameron had died. This was also the first poker night done after Sinjin's talk show about the Worst Couples or whatnot.

I hadn't bothered whatsoever when it had come to watching or participating all that much. All I knew was that Jade and Beck had somehow managed to get themselves voted the worst couple at Hollywood Arts and while Jade seemed furious Beck just seemed…almost like he was waiting for something like this to happen.

The game was turning dirty and dirtier between Beck and Jade, even more so than usual and for once I was glad that I had left Ayden upstairs and was going upstairs to check every ten minutes rather than leaving the monitor on. Cat and Robbie were staying out of the row that seemed to be brewing while Trina was throwing herself into the thick of it.

And then just like that it was over. The straw had broken the camel's back. Jade and Beck were done. Jade looked half determined and half frightened as she'd walked out the door her face a horribly painted mask of forced bravado. Beck simply looked stunned. In truth I don't think he had ever envisioned himself as ever being on the end of a Break Up. Beck and Jade had been volatile and dangerous at best but they had, had their loving moments as well, apparently that hadn't been enough.

And now we were here.

"Let's play" Beck continued his voice harsh with that still stunned quality to it that told everyone that he had never envisioned a break up when it had come to Jade. I swallowed putting down my bottle and as I turned around my fingers accidently brushed Andre's burning bright on my hand. "You Ok?" he asked me low and gentle and a wave of anger burned through me.

Why should Andre care about me after he had explicitly told me that he didn't want to be with me? Why should he get to care? Why should I care that he cared? And why pray tell did it make my stomach flutter with little butterflies when he did things like this?

"Fine" I said nonchalantly pulling my hand away from the warmth and into the cold. I turned around reaching for the popcorn and the nearest soda but I wished that the drink was a lot less strong and a lot less fizzy.

* * *

It was a lot longer, late at night when Ayden was asleep and the gang had gone home when the doorbell rang. I was sat typing my American History Essay when the doorbell rang. I gulped down another mouthful of tea and pattered my way over to the door.

It was Jade. She was shivering and she looked…well…empty…there was no other words to describe it. She looked utterly drained. The wind howled around her and she looked like some sort of gothic princess.

I opened the door wider letting her come in. She was shivering but I could tell it wasn't from the cold.

Jade stood there swaying, I grabbed her shirt and forced her out of her wet clothes and her jeans. Thankfully there was a clean load of laundry just waiting to be folded and taken to their separate rooms and I grabbed one of my jumpers and a pair of Trina's leggings and passed them to her.

Numbly Jade put them on but there was something almost robotic about how she was acting. Finally, dressed in dry clothes she dropped back onto the couch looking drained and exhausted.

"Beck and I broke up" she said finally running a hand over her face and smudging her eyeliner in a way that made her look even more tragically beautiful than before. Because Jade was always beautiful, beautiful and tragic and broken. There was nothing more to say to her once she'd stated that. I chewed my bottom lip and put the kettle on.

Desperate times, desperate measures. I grabbed two spoons and spooned some tea leaves from my Mom's special Earl Grey through the strainer and into the mugs. "Milk?" I asked carefully and Jade blinked before shaking her head. "Black" she said finally.

I nodded pouring myself some milk and letting the tea brew. I took it back to Jade who took it cupping her white hands around the bright blue china she took a sip winced and then her face relaxed somewhat.

"Beck dumped me" she said finally. I nodded taking a gulp of my own tea.

"I didn't…I didn't…think…that I would ever have to look to see a place where Beck wasn't here with me" she confessed finally her hair hiding her face. Still Jade West to the end. Hiding her thoughts and feelings when it came to the truth even when everyone knew about it.

She turned to face me then her face so impossibly white and fragile, like a broken china doll. She seemed to debate on what to say before she smiled another one of those bitter smiles that made her seem more human than she'd ever come across.

"I see him sometimes you know" she said conversationally. "I see him and you, him dead and you broken..." she shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it before and all I can see when I close my eyes is you and him and how me and Trina didn't have a clue what we were walking into" she shook her head again her hair flying.

I bit my lip. What had happened in that room was still a blur to me but I had no idea the effect it had had on Jade, tough and brilliant Jade West who never backed down without a fight and had in the course of three months lost her boyfriend and her confidence.

I chewed my bottom lip again before releasing it and taking another gulp of tea and then placing my cup on the table.

"You want something stronger?" I asked carefully. Jade paused and nodded. "After this" she said pointing to her tea. "Pour me a glass of wine and then...i want to watch some really trashy TV shows. The kind that only tourists and Canadian's watch"

I nodded reaching out to stand up but before I could move Jade's hand reached out and grabbed mine curling our fingers together.

"For tonight I want a friend" she said finally as if every word was costing her somewhat. "I want a friend who knows what it was like in that room..." she shrugged. "Even if you don't remember that much"

It was an admission but not much. It might have been a peace offering but I wasn't sure. God only knows what it might have been but in that one second, in that one hour it seemed to be just two girls who had each been effected in their own way by an unspeakable tragedy finally finding the courage to move forwards.

Ok well...that's what I'd like to think.

* * *

**And let me know what you think..**


	36. Andre's Horrible Girl

**Hi so here is another chapter, I said I wanted to get two posted before I went away and for once I made good on that promise. Therefore I leave you with a cliffhanger and a chapter that leads into the AU part of this season. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing but Ayden is mine. **

**Also I don't live in the US therefore I don't know much about earthquakes therefore if I made a mistake I apologise. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-3x05-Car, Rain and Fire-Disaster strikes as the girls go out late at night to help Cat pay her respects to her supposedly favourite dead actress. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 36-Andre's Horrible Girl

Andre dates a horrible girl, Tori is furious even though she knows she shouldn't be and might be a little...or a lot jealous, things get both personal and steamy and danger occurs.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

Andre was dating again. And that wasn't what rankled me, please don't think that I am that petty. I had no issue with the fact he...yeah that's a lie.

And she was a bitch. A rich bitch witch extraordinaire with a famous father. That just rankled me even more. I wanted to scratch her mean little eyes out and rip her extensions and force feed her, her false nails again and again and again. On and on the wheels spin.

And she was changing him...ugh...she had him in jackets and pocket hankies and expensive clothes that made your fingers itch to see what was underneath them. God the thought was enough to keep me up at night. And it was. There was sleeplessness and an overwhelming ache that had me awake and feeling alive for the better parts of now nearly three years.

I swallowed down the bile and the tears and instead spent my nights in with Ayden. "I don't need any man if I have you" I said and Ayden would always giggle and hold out his hands to show me whatever he had with him that day. With him now in day care more and more I had more flexibility which didn't leave much time for me to be distracted.

And then Andre came over. And ate my mash potatoes.

Ok so I felt...happy...when I found out it was all a publicity stunt to get a shoe in with Ritch Bitch's father, and yeah I was calling her that in my head and no I didn't feel guilty. Andre had said that he loved me, I had said I'd loved him and then he had left me in that room no matter what his reasons and I was right back to where I started. Alone with my son only know I remembered what it felt like to love someone again, I knew what it felt like to be loved by someone, to put your trust in someone and while Andre had walked away for what I knew was the sake of both of our sanity. Rationality however and what I felt were two very different things.

And now I had somehow managed to let him convince me to sing a song with him at this girl's birthday party. How I wasn't sure but he had. Maybe it was because Andre was my friend, maybe it was because I was now invested in singing more and more rather than getting caught up in drama after drama. Or maybe it was because he had looked at me again like I was worth something, like I was loveable. The way he had all through those stolen kisses in closets and classrooms.

Either way I reckon I was screwed. Royally screwed.

* * *

So I dressed up, putting on my makeup and curling my hair, I dressed casually in jeans but I changed them three times to find the ones that hugged my ass better, I changed my shirt so that it showed a hint of cleavage even after one child there wasn't much there but it was the effort that counted I supposed.

Andre shot me a look as I came down the stairs, Ayden upstairs with my Dad in the study watching out for him, Andre's eyes were burning again watching me with an almost dangerous intent that made me shiver. I swallowed harshly turning away and reaching for the jacket slung over the corner of the chair.

"Andre we should go" I said breaking his eye contact with me and forcing the door open. Perhaps catching my expression (which I knew was mutinous) I was sure that Andre who was on the verge of saying something changed his mind and instead followed me out the door and into the car without saying a word.

"I know you don't like Hope" he said in the car. Perhaps it was the bitterness that the whole situation had caused that made my reply as sharp as it was.

"I'm happy you're moving on, it's always nice having a point proven to you"

Andre blinked and I looked up from under my eyelashes to see his hands falter under the steering wheel. I knew I had hit him hard but the anger and misery that had consumed me when I thought about how I had been left in that classroom...the anger that consumed me when I thought about how I had been left in that restroom in Arizona...that anger was all that kept me stable when it came with the hurt.

"You're angry with me" he said finally. "I wasn't trying to hurt you Tori, I wasn't...do you think that having a relationship with anybody that isn't you isn't wrong? Hope could be royalty but she isn't you and therefore..." he trailed off shrugging and the conversation in the car stilted.

I had never expected that answer, that brutal honestly that came with Andre Harris. And therefore I adverted my eyes out the window and hoped that Andre didn't realise that I was blinking too rapidly for a normal person.

* * *

We got to the restaurant just in enough time to see Hope through herself at Andre. I moved away least this hurt feeling in my chest increase. Being angry at Andre wasn't something that I had planned and even though he was trying to explain as best he could all I could think was that what Cameron had said (regardless of what had transpired during his death) about me being unlovable.

But I had never been a believer when it had come to things like that. So I plastered on a smile and sang a song and substituted the brown eyes of Andre for the brown eyes of my son. Despite everything I managed to work my way through the song and the smile I had at the end of the last lyric was real.

Because this was me and Andre and this was a song and this relationship was how it had all started. Me and Andre singing a song. And for what it was worth it was a good song, it was the first thing in a long time that made me feel like my old self. Singing with Andre was natural to me like breathing and I was happy when it was over, breathless and feeling the high.

And then disaster struck.

I was watching Andre and Hope talking (or more like arguing) with a vicious sense of glee when the earth began shaking. Earthquakes are not uncommon in LA but there hadn't been one in a long time and therefore people were screaming and diving for cover.

Plaster was falling out the ceiling and dust was everywhere, presents and glass shattering as well as what looked like something falling on Hope. Usually I would be thrilled even if I wasn't that type of girl but I was too busy with the falling glass over my head. God I really hoped that his mini quake or whatever it was wouldn't effect Ayden and my Dad.

I would have to get home and get to Ayden, my Dad and all of the LAPD would be out in full force dealing not only with their day to day jobs but the standby they'd be put on after this.

There was a second where I couldn't see past the dust and the glass and the screaming and shaking and then the dust settled. Somehow within all the chaos I had managed to cut myself on a piece of glass and my hand and arm was bleeding, I had also managed to lose Andre in the rush.

I stood up shaking slightly and forcing my legs to move. I looked around. There was a thick layer of dust around the room and many people were crying, everyone was so locked in their own little world that nobody could do anything but lean on each other and move towards the exit unless they were injured.

"Tori" said an urgent voice in my ear and I turned around to see Andre looking at me with that look in his eye that had been partly responsible for the reason that I had fallen in love with him in the first place.

His hand found my chin forcing my eyes to look into his for a second and I shrugged unsure of what my answer would be.

"You Ok?" I said finally and Andre gave out a life that sounded bitter and broken before nodding once.

"You're bleeding baby" he said and I looked down. "Not much" I countered. "Your girlfriend is hurt more than me" I said bitterly. Andre shrugged still not taking his eyes away from me.

"Don't care" he said finally. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded back biting my lip. "Can you drive me home?" I asked letting my lip go to speak. "I want to get home to my boy" Andre nodded and finally removed his hand from my chin linking it with my fingers and dragging me through the crowd and out the door and into his car.

We drove home in silence but the silence wasn't awkward like the drive there but rather tired and fraught with something that neither one of us wanted to explain or ask about.

My Dad was at the door wrenching it open and handing Ayden to me.

"I gotta go" he said nodding at Andre. "The boys are gonna be busy tonight. I'm glad you're ok" and then he was gone. It was nothing personal but I knew my Dad had to get to work and fast.

"I can stay" Andre said when there was silence in the house. I pressed Ayden who was sleeping against my chest and paused. In truth I wanted Andre to stay, I wanted Andre to hold me and Ayden promise me he was never going to leave but I knew if I went down that road then I would never get off it and although I was scared and broken and destroyed in ways I had never envisioned happening I was still able to make up my own mind. I wanted Andre. I just knew that Andre didn't deserve me. And even though I knew that he would disagree that didn't change the fact that I knew deep down that I needed help, that I had been broken...and yeah I suppose it was a broken record to many but I suppose the saying unless you _'Walk a mile in the other's shoes'_ was a strong president in this case.

"No" I said finally. "Go..." I wanted to say _'Go and be happy'_ but I didn't think I could stand the conversation that would stem from that and perhaps Andre recognising that nodded once, ran a hand down a sleeping Ayden's back and left leaving me with the other hand which once again found my face and this time I leaned in nuzzling against his soft skin.

"Ok" Andre said. And he did.

God if I had known what was coming next.

* * *

**Your reviews make me happy so let me know what you think, until I'm back from holiday this is me out...**


	37. Car, Rain And Fire

**Hi so here is another chapter, this took the longest time to write and it's massively AU. While the following chapters will be still cannon ish to the episodes expect a lot of flashbacks. **

**I wont spoil the chapter too much but this is massively AU. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, **

**Please read and review. **

**This chapter is structured a little differently that the others. **

**Next Chapter-Tori and Jade's Playdate-As Tori and Jade are forced to work on a assignment together, flashbacks show what happened following the events of the previous chapter. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 37-Car, Rain and Fire.

Disaster strikes as the girls go out driving late at night to pay their respects to Cat's favourite actress. Massively AU chapter.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

_They say you don't know what you've got till it's gone. Truth; you knew exactly what you had. You just thought you'd never lose it. _

Cat's favourite actress was dead, but not really.

Jade thought she was at fault, but not really.

I thought that nothing could break me further, but not really.

And the weather was supposed to be sunny, but not really.

But more on that later.

* * *

_Cat's Actress _

Cat's favourite actress was dead. She was a complete unknown that I had never head off and both me and Jade were only going along for the simple reason that Cat wanted us to.

"I hate this" Jade muttered as we leant against the car waiting for Cat to put the hamster we were working with for our science project. "I hate the fact that she's...so Cat, I mean I love her and all but I hate the fact that she's so cheerful and I hate the fact that I'm doing all the work because of some woman that I don't even know...I mean..."she gave a loose shrug and then muttered under her breath so I couldn't hear her all that way.

"I mean it's not like it's Julie Andrews"

I blinked. "You like Julie Andrews?"

Jade stared at me. "Who doesn't like Julie Andrews? Sound of Music is a classic. It should be compulsory. We should learn the wonders that is Julie Andrews...beats all that classical shit that Andre's into"

She trailed off as she realised what she had said. She turned a fetching shade of pink and then chewed her bottom lip as she climbed into the car the subject of Andre finally over at least for the time being.

Cat ended up conning all of us and managed to get us to take her to San Diego. Trina was with Ayden but a combination of the rain, the wind and the scary as fuck clown at the service station effectively made sure that we were irritable (and silent) for the remainder of the trip.

And then it turned out that Cat's actress wasn't even dead.

"All of that" Jade said finally still shaking with the aftereffects of being sprayed with a hose by a manic actress. "For a woman that was still alive" she shook her head leaning back against the seat unable to seemingly comprehend what had happened.

I smiled back as Cat still acting like being sprayed with a water pistol by an enraged Mona Patterson was the best thing that had ever happened to her in her short life.

* * *

_Jade's 'Fault'_

Jade and Beck had broken up. Despite the three years they had dated each other they had finally had enough. And despite the brave faces that each had displayed it was clear to...well...anyone with a working brain that the two of them both loved and deeply missed each other.

Jade leaned down in her seat and gave a long drawn out sigh. I realised that under her eyes there were dark shadows and she looked as exhausted as I always felt now even more so.

"You wanna talk?" I asked lightly. Jade opened one eye and raised the one eyebrow above with an expression of disbelief in the only way that she knew how.

"No" she said finally. "No I don't want to talk...and not about that" she shook her head and I knew the 'That' she was refusing to mention. It was a constant open and unopened topic between the two of us.

"If it broke you and Beck up..." I pressed but Jade was already shaking her head.

"Me and Beck..." she shook her head again.

"It's complicated. Month after month of complication. I'm me...i'm dark and scary and whatever...I wanted Beck when he was a freshmen and I was sure that he wanted me. God knows I knew that he wanted me" she shrugged. "I wanted it to last forever...I thought it would last forever"

She shook her head her wet hair flying and sprinkling both me and Cat with droplets of water. She looked back up at the sky and frowned. "Shit" she said as if the conversation about how she wanted Beck back and how she had thought that they would be together forever hadn't happened. "It's beginning to rain again"

And it was. Groaning I leaned my head against the seat as Cat curled up into a small ball on the back to try and avoid the raindrops that were falling with gusto. Jade caught my eye and I knew that we were both thinking about a hot shower, some hot chocolate and considering the fact that Jade had just shown a rather considerable amount of emotion for her I imagine a very strong glass of alcohol.

"Come on" I said stretching my head back and wincing as my back cracked in protest. "Let's get home before something else goes wrong"

Jade shot me a wry look under her dark lashes. "What" she said dryly "Could possibly go more wrong?" I grinned despite the thickening rain making it hard to see.

"You sure you're ok driving in this?" I asked gesturing to the rain that was steadily falling.

Jade looked up and frowned wincing and wiping her face as the rain increased. She chewed her lip for a second before nodding looking resolute.

"I want to go home and have a hot bath with lots of bubbles and the half bottle of the red wine my Dad left behind when he went to Japan on business last week.

I grinned leaning back against the seat.

* * *

_The Weather was supposed to be Sunny._

The weather was supposed to be sunny. Instead it was dark, the freeway was empty and the rain was falling with a steady rage. I suppose that it was poetic justice that the rain and the night and the cold were seeping into all three of us.

Jade was steadily driving but the rain was getting heavier and heavier and I could tell that Jade was struggling to drive and looking tired and so I was just about to tell her to find a spot and pull over, off the road so we could find a hotel for the night if needs be when she suddenly straightened up.

Something...someone...God knows what had come around us and in a mad dash to overtake had forced Jade to do a hard left. The combination of the rain, the fact that the road was already wet and the tyres skidding forced the car over the edge of the road.

Cat was screaming, Jade's hand had found mine and all I could think about was Ayden the little boy I had left at home with my sister who had lost his father and now had his mother in a car being driven off the road and down into a ditch the car turning over and glass flying everywhere.

The car stopped still but there was blood dripping down my face and Jade was slumped over the steering wheel unconscious. I wanted to turn and look at Cat but there was a searing pain in my upper shoulder that I knew with the surge of adrenaline I couldn't look at unless I started panicking.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

_And Nothing More Can Break Me. (Or so I thought) _

When I woke up there was something dripping down my face.

It took me a few seconds to realise that the wet feeling was blood.

I blinked looking around. Jade was next to me still slumped over the wheel and her dark hair was spread across her face. I shifted wincing to move Jade's hair out of her face. I fumbled with my fingers and then waited agonizingly.

I swallowed down the bile in my throat and breathed out what I thought was a sob. Jade was alive, breathing at any rate.

I tried to turn around to see about Cat but my arm was in agony. I twisted again to face it and had to bite down the scream of shock and pain.

A huge piece of glass had lodged it's way into shoulder. It must have come from the now shattered windows. The glass was in thick and deep and it was with what one could almost describe as awe that I managed to force my hand up and touch the end of the glass.

"Shit" I breathed my voice sounding strange even to my own ears. It was like something had forced me to react numbly. I leaned back breathing out a long breath.

Then I turned without warning biting down the pain and only just managing to swallow down the scream as the glass shifted to see how bad Cat was. I could only managed a quick glance before I had to turn back pain making me grit my teeth.

Cat looked alive. She had been thrown forwards and then backwards and was sprawled on the back of the seat like a little rag doll. Her eyelids were fluttering back and forth even as her knee dangled at a horrific angle.

I turned around sirens were nearby I could hear them.

But I didn't think about that. An accident like the one we had had wouldn't have stayed quiet for long and I didn't think that it would take long for someone to come to our aid. But that right there and then wasn't what I was thinking about. Right there and then I was thinking about my baby boy. About Ayden who was right now at home in his bed sleeping soundly.

I wanted to call Ayden and let him know that his Momma loved him no matter what happened to me but I knew that I couldn't ring Trina in the middle of the night and then have her wake him up to listen to his mother without freaking Trina out and I didn't need her screaming down the phone at me. Not when there was so much to say and not enough time (or at least I thought at the time) to say it.

I fumbled around the seat and inwardly cheered when my fingers found my phone. The screen was cracked and the light was slightly dimmed but there was signal. With trembling, blood stained fingers I managed to drag my screen to my call logs and then found the one number I wanted to call.

It rang once.

"Hey" came Andre's voice over the phone. He sounded confused but pleased and I realised with a heavy heart that this was the first conversation that me and him had had since we had broken off...whatever...we'd had.

I had to turn my head then to spit out a mouthful of blood. At least I think it was blood. To be honest the pain was much more important.

"Hey" I said biting back the pain. "You with anyone?"

"Just the guys and Trina...were at your house but don't worry Ayden's fast asleep...you wanna go on speaker?"

"No" I coughed "Just calling to check" Andre didn't comment on the fact that I hadn't known he was coming over.

"Oh" Andre said "Hey do you know anything about this accident on the news? It might delay you coming home though I have to admit I'd stop of on the way home and spend the night in a hotel. Jade must be spitting feathers right now" he laughed at the end of that and I had to squeeze my eyes shut against both the pain and the tears that were forming. The sirens were getting louder and I could hear voices. Jade's fingers twitched on the steering wheel.

Well...I didn't know what made me say it, maybe the accident, maybe the fact that help was coming but not coming fast enough, probably because it was true. But I said it. For the second time I said it.

"I love you"

There was a second of pause then a sound as if Andre was moving. When he spoke again his voice was lower and this time there was a clear note of confusion that seemed to hide something else in his voice.

"Tor..."

"No" I coughed again as light from what must have been a flashlight was shone over the car. "I needed to say that...cause...that accident...that's us Andre"

There was a long pause then there was a shout so loud that I had to put the phone away from my ear. It slipped and I had to scramble to pick it up before the pain from moving my shoulder got too bad.

Someone was defiantly coming I just hoped that they would be here in time.

I managed to grab the phone and bring it back to my ear wincing at both the pain and the loud voices down the other end of the phone. Someone was shouting both outside the car but inside the car as well.

"Tori!" came Andre's voice over the phone and I managed a smile even as I struggled to stay awake.

"Yeah" I said finally my voice faint.

"Hey..." Andre said loudly and there was something in his tone that I had never heard before that I might have analysed more if I wasn't coughing up blood, unable to move and crying with pain.

"...Hey..." I said finally.

"I love you" I said again. "I love you and you have to promise me..." I turned and spat out another mouthful of blood. "That you'll be there for Ayden"

Andre's voice came in and out over the phone sounding terrified.

"...Beck I don't know...just drive faster..." his voice changed as my last sentence seemed to creep in on him, when his voice came back on the phone it was dark and filled with a tone I had never heard of him before.

"_Don't you dare_ fucking give up on me Vega" he hissed under his breath. "Don't you _dare_ give up on me now, not after everything we've been through. You don't even think about giving up"

"Andre" I said struggling to breathe again.

"No" Andre snapped back. "Were almost at the accident sight and then were gonna follow you on to the hospital you understand me? You don't get to die on me Vega, not when there's a little boy at home who needs you too much...not when I need you too much..." he lowered his voice until it was barely a whisper.

"Not when I love you too much"

I smiled my eyes finally falling shut I had heard what I wanted to hear and the phone slipped from my fingers and fell down the side of the seat. The voices were getting louder and louder and I knew that it was either a rescue or something else but finally the pain won and I fell into the deep dark abyss of unconsciousness.

In doing so I didn't hear the shout of 'Tori!' over the phone nor did I hear the small groan that followed it. For I was blissfully out.

And it had started to rain.

* * *

_The Few Seconds of Consciousness_

Over the course of my nearly eighteen years on this Earth I had wondered about heaven or hell. I doubt there is one person that hasn't wondered...me...I try not to.

When I woke up for the briefest of seconds it seemed to me like heaven wasn't supposed to have beeping noises or white bright lights or me lying on an uncomfortable bed.

Once the lights assaulted my eyes I glued them shut again. Somehow I had survived looking at the equipment next to me and the drugs that were being pumped through my veins.

I wanted my son but I knew he was with Trina. I wanted...well...

I moved my had slowly feeling like it was a block of wood but my fingers flexed against something and I tried to move my head to see what it was.

It was Andre. He was curled up onto one of the hard chairs near my bed and he was asleep. The angle I was at made it difficult for me to see his face but I dropped my eyes downwards and what I saw made me smile for a second before tears threatened to overwhelm me.

Andre was holding my hand.

And with that image burning under my eyelids I closed my eyes and drifted off into the oblivion.

* * *

**And let me know what you think.**


	38. Tori And Jade's Playdate

**Hi so here is another chapter, I didn't realise until I checked that we are working our way through season 3 really fast and soon we will be onto season 4. **

**This chapter does spend more time on the relationship between Jade and Tori and doesn't go into depth with the relationship between Andre and Tori but don't worry, this is just one of the flashbacks that will occur for the reminder of the season so don't worry. **

**I am not a medical expert so I don't know if everything is accurate keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-April Fools Blank-As Tori goes back to school she doesn't realise the events happening around her and in a flashback Tori and Ayden regroup after their accident. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 38-Tori And Jade's Playdate

Contains flashbacks. As Tori and Jade go out as part of an assignment and in an attempt to get their lives back on track meanwhile flashbacks (italics) show the first part of the aftermath of the accident.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

It took nearly two months for the three of us to be well enough to go back to school. Cat had shattered her left kneecap and had to have it rebuilt using a combination of metal and screws. She would struggle to dance on stage for longer than five minutes before taking a break but I was relieved to see that her happy personality had not changed despite the accident. According to Robbie (who had never left her side) the only thing she was upset about was that her jeans had been ruined when they'd cut her out of them.

Jade on the other hand was a different story. She had been flung forwards and had a severe concussion. Glass had fallen into her lap and a large piece of it had pierced her left side so deep that it had nicked her ovary. Despite the Doctor's best intentions she had to have it removed. Jade had been subdued afterwards before gradually becoming her usually bitter self. If she was upset about her chances of conceiving naturally had diminished somewhat she didn't show it.

I on the other hand had been lucky. The glass had managed to avoid both bone and tissue. It had left a long scar down the sides of my shoulder and I had several cuts from the glass still dotting my face but the three of us were alive and we all knew how lucky that was.

A wall of understanding seem to spring up between Andre, Robbie and Beck. They never tried to ask questions and vice versa. They had never told us what had happened when they had rushed to the hospital and we never told them about the accident. We never told them how we felt about it, I suspected for the first few weeks everyone was so emotionally raw about what had happened that we all pretended it didn't happen.

The school had been more than considerate with what had happened. With three students down they couldn't appear to be more, especially with my father and Jade's back in town and both of them angry. How they were angry at Hollywood Arts I didn't understand but Trina told me quietly one afternoon that they were both really just angry with themselves.

For the first couple of months I did schoolwork in my bed, my shoulder was too stiff to move much and it made carrying Ayden difficult. Trina had for once been a big help. She had accepted the role of big sister perfectly and therefore had ensured that Ayden was getting all the attention he needed, especially in those first few days when I had been unable to play or stay awake for longer than a few hours.

* * *

_The first thing I was aware of after I blacked out the first time was the noise. There was beeping that had started out gentle at first but as I became more and more conscious I found was getting more and more annoying as time went on. _

_Memories started to come back to me. My name was Tori, I had been in a car accident with my best friends Cat and Jade and I had rang Andre when I had thought I was going to die. _

_And I had no idea where I was or where my son was. _

_It was with that thought in mind that I managed to open my eyes and force myself (or try to) into a sitting position. _

_Someone shifted next to me as I groaned as pain shot through my shoulder. _

_"__Easy" said a voice I knew as intimately as I knew Ayden's little words. That voice as warm as melted caramel and still had that effect on me. There was warm hands on my skin and they were pushing me back into a lying position. It was Andre. _

_He looked tired and had I been in the mood to ask I might have asked why but I had to admit that I was too tired already to wonder why Andre was looking at me like that. He did look exhausted and his hands seemed to be shaking somewhat as my eyes fluttered closed again, with an inhuman effort I managed to force them open again. _

_"__Ayden?" I asked after I had struggled to water my mouth. _

_"__Safe" Andre said catching onto the meaning without me actually having to finish my sentence. _

_"__He's with Trina, she's been keeping him at home, he's wondering where you are but I think she's handling it pretty well...I'll call her and ask her to bring him tonight" he caught my expression and nodded. _

_"__Jade? Cat?" I asked finally. _

_"__Alive" Andre said grimly. "It was touch and go for the three of you, you've had two surgeries on your shoulder, Jade's had three and Cat's had three that I know about and that's without the physio attached" he caught my expression and shrugged. _

_"__Beck and Robbie are with them, I stayed with you" _

_"__Why?" I said though I thought I knew the answer. And the look on Andre's face showed me that he knew that I knew the answer and was only playing along because I was in the hospital. _

_"__Why'd you think?" _

* * *

When we got back to school Andre, Beck and Robbie were at our sides when the whispers started, Beck was personally responsible for shouting at a freshman who whispered about Jade to the point where she ended up in the nurses with hysteria and Jade and me were given the leads in the new play Sikowitz was showing.

Which is how we ended up in Nozu fending off the attention of two guys and both pretending that we didn't feel safer when Andre and Beck were around to help us face off all the stares that came with surviving.

It was Jade that suggested singing.

It was Jade that grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her.

It was a release unlike no other when the two of us finished the song. We had survived the perils of my ex-boyfriend and the father of my child and we had survived an accident where I knew that we both had nightmares about on top of the ones we had about Cameron. Or the nightmares that I knew Jade had and the ones that she pretended didn't exist.

I realised that in all the confusion after we'd finished and accepted our applause we were still be holding hands (neither one us remember grasping each other) and Jade followed my gaze to look at our linked fingers. For a second she looked torn before she squeezed them suddenly and I nodded. Jade and I had always been in-sync about certain things regardless of the fact that we had fought and still fought like cats and dogs on a wet roof. She knew what I was thinking and I swallowed.

I wasn't the only one who was thinking constantly about those words.

_"__Why'd you think?" _

* * *

**And a little bit of Jade/Beck and Cat/Robbie to tide you all over...and yeah, a little bit. **

**I will update as soon as I can, let me know what you think. **


	39. April Fools Blank

**Hi here is another chapter, another tease for you all, don't worry there will be some more twists and turns before the inevitable relationship begins and don't worry as I promised, Andre and Tori will be the endgame. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-3x08-Driving Tori Crazy-As Tori is forced to get lifts from her friends she is confronted with the dilemma of being in a car so soon after the accident and in a car with Andre, alone. However Tori has been living a little...looser since the accident...**

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 39-April Fools Blank

Tori goes back to school unaware of events happening around her and in flashbacks Tori and Ayden try and regroup their little family in the aftermath of the accident.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

I spent the entire April Fools day expecting some sort of incident. Hell I went to a school that was filled with teenagers and all of us were taking exams with the premise of getting a job in the arts someday. Therefore a day like April Fools where everything was so dramatic I expected the school to be filled with teenagers desperate to create the most drama no matter what.

And nothing happened. At least nothing that I was able to see, perhaps there had been something going on around the school and I didn't see it. It was the first few days back at school for the three of us. Cat's knee was almost back to normal. Jade had stopped looking haunted all the time, only looking sad and acting quiet whenever she was alone and those times I knew she was in the Janitor's closet with her scissors and choosing to be alone. Much to the irritation of Beck.

When it came to the older boy Beck had adopted a rather sombre mood around Jade. He was kind and courteous even more so now they weren't together. I wasn't sure about what had happened between him and Jade when we had been at the hospital due to my own drifting in and out of consciousness and the constant pressure of Andre at my side but I had known that Beck had hung around Jade's room for ages until she let him in and I know that when Jade had cried over the loss of her ovary, Beck had been the one who'd she'd cried to.

I supposed that Robbie had done the same with Cat. Her knee was still stiff but she was bearing up with the pain rather well and whenever she came to a pair of stairs in which she struggled getting down, Robbie was always there with his hands out ready to help steady her.

I on the other hand had managed to strike up a balance with Andre that was pretty much the same as the one we had before the accident. The one where we didn't talk about our feelings that we both knew that we had for each other while still trying to remain friends.

But this was April Fools day. And therefore I was going to do something incredibly stupid.

* * *

_I had been awake for an hour without my eyes fluttering shut which I was taking as a good sign. I supposed that I was slowly on the mend but I had spent a week in this place already and I still couldn't move my shoulder without whimpering in agony. _

_But I was determined to sit up at least for ten minutes because after a week I had finally bribed Andre to do the one thing that I was desperate for. _

_He was bringing me Ayden. _

_I didn't know what was going on other than the fact that we had all survived the car accident and we were all in one piece. I had seen Beck and Robbie during the third day but I hadn't been able to do anything other than stare and try to smile at them when they held my hand and told me my friends were alive and thinking of me. _

_I imagined that that must be the reactions of Cat and Jade if they were in the same state as I was. _

_Trina had been by as well and therefore my parents had as well but they had spent the entire time either chasing down the accident report and the identity of the driver that had spun us into the road (Dad), had cried and couldn't come back for three days afterwards (Mom), and who I suspected had been looking solely after Ayden (Trina). _

_Finally Andre came in carrying Ayden, and I nearly cried. Ayden was wearing jeans and a long dark shirt, his hair was rumpled up and he was wearing converse. He was walking his little feet staggering and Andre's hand was keeping him steady. _

_"__Momma" he cried his hands making little grabby hands. Andre chuckled and lifted him up onto the bed. Ayden crawled into my lap and I buried my head in his hair breathing in his fresh smell and letting his arms and legs sprawl awkwardly across my lap. _

_"__Hey baby boy" I said finally my throat overworked and my eyes brimming. God I had missed him even for a week. I had been in danger of leaving this little boy alone and I promised myself that I would never do that again, there and then. _

_"__Hey" Andre said finally. I didn't catch his eye too afraid of what I would reveal. _

_I winced slightly as Ayden's hand made my shoulder twinge. _

_"__Hey bud" Andre said picking up on the tension immediately. "Remember what I said about Momma's shoulder being hurt, you gotta be gentle remember?" _

_Ayden nodded looking so serious it was adorable. "Sowry" he said finally. I nodded brushing my nose against his hair as he curled back onto my lap. I smiled up at Andre who was watching us with that strange look in his eyes that he'd had when I'd first woke up from the accident. _

_"__Here" Andre said reaching into his bag and pulling out one of the books. "I'm gonna go get some coffee" _

_And he left before I could say another word finally giving me some welcome and desperate time alone with my son. _

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day when I finally got a chance to do it. Andre had surprised me to many times and I was feeling reckless and powerless all in the same. I grinned to myself as Beck finally waved Andre goodbye and headed off to his math class with Jade and Robbie, Cat who had math at the same time me and Andre had (which was different) was already in the library studying for the Geography assignment that was due in next week.

I moved from my locker to the janitor's closet. With the exception of Jade nobody uses it and even the janitor knows enough to give it a wide berth.

"Hey" Andre said following me. "You ok?" I paused for a second checking around to make sure that we were alone. I smiled once we realised that we were alone in the hallway together. Hell I had spent a long time overthinking things and twice I had nearly lost something or someone that I cared about. I wouldn't be doing that again.

"Screw it" I said simply.

With one hand I dragged Andre backwards into the janitor's closet waited until the door closed and then kissed him. It took at least a split second before Andre dropped his bag on the floor and melted into me his tongue probing my mouth but this time I was the one in control.

My hands came up and clasped his face wrapping one hand in his dreadlocks and pulling his face down. God it was enlightening to do this, it had been so long since those stolen kisses and those hands burning into my skin but it was different when I was the one dragging him into a closet, it was me that was the one that had called the shots from the beginning. It was me that was finally in charge.

I pulled back when air became too much of a necessity after a while and with that same smile I turned and walked out the door away from Andre with the feeling that for once things were going my way and I was calling the shots.

I heard Andre swear loudly behind me as the door shut and I skipped off to the library to go help Cat and I giggled with the glee that only a woman who knew that she had a man that was hot for her desperate for her could give.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	40. Driving Tori Crazy

**Hi so here is another chapter. This one focuses a lot on Tori's character. **

**I want to clear up this chapter. Tori says to Andre in this chapter that she's ready for a physical relationship but still unsure if she wants people to judge her and look at her in the hallways, relationships are a gossipy thing in High School and as a teen mother Tori feels like she's been through enough, that includes Cameron's death and the car accident. So she wants to take some time rather than being alone to be with Andre without everyone knowing which as the writer of this story that has put this girl through hell (holds up hands in shame) I believe is her right. I wanted to portray Tori as older than seventeen at least mentally. **

**That being said I can now conclude that certainly by Season 4 this story WILL BE RATED M. There will be scenes of a sexual nature and therefore I am warning all you in advance if you don't want to read this story with this then that's your right. I think the scenes will occur around Season 4 and the last chapters of Season 3 but we have some more decisions on Tori's part to go through including, Beck, and Ponnie and more...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just Ayden **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-3x09-How Trina Got In-Andre thinks over what Tori said to him in the car and Jade knows that something is up (from Andre's point of view) **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 40-Driving Tori Crazy

As Tori is forced to get lifts from her friends, she is confronted with the dilemma of being in a car so soon after the accident and in a car with Andre, alone. However Tori has been living a little...looser since the accident...

Tori's Point of View

* * *

I hated film crews. There was a group finishing the final shots on the way to school and therefore we had to take the long way. This instantly became disaster. Trina had apparently gotten over her few moments of caring after the accident and drove at a breakneck pace unaware that everytime she drove over the speed limit I flinched and everytime she hit a speed bump in the middle of the road I had to bite my lip in order to stop the whimper that I knew would escape.

I had to ask around for a lift following an incident that had nearly gotten us killed again. Trina had been on the phone and had nearly hit the curve. She had apologised but I had gone into the girl's bathroom when we had hit school, found a cubicle, locked the door and promptly vomited into the toilet.

I needed a lift from my friends if I was ever going to feel comfortable in a car again.

Cat didn't drive that much preferring to get a lift from either Jade or Robbie and the latter either rode his bike or begged his father for his car which was dependant on when his father went into work.

Jade was just as terrified of driving as I was and the way her knuckles turned white and her hands seemed to grip the wheel with an intensity that scared even me. The conversation was jilted and neither one of us seemed to be all that eager to discuss the last time that we had been in the car again. Neither one of us ever want to remember the car spinning and the all the blood and the glass and the pain that we went through with the rain falling down around us.

And I didn't really want to walk to school in the mud and the rain anymore. My arm was still sore and by the time I got into work the shoulder was throbbing almost as badly as it had that time after I had woken up in the hospital.

Beck offered next, gentle and reassuring even when he promised not to have any of his single friends that had flocked around him when the gossip had hit the school that he and Jade had thrown in the towel.

For the most part the entire conversation in the car was all about Jade. Beck asked constantly (at least three times) if Jade was alright and again if she had said anything about him. I replied that to the best of my knowledge Jade hadn't said anything to me about Beck. That however seemed to be the wrong thing to say and Beck's face seemed to crumple before it instantly became the pale, marble, handsome mask that it had once been.

"Was she in pain?" he asked once before we got to school, stalling the car a little so that I could answer the question. I paused.

"No" I said deciding on honesty rather than lying. "When I came to she was unconscious and she stayed that way until we were pulled out. Cat came to a little while after they sawed through the roof but..." I trailed off.

Beck nodded as if I'd confirmed his deepest fears and convictions. I paused. The relationship between Beck and Jade was still filled with landmines and while he was at her side whenever she winced in pain and I didn't doubt that he had been over to her house or she had been to his RV. Jade had never talked about the fact that she had lost an ovary at least, I suspected grimly. Not to me.

The conversation between Jade and Beck who had a history before their relationship that I knew was filled with landmines. Somehow I knew that Beck and Jade were never going to be over the other one and from the way Beck's mouth set when we got to school and way his eyes slid over to Jade's when he thought that she might notice he was surrounded by women.

Yeah. It was clear that I couldn't ride with Beck again.

That left one person if I didn't want to ride with Trina. The alternative was Andre.

I swallowed down my nerves one day as he was at his locker if he could give me a lift tomorrow. Andre caught my eye his brown eyes warm and friendly. I supposed that we weren't discussing the kiss. He agreed and I smiled back.

I supposed that I could have played ignorant about the entire thing but I didn't want to. I was done trying to pretend to be responsible. The real reason I had gone with Cameron a long time ago (was it really that long?) was that I had wanted the sense of freedom and independence. I wanted that feeling of recklessness back and why shouldn't I?

Why should I, Tori Vega a mother of one adorable son, a pretty (and yeah I was vain enough to know I was pretty and talented) woman of nearly eighteen not live a little? Why shouldn't I have a boyfriend or at the very least someone who could touch me and love me like I knew Andre could? Why couldn't I say no. that I loved Andre and that I wanted to be with him no matter what the consequences?

Both me and Andre had been down this road to many times before and I refused to go down it again.

I wanted to be happy. If there was anything to be gained from a car accident it was that life was too damn bloody short and I had learnt from Cameron, from the rest of the pain and the torment that I had been through that I deserved something good. I wanted Andre if not to hold my hand when we walked through the hallway then at least in my bed holding me when I went to sleep. I was gone far from being modest with a desperate need for desire and while I knew Andre wanted me I did have a molecule of pride. I wanted him to want me back with as much fervour as I could muster.

Andre drove me to school. I took my moment.

* * *

"Pull over" is said once we hit an empty street. Andre did so barely turning the engine off before he turned to me snapping his seat belt open so he could crawl over the edge of the seat wrap one hand around my face and then (as if he knew what I was thinking, and he did, boy did he know what I was thinking) pressed his lips to mine.

We had, had several kisses. This one was like none. The entire kiss was filled with...something...that I couldn't describe. He pulled back after the kiss, soft and gentle. Andre smiled as he pulled back and I...well...I was desperate for something...Andre...and at this time, after all I had been through I was sick with pretending that I didn't want him to take me.

"If you said it" I said carefully trying to form the words. "If you asked me, I would strip naked and tell you to take me right now in this car"

Andre gripped the steering wheel even though he wasn't driving and I blinked innocently. "Jesus" he said quietly.

"You don't want me?" I asked knowing the answer deep down. Andre laughed once, harsh and self-deprecating. "Jesus woman" he said darkly. "If you had any idea...how..." he struggled to come up with the words. "If you had any idea how many times that I have thought of you, if you had any idea about the times that I have gone to bed hard for you. Jesus Tori. I have loved you for so long that it sometimes physically takes all of my restraint not to bend you over the table at your house and..." he shook his head again leaving me both smug and stunned, I had known and I hadn't known about the depth of his feelings.

"So take me" I said boldly. "I'm no blushing virgin. I know what I want and maybe you don't wanna hold my hands in the hallways..." I lifted my hand forcing Andre to still his interruption. "But I am no innocent little girl that you can screw with, I'm done taking shit from men. Cameron took all I had and then left me and It took me a long time to realise that I could want someone like that again, that I did want someone like that again, that I do want someone like that again...you" I said simply.

"God I'm seventeen" I said simply laughing even as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "And I'm sick of being alone. I love you, I nearly died and all I could think about was that I could die and never tell you outright that I wanted you. Maybe I don't want the security of a relationship yet but I want you to hold me..."

Andre stared at me as I finished. "God woman" he said finally. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to not take you in the backseat right now" he held up my hand at the protest that fell from my lips, his own just grazing the skin and setting it alight.

"You deserve more than the backseat of my car" he said flatly. "I want you...Lord do I wanna have sex with you even if you still wanna take some time and figure out if you're ready for a relationship where the man wont insist you leave your family for him but I do have some class"

I snorted. This was the strangest conversation I had ever had with Andre and we had, had our fair share of emotionally strange conversations. Here I was confessing that while I wasn't sure if I could broadcast a relationship to the outside world I knew I was ready for a private (and sexual) one.

"Name me a time and a place and good God woman you will find me willing" he said finally.

I nodded throat too tight to speak. It seemed that I had won a major and minor victory. It wasn't the conversation that I had planned on but at some point we had managed to make a major turning point.

I turned back as Andre (rather shakily) turned to start the car ready to take us back to school where we would go through the day pretending that this conversation hadn't happened. I grinned silently to myself covering my smile with my fingers least Andre saw what I was smirking about.

Now all I had to do was find an excuse to be alone in either my house or Andres and finally..._finally_...I would be with the man that I loved and would fall asleep with that feeling that a woman gets when she is safe and sound and happy.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	41. How Trina Got In

**Hi here is another chapter, this one is shorter than the one before and focuses more on Andre and Jade's friendship rather than any romantic relationship between Andre and Tori. **

**I am running on the headcannon that Beck had at least one girlfriend before Jade and I believe or at least am writing to believe that Jade was a virgin and is still in love with Beck and vice versa. In terms of the relationship between Andre and Tori nothing sexual will happen until Season 4 and then this story will me rated M. **

**I am going back to school so therefore my updates might be a bit erratic so keep that in mind. This story is slowly wrapping up so stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-3x10-Tori Goes Platinum-Tori gets a record deal with a sleazy producer that makes her feel uncomfortable and makes her change her behaviour. Tori must make decisions about her home, romantic and her life with Ayden which changes some things and a confused, hurt and heartbroken Beck only makes things worse when he acts out on his confused feelings. **

**Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 41-How Trina Got In

How Trina Got In-Andre thinks over what Tori said to him in the car and Jade knows that something is up (told from Andre's point of view)

Andre's Point Of View.

* * *

For some reason the next week continued like that conversation in the car had never happened. Like Tori Vega had never told me that she wanted to sleep with me, like we had never promised to try even if we didn't hold hands and gaze longingly at each other like Jade and Beck did when they thought the other wasn't looking.

I was waiting at her command. Literally. I felt like I had been doing that for years.

Tori was still a mess. A combination of the last romantic escapade that had resulted in her being left pregnant in another state and then nearly being killed in a car accident three months ago would do that to you.

Jesus. I couldn't even begin to describe that accident. I had spent the entire time on the phone listening to Tori try and say everything she could never say or thought she couldn't when she wasn't broken and bleeding. Robbie had been in the back clinging to the headrest with white knuckles while Beck had broken nearly ever speeding law that existed and nearly threw us over the edge of the highway once or twice.

I swallowed thinking hard. Beck was telling some story about how Trina had gotten into Hollywood Arts. The story was the stuff of legends and was embroidered by every year and I knew would be one of those stories that would remain even after she had left the school. It was easy therefore to lose myself in my own thoughts and think back on what had transpired in that car.

Ok so while I wanted (_God knows I wanted_) to take Tori at her word and throw her into the back of my car and then take my time for most of the day I did have some class. And when I had thought about this scenario for a_ long_ time I still kinda wanted it to be special.

I wanted it to be just me and her in a bed and nobody else. While this was uncharted territory for me I knew it wasn't for Tori and I was aware that she had been with a man that had given her a sense of adventure and a taste of danger two things that I had never had the appetite for at least not the way _He_ had.

I was also painfully aware that I might not match up.

Jade was watching me her dark eyes staring at me with an intensity I had always found uncomfortable. Unlike Beck who could take anything Jade gave him and more at least until recently.

I forced myself to take an interest in the conversation giving my own interpretation of how Trina Vega had gotten her place at Hollywood Arts and trying determinably to keep my mind of her younger sister.

It didn't work.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade asked as we headed to Chemistry the one lesson we had together. "You seem...odder than usual..." her eyes narrowed. "Did something happen with Vega?" her eyes then widened. "Did you do something?" and I was more than amused to hear the accusation in her voice as well as the faint strain of overprotectiveness that crept through of it's own accord.

"Can I ask you something?" I said before she nodded.

"How did you and Beck..."I gestured with my hand and Jade's perfectly plucked eyebrows rose.

"I know that you weren't his first so..."

"Did he make it special for me?" she asked and I nodded feeling like a fully prepared paid up idiot. Jade sighed thinking carefully for once about her answer.

"I suppose he did" she said quietly. "He didn't take me to a hotel or anything it was in his RV. He knew I was nervous and didn't want to admit it and he knew that I was aware of the two girls before me though I knew at least the first one was disaster" there was an edge of smugness to her voice when she said that and I knew Jade counted on her being Beck's first girl that had given him pleasure.

"He, he just knew, I may have pretended like I wasn't nervous but he knew I was and he used protection and he was gentle and he told me I was fantastic, he held me afterwards and told me he loved me and that I was the best thing to happen to him..."

She stopped talking and I ducked my eyes to the floor so Jade could pretend that I hadn't seen the tears building in hers. I waited until she blinked them away and when she next spoke it was with a rather dry voice.

"If you and Vega are planning something then I wouldn't worry" she said smiling that small gentle smile she reserved for really special occasions. "You're a good man and she's so in love with I don't think she'll care. She's doesn't want danger she just wants some security and she's scared she doesn't even want that"

She caught my expression and then shrugged.

"When you see a dead body and then get almost killed by a passing car" she said flatly "You get to know someone, besides she's an open book when it comes to you, you must be the only person that doesn't see it"

"Why can't you be like this whenever other people are around?" I asked and Jade shrugged looking rather more like her usual self than the scared, heartbroken girl she tried to pretend not to be most of the time. "Don't ask me, I think they put me on decaf rather than my regular choice of coffee today" she shook her head in disgust. "Come on" she said rolling her neck to the side to let it crick. "Let's go learn something that has nothing to do with our chosen paths in life"

"Stop reading the arts magazines" I said recognising the quotes and Jade flipped me.

Yeah everything was back to normal.

I just had to wait a bit more. Because God knows this was progress and I was so touch starved for Tori Vega and I was so in love with her, I was prepared to do whatever it took to ensure I got a chance at a future with her.

Yeah, because I was_ that_ far gone. I was seeing_ that_ far ahead.

* * *

**Updates will come hopefully soon. **


	42. Tori Goes Platinum

**Hi here is another chapter but stay with me please because this was a horrific one to write because of Beck and Jade and I did change the ending somewhat so...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, **

**Please Read and Review. **

**And don't worry by Season 4 this story will be rated M so that means big things for Tori and Andre. **

**Next Chapter-3x11-Crazy Ponnie-More tension develops between Andre and Tori with the added addition of a girl called Ponnie and the fact that she might be putting more than Tori in danger. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 42-Tori Goes Platinum

Tori gets a record deal with a sleazy producer that makes her feel uncomfortable and makes her change her behaviour. Tori must make decisions about her home, choice of profession and her romantic relationships with Andre which changes some things and a confused, hurt and proudly heartbroken Beck makes things worse when he acts out on some confused and twisted feelings.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

The only thing that really distracted me in the following days after that…conversation…with Andre was the news that flew around Hollywood Arts about some insane record deal that some insane billionaire was offering.

This was a school full of preforming arts students and therefore the entire population was on standby for the better part of three months as the videos were prepared and sent in and then the results were waiting on. The entire school was like a powder keg for months and nobody knew what was happening or when it was going to happen.

Tempers flew; let us just leave it at that.

I had entered on a whim. Because Beck said everyone was doing it and it might look good to any future employers, because Andre had that look in his eye whenever he sang and I wanted to see that look (at least I could admit that to myself) if I won and know that it was me he was looking at like I could set the world on fire and watch it crumble.

I wanted that.

So I sent in a video. Probably wasn't my best but I had a cranky toddler upstairs that had already begun to get excited about his still far off third birthday and I had a sister that never shut up screeching like a bat girl on drugs.

Believe me when I tell you I was not expecting to win the damn thing. Believe me when I tell you I was not expecting the runner up to be Jade. I was not expecting to beat someone like Jade West when I was not even trying or planning to do so.

Crap. Now I was going to have to find somewhere to hide for the rest of the week until this damn concert thing was over.

And the guy Mason while he was supportive of the fact that I was a teenage mother and the fact that he agreed with me that Ayden could keep out of the limelight. The entire conversation with him in his office was pleasant enough until he told me that he wanted me to have an extra image. A bad girl image.

"You're a responsible mother and that's great" he said sitting down next to me in one of the cushy armchairs "But your fans will be teenagers and they don't want to know about that, they want to see danger and glitz and read about you online doing outrageous things"

I stared at him. It was nothing different to what I had done in a drama class and if I approached it like a performance it might help. Hell I supposed that after the fact I could always come clean. Hell I could tell Andre right now that this was an act and that I hadn't let fame go to my head. I supposed that I could tell my friends. But then. I wouldn't need to tell Andre that this was all an act. Because this was Andre and I knew that he knew me to well. He knew that I would never let something like fame go to my head. For once I was trusting a man with something, I was putting my faith in Andre's love for me, I was confident in him knowing me.

And so I smiled when Mason told me to be bad, I gritted my teeth when his clammy hand found my knee and I went home and pretended that I didn't need to take a shower and drown myself in hot water.

And then I realised once again how alone I really was.

Because if Andre knew that this was an act, if he knew that I would never be this mean in public or dress like that or stop gushing about my son every five seconds then he was a better actor than I ever gave him credit for. Because his dark eyes didn't shine with that look he reserved only for me. They were showing concern and judgement and he was pulling away.

I had put my faith in him and he had chosen to believe that I could be some crazy diva.

* * *

And it was Beck that saw straight through it. When I had given up and let Jade take the role it was Beck that had come to my door and sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around me.

"I think that Andre knew" he said quietly.

"Did he tell you that after the fact?" I said taking a swig of my bottled water.

Beck shrugged finally running a hand through his hair and leaning back on the sofa. He looked exhausted and I wondered how he was doing on his own for the first time since I had known him. The last break up between him and Jade had lasted a day and she had swallowed her pride and gone looking for him rather pretending that nothing had happened. There had also not been a car crash, two surgeries and a near death experience the last time and I knew that was taking it's toll on Beck as well.

I thought that maybe he had been the only sane one there at the hospital. God knows Robbie wasn't great in a crises.

"I think he knew that something was wrong" he said quietly. "I just don't think he knows what the hell to do anymore" he shrugged and I nodded setting my laptop down on the table. Hell I was planning on streaming this. If Mason still wanted a diva then I wanted the show I knew that Jade was gonna give them.

And then something strange happened.

Beck leaned over and tried to kiss me.

I pulled back. Even if I wasn't in love with Andre, Jade and I had been making small but sure steps towards friendship and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I would do nothing to jeopardise that friendship. And even if there wasn't a friendship with Jade potentially on the line I wouldn't have kissed him back. Good Lord it was obvious to anyone and everyone that he was still in love with Jade.

"I won't do anything to jeopardise that friendship with Jade that I do believe we have even though she's loath to admit it and I don't think that you want me, and I know I don't want you, I know who I want to be in love with and I know who you're in love with and I don't want to confuse it. Were good friends."

Beck stared at me for a long time before he nodded. "So this never happened" he said finally. I nodded. There was no reason for Andre and Jade to know about this especially while everything was up in the air.

Beck left after that and I settled down on the couch for a second before I wondered if I should go and see this performance. Then I changed my mind. I didn't need to see Jade preform to know that she was a great singer. I didn't need Jade stand on a stage in my place and know that she deserved it on her own merit.

And I didn't need to see Andre. Not tonight, not after Beck had come over, not after everything that had taken place over the last week since that stupid contest had first been advertised.

No. I was quite happy here, in my raggedy leggings and the most comfortable jumper I could find. I was happy in my home in comfortable clothes and a cup of cocoa watching my son painstakingly try to colour on the paper rather than give into temptation and draw on the walls.

No. I wasn't the girl that Mason wanted on his stage. I was a mother. And I wasn't going to let a creep in a suit take that remarkable achievement, my most important achievement from me. Never.

And I decidedly didn't watch the performance. I decidedly didn't think about what would have happened if I hadn't stopped Beck from kissing me. And I tried like hell not to think of the look on Andre's face when he'd thought that all that bad behaviour was really me.

I succeeded. Mostly.

* * *

**Let me know what you think **


	43. Crazy Ponnie

**Hi so here is another chapter, this one is a little bit short and was difficult to write but here it is anyway and i hope you all enjoy it. **

**As i keep saying when i start writing Season 4 i will be changing the rating on this story to M. If this isn't your thing then don't read when we get to Season 4 that's your choice. **

**Next Chapter-3x12-The Blonde Squad-Tori, Jade and Cat go blonde for the day, Trina and the rest of the Vega's go away and Tori and Andre have one final confrontation about the nature of their relationship that leads to an explosive confrontation. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 43-Crazy Ponnie

More tension develops between Andre and Tori with the added addition of a girl called Ponnie and the fact that she might be putting more than Tori in danger.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

Andre and I...well...we were talking and yet we weren't talking. We were conversing about everything but the fact that he hadn't believed in me when it had come to Mason's competition and there was a sort of forced coolness that fooled everyone except me and Andre into thinking everything was ok.

In fact there was something strange happening that I could describe. Something that was bubbling beneath the surface. God knows I was ready and willing to throw caution to the wind and just ask Andre to get into bed with me, hell if I was being blunt then I was sure that I had said that in so many words and more. However I was an expert by now when it came to pretending that nothing was wrong and I knew that nothing except either Aydan or Andre could break through that mask.

And thankfully one was too young to do so and the other apparently didn't want to pick at the scab.

And that was fine with me.

The next day while I went into the bathroom to redo my eyeliner I felt the presence of someone stood behind me. I swallowed carefully seeing the little girl slumped in the cubicle against the wall eating her sandwiches. She was so pathetic that I didn't have the heart to feel sorry for myself.

Ponnie. Well with a name like that I don't blame the woman for hiding out in a bathroom cubicle and feeling sorry for herself. Hell I would have done that and more if I had had a name like that.

Only...that was when the strange things started happening. And that was when I was once again faced with the prospect of watching my friends believe that I was losing my mind rather than stick with me.

Ponnie was crazy. It took me only three days to come to that conclusion. From being there when I ordered Chinese food, to the creepy doll that was in her backpack to the destruction of the 'Make it Shine' motto on my locker door.

Jade thought I was crazy. Hell that I could handle no problem. Beck and Robbie thought (even though they didn't say it) that it was Cameron catching up with me, I knew what the looks on their faces were and the looks they would shoot Ayden that time they came over for the Chinese debacle. Cat...well at the very least I knew that Cat didn't judge but even she was whimpering whenever she saw me and running for cover when she thought that I didn't notice.

Andre however...well I had been hurt so many men in the past I supposed I should get used to it. I think that the fact that I was let down again should have been enough for me to just walk away. But...for once I didn't think I could do that. I had always fallen hard and I had always fallen deeply and this love I felt for Andre was so deep that I didn't see myself walking away anytime soon.

(If ever)

* * *

But the truly frightening incident didn't happen until later much later in the week. With my Dad away getting help was more difficult than I imagined. He had changed partners during the year that I had been missing so therefore I wasn't sure about the new one that my Mom seemed to think was God's gift to the LAPD. I knew him only by reputation and didn't think much of him either way. I knew that my Dad choosing him meant that he trusted him.

And the Ponnie situation was getting out of hand. It wasn't just my safety that was being put at risk from the girl whose place I'd apparently stolen from Hollywood Arts (and really, how was I supposed to know that happened? I didn't have time to feel guilty on top of feeling scared) it was my son's and that was the thing that was keeping me up at night and making me jump more around the corner.

The day of the sting operation (or so a riddled with cold Trina told me under a thick layer of tissue and wool) told me (while attempting to be serious I'm sure) that I shouldn't leave Ayden at his day care.

"You don't know where this crazy chick is..." she said in between three sneezes and a hacking cough. "You should keep my little nephew with you" she shook her head as she coughed up a lung.

I agreed with her and that morning I took Ayden to school with me. At least until Ponnie was arrested. I left Ayden in his buggy at my locker while I waited for the crazy bitch to show up. Ayden was sucking at his pacifier as I leaned against the vending machine trying to get a soda for myself.

I grabbed the can in my hand and turned around and then promptly dropped it as I saw the horror show that was playing out in front of my eyes.

Ponnie was there looking manic as ever and this time her arms were wrapped around my dozing son.

A blaze of fear ran through me.

"Let go of my son" I said my hands clenching into fists.

"No" Ponnie said her hand still on Ayden's buggy her hand on thumbing through his curly dark hair like I used to do.

The fear was then replaced by such a force of anger I have never felt before not even in some of the dark moments after the fiasco that was the Arizona debacle. This crazy bitch had her hands all over my son and that was simply _just not acceptable. _

My fist clenched and before she could react I grabbed some of Ponnie's hair and slammed her into the locker with one hand and safely detached Ayden with the other. She crumpled at my feet looking dazed and disorientated and the sound of her shouting and swearing a blue streak woke up my son who instantly began fussing.

"It's ok" I said more to myself than Ayden as finally my Dad's partner, Trina (who even riddled with a cold still managed to aim a kick to the dazed crazy nutter on the floor) who fled to my side.

Sikowitz and Lane came round the corner then followed by Jade who had either pencilled her eyebrows on or had them miraculously grown back overnight, Beck, Robbie and...Andre brought up the rear.

"Bitch" Jade muttered grabbing my shoulder and grounding me to the floor. Trina was on my other side and it was like that time when the three of them were walking me out of that hotel room. I swallowed clutching Ayden to me and relishing the feel of his little body curled up safe and sound in my arms.

I listened to both Lane and Sikowitz explain the situation. I listened to Trina telling me that we needed to go home that it was safe to go home and I only half listened to Jade yelling that she had already had enough scares to last her a lifetime. I also listened to Robbie and Beck both apologise for not believing in me.

I carefully didn't look at Andre and as I bucked Ayden into the cop car my hands still shaking I realised that not once during this whole horrible day did his eyes gravitate towards me.

* * *

**Don't mess with the Mamma Bear. **

**And let me know what you think. **


	44. The Blonde Squad

**Hi here is another chapter and the last of Season 3. Season 4 will be up soon and then this story will be rated M. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just Ayden. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter- 4x01-The Warehouse-****As Tori and Andre pretend that nothing has changed in their lives, the gang break into a store to gain the upper hand when it comes to a sale. Meanwhile in flashbacks Tori and Andre take their relationship to the next level while they have access to an empty house. RATED M Chapter. (Title changed slightly due to UK transmission) **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 44-The Blonde Squad

Tori, Jade and Cat go blonde for the day, Trina and the rest of the Vega's go away and Tori and Andre have one final confrontation about the nature of their relationship that leads to an explosive confrontation.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

Several things happened over the coming weeks that would inevitably change my life. Ponnie was sent away somewhere that I didn't know and didn't ask and for that I agreed privately was good for my own sense of peace. Cat, Jade and I all had to pretend that we were blonde for a performance, Trina recovered from her cold and my Mom got a call from her sister. And then there was Andre and me, and the final long awaited explosion that I know so many of you have been waiting for.

But we'll get into that later.

First.

My Mom had a sister that well…didn't like me…liked Ayden fair enough and always sent presents but had never forgiven me for leaving my family, had never forgiven me (I suspected for having a relationship outside of marriage, she was kinda old fashioned in that retrospect) and I knew instantly when my mother brought up the notion of visiting her in Florida that the invitation was not extended to me.

It was an exercise in trust all round. I had to entrust my son to my sister for a week for the first time…ever…while my parents had to entrust me to be alone for a week for the first time since I had been back. While I knew they would prefer me to go with them so that they knew I was safe and well…there…they both knew (as did I) that the trip would be nothing but uncomfortable for all of the family.

And also there was the truthful and well known fact that at some point I would have to be alone. I had never been away from my son before, even when he went to day care I was always there when I came home and I was nine times out ten the ne that put him down in his bed. I had never been alone without him, I didn't know what I was going to do with myself if that happened.

And it was happening.

The 'Blonde Squad' as it was called by someone I wasn't really listening to was rehearsing when we came to Nozu's the three of us, Jade, Cat and I were decked in blonde wigs and blue contact lenses, realistically Jade was probably the only one that could get away with it but surprisingly enough it was Cat that managed to snag a rather impressively good looking guy while in full make up.

"So" Jade started as we were waiting for Cat to finish flirting. "What the hell is happening between you and Andre?"

I shrugged. Honestly I didn't know what was going on. Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh god" she said kicking her feet up onto the table. "Tori just fuck him and call it a night. I mean…" she ignored the look on my face with ease.

"I get it, he should have believed you but…look while Ponnie was crazy it doesn't change the fact that she was rather good at convincing us you were crazy and again with the contest a couple of weeks ago what did you expect us to think? You…you lost the father of your child and you can keep pretending like that doesn't matter but it does and we all know it. Andre…he thought it was a delayed reaction because you've been handling this shit pretty well. Hell that's what we all thought. Even Beck and he didn't think that you were capable of such behaviour"

"You know he tried…" I began but Jade held up her hand her expression set into stone. "I know" she said finally. "I know that you refused him as well. He came straight over and told me even If I hadn't seen it on your skype" she shrugged and once again I decided not to get involved with the complexities that was Jade and Beck's relationship.

"I think you have to be honest with him. And I know he's beating himself up about it but he honestly thought that there was something wrong with you…"

I considered it. There was the fact that I knew that Cameron's death had hurt, there was the fact that I had been acting strangely suddenly and when I looked at it from Jade's perspective it was easy to jump to conclusions. It came down to the fact that I had expected more. But then again I had always had more expectation but then again…I didn't want anything more than to be happy again. All I wanted was to be happy. And I knew that Andre was going to a part of that happiness no matter what.

I needed to speak to Andre. Hell I knew then sitting there in that sushi restaurant that I wanted a relationship with Andre. Relationships were messy and complicated and while this one hadn't even started yet I knew that there was more of a chance it was going to work out. We were going to have rows and doubts with each other and nothing either Andre or I could do could stop that.

And well…at least he felt terrible about it. I remembered enough to know that that was more than what Cameron would have ever have been capable of feeling. At least I could claim that with a clear conscious.

When I went home that night it was with a clear view of what was going to happen. And If I stopped at the drug store on the way back then…that was nobody's business but my own.

* * *

Trina was more than thrilled to take care of Ayden for the full seven days that we were gone and promised to skype every night. My Mom left me some money for some take out and some ingredients in the fridge and in response I left her a long and detailed instruction of how Ayden liked his food and hoped to god that it was my father that would be reading it rather than my mother, hell even Trina would be better.

It had been...well a long time, since I had been sexually active with a man. Cameron had been so long ago that I couldn't remember how it was when I had been with him. I had to shower for a start and then...well...let nobody say I came unprepared. If tonight was going to lead to anything then I wanted to be prepared.

I said goodbye to Ayden, cried for a little bit and then poured myself a shot of tequila for nerves. It wasn't until two hours later when I was calm again that I was prepared to pick up my phone and call Andre. Whatever was going to happen next I wanted it to be on my terms.

Andre was over in less than an hour.

I opened the door.

He looked at me and I looked back, his eyes were full of a steely determination and that look he'd had on his face since the first time I met him. It was that look of what I realised now, longing.

Fuck it. There was a cliff, and I was jumping off it.

Heart over mind.

I leaned forwards wrapping my arms around his and pulling him close my mouth finding his with ease. There was a second of shock and then Andre was kissing back his hands finding my hair and one hand wrapping around my back. I moved it so it was covering my ass and he groaned into my mouth as I smirked.

"You wanna slow down?" he asked in between his mouth furiously biting mine. This was the part where our previous entanglements ended and common sense took over. However I wasn't running on common sense now. Damn whatever else was going on with Cat and Jade and the blonde wigs we'd worn this morning, damn being unhappy, life was too damn short.

"No" I said finally my hand reaching for his belt and Andre paused looking at me long and hard.

"This might make things awkward..." he began but I overruled him. I knew when I had a man on the run and this was a man that was on the run for me. "Shut up" I said curling myself around him so my leg was half on his hip. Andre nodded his hand gripping firm around my ass again. "Yeah" he said kicking off his jacket as the door shut and locked itself firmly behind us.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	45. The Warehouse

**Hi so here is another chapter, this one is rated M. This is the first M scene I have written in first person so I apologise if it's terrible. I'm not sure if this is M but better to be safe than sorry. The next couple of chapters will be have M related flashbacks. **

**The relationship between Tori and Andre is staying secret for a while but rest assured it will be more twists and turns before a happy ending. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-4x02-The Hambone King-Tori helps Robbie, Beck gets suspicious of why Andre is always happy all the time leading to a conversation with Jade, meanwhile in flashbacks Tori and Andre continue their secret relationship. (Possible First Beck's Point of View) **

**Also this chapter is using the UK title due to the fact that 'Wanko' is considered a curse word in the UK so therefore I am using the UK title which I consider personally a lot less offensive.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 45-The Warehouse

As Tori and Andre pretend that nothing has changed in their lives, the gang break into a store to gain the upper hand when it comes to a sale. Meanwhile in flashbacks Tori and Andre take their relationship to the next level while they have access to an empty house. RATED M Chapter. (Title changed slightly due to UK transmission)

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

We had a week, at least a week to ourselves at least in an empty house. A week after that my family came home and Andre and I had to make sure that we were never caught wherever we could find stolen moments away from the guys and our families.

It was like our own little secret at that time. A single look, a single touch, a secret smile and we'd both remember the last time and each one of us would look forward to the next time. There was a second where we'd remember and then we'd have to make sure that we looked away least anyone see us and ask us what was wrong.

It was like a slow moving boulder. Once we started neither one of us could stop. I had been with Cameron before and there was no way that the sex had ever been that good. I had mentioned that once and Andre had got that smug look on his face that had made me laugh.

Our alone time had been interrupted by a sale on at the local Warehouse. Everyone was going and I had to admit that if I could get in their early not only could I get something for Trina's birthday and probably some things for me, I could also get something for Ayden as well. The discounts were insane and I was going to buy something.

We managed to get into the store no problem. Though for the most part there we seemed to be in the wrong section. Jade wanted shoes, Trina wanted a new pair of jeans by some insanely expensive brand, Beck wanted hair products while Robbie and Cat were headed straight for the electronics stage at the other end of the store. That left just me and Andre once the alarms cleared.

We settled in for the night the seven of us and I hopped up on one of the low shelves. Andre moved to sit next to me. We were still in sight but out of earshot.

"We should go to the nearest changing room and shut the curtain" he said under his breath and I grinned unable to keep the blush down. It had been a long time since I had actively encouraged or yearned for the touch of any man and now I could see why Jade and Beck's relationship circle kept coming back to each other. When you love someone and given yourself to them you don't walk away without some or a lot of regrets.

"You still haven't got board?" I asked under my eyelashes. Andre chuckled lowly. "Have I hell" he said quietly. "I've wanted you like this for a long time"

I shivered and by the grin on his face he knew that it wasn't because of the cold.

* * *

_Andre's mouth was on mine instantly as soon as the door shut. "Your family gone" he said breaking off the kiss to help me with my frantic unbuttoning of my shirt. "Yeah" I said hoisting my leg higher on his hip. Andre grinned. "Good" was all he said before he got my shirt off. _

_My bra was an old one and I was suddenly conscious of the fact that a man hadn't seen me naked since before I'd had my baby. Andre's hand found my backside hoisting me tighter around him. "Don't do that" he said reading me like a book, like he always did. "Don't hide yourself from me baby" he curled his other hand in my hair. "You're fucking beautiful and don't you ever forget it" _

_And then his mouth was on mine again and his shirt was off. We half fell on the couch my legs wrapping around his as his hands fumbled with the buttons on my jeans. They went flying and then his went and there we were in our underwear. _

_I moved my hands a little curling one around his dreadlocks and pulling. Andre grinned viciously choosing that second to suck a mark in my neck that I knew would be there for the rest of the week. _

_I found the clasp of my bra and flicked it off myself. Before Andre could even react I was shimmering out of my panties and there I was completely naked under the dark gaze of the only man I had ever wanted this deeply. I was completely vulnerable for the first time in a long time as Andre's dark gaze flew over my body. _

_I had always been a pretty girl. I had always been slender and while I was petite and small in the bra department I had always somehow managed to get a guy's attention. Daniel had told me that much, Cameron had told me more and done more to boot but I had changed since I'd had Ayden. My breasts had grown larger and my hips were curvier and I knew there were still a couple of stretch marks that had never really gone away. I didn't have the small, lithe dancer's body that I had before Ayden and I knew it. _

_And now Andre knew it to. _

_"__Fuck" was all he said looking down at me and just when I thought that this was the end and that he thought there was something wrong with me, something that made me disgusting to look at, to touch he looked back up at me and I saw that his eyes were filled with the most gentlest kind of love I had ever seen. Nobody had ever looked at me like that, nobody had ever made me feel like that. _

_Like I was beautiful. Unconditionally beautiful. _

_His mouth was back on mine then and I wrapped my arms back around his shoulder. And then Andre's boxers were off and he was rummaging around in the back pocket of his jeans. "Shit" he muttered, I giggled reaching behind me for the condom I had stolen from Trina's bedroom. My sister still believed that nobody ever went through her shoe boxes. _

_"__Your amazing" Andre said grinning I curled my leg around him pushing his body flat against mine and he groaned. I grabbed the condom and passed it to him curling my hand around his jaw so that he looked me in the eye. _

_"__You sure?" Andre asked quietly. I rolled my eyes and rolled my hips at the same time. "Ok" he said grinning again his hand burning on my hip. "Ok" I said lifting my legs higher. _

_Andre's hand found my ass the other one curling up to my hair. "I kinda wanted to do this a bit differently" he said lifting me slightly his skin burning into mine. "You wanna stop?" I asked looking up at him. Andre laughed once. "Good God no" and with that he entered me in one swift movement. _

_In truth it wasn't romantic or properly thought out it was rushed and filled with feeling that never seemed to end even though the ending came quick. There was nearly two years of pent up tension between the two of us. Andre curled his body around mine when it was over and I wrapped my legs around him breathing harshly. _

_"__I love you" I said simply. Andre smiled at me that same blinding smile and I smiled back. "Love you too" he said back. _

_When I did fall asleep, on the couch because we never made it to the bed at least not that night it was with the knowledge that for the first time I was sleeping with a man that I knew without hesitation loved me and would never leave. _

* * *

"Still keeping it a secret?" Andre asked casually as Beck and Jade began to argue about nothing again. I turned to him trying to remain inconspicuous. "You know that" I said shaking my head. "I want to keep this a secret until I feel comfortable."

Andre grinned at me his hand finding mine for a split second his fingers curling over mind and setting my skin alight. "I know" he said finally. "God knows it's enough, but..." he shrugged and I could see him blushing in the dim lighting.

"I kinda wanna show you off to everyone"

A giggle escaped me.

The moment however was ruined by the alarms going off. I grinned and Andre grinned back. Jade stamped her foot and let out a long blue streak. Cat had walked through the alarms. Grinning Andre linked fingers with mine as the rest of the group began running out the building. There goes the sale I thought as we managed to duck the security cameras.

We split up, Jade driving Robbie, Cat and Beck while Trina drove me and Andre. Andre found my hand again in the backseat his finger making patterns on my skin. I grinned back in the darkness content for the first time in a long time that no matter how secret our relationship was, I was with a man that I knew loved me.

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	46. The Hambone King

**Hi so here is another chapter, I know this one is short and the deadline is late but I decided to post a bit closer to Christmas so here we are. **

**This chapter is short and it was going to have Beck's Point of View but I decided to postpone that for a later chapter. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing owned is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x03-Opposite Date-Tori helps Beck out and finds herself disclosing her relationship with Andre in order to gauge reactions as Beck shares a few secrets of his own, however a paranoid and slightly jealous Jade is on route to stop them learning a bit about herself in the process **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 46-The Hambone King

Tori tries to help Robbie, Beck gets suspicious of why Andre is always happy all the time and resolves to find out why Tori is now smiling as well, meanwhile in flashbacks Tori and Andre continue their secret and illicit relationship.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

Something was wrong with Robbie, that much was blindingly obvious for everyone to see and it wasn't until I learned it had something to do with the Hambone game that I tried to get involved. With Ayden gone for that one long week I had realised how boring life had gotten without him in it. I had long ago finessed the art of multi-tasking a child with schoolwork and there was next to nothing on TV anyway. Even when Andre came over there was still the fact that someone was always in the house with us so we had to grab what we could.

So when Robbie mentioned Hambone I remembered what Daniel had told me about it. I remembered what he had taught me about the game and how I'd been pretty good at it. And it felt good to win something again. It felt good to be the centre of attention for something that didn't involve a baby, a boy or a dead body.

"It felt good watching you" Andre confessed one night. We had both claimed we had a study session at the other's house and then slipped away to a hotel paid for by Andre without a care in the world.

I snorted. We were curled up in bed, Andre half sitting up and me leaning back on his chest the sheets bunched up around us. It was simple and normal. I turned to look at him. "It wasn't, I must have looked like a lunatic doing all that clapping and the like"

Andre shrugged again smiling that small little smile he pulled out when he was thinking about something but didn't want to say anything. "No" he said again grinning widely his hand creeping towards my rib cage. "I think you looked hot" he slid down the side of the bed and rested his hand on my belly dragging his fingers across the smooth skin there and leaving burning, blazing trails that seemed to last for more than a few seconds.

"You always think I look hot," I pointed out and Andre snorted. "Yeah I do," he said finally his hand curling around my waist. "I think sometimes it will kill me how hot you are. I have to constantly stop thinking of the next time this will happen otherwise I think Beck will figure it out"

I giggled despite the fact that the last thing I wanted was anyone we knew knowing that we were dating. That would leave me in the cold again and I didn't want that. And really to me this was dating behind closed doors. Kinda. To be fair I never said this made sense.

* * *

_Andre and I had finally at some point made it to bed. Thank the Lord that my bed was a double one and after at least two more rounds of sex (and with the last one we finally got to take our time) we were leaning against each other when Andre finally brought the subject up that we had both been prepared to talk to death. _

_"__I suppose you want to keep this on the quiet" he said finally. I nodded. "It has nothing to do with you…"I started to say but Andre laughed. "I know babe I know" he said shaking his head. "I know that you want to do this on your own terms and I don't mind that, God knows you're entitled to a bit of control now and then"_

_I grinned at that my hand coming up to trace the hard muscle of his shoulder my legs entangling with him. I wanted to do nothing more than lie here tangled in the sheets with this man and pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist. That it was just me and Andre alone in our own little world. Andre played with the strand of my hair that had fallen into my eyes. There was a second where he leaned back against the headboard and sighed. _

_"__I never thought that this would happen" he said finally. "I mean, I never thought of anything other than the fact that I wanted to speak to you." He looked down at me then as I looked up and gave a little half shrug that, I took to mean the apology that I had already accepted. _

_"__I didn't…,"he said finally trailing off and I nodded cutting through whatever he was going to say next. I knew. How could I not know what he was trying to say? God knows I had been struggling with this as well. We had both made mistakes that had drawn out this thing between us until the point where it had taken throwing our clothes off and going at it on the couch had been the only option left. There were still issues we had to discuss but I figured that right there and now wasn't the time to be honest. _

_"__I know" I said finally because I did. Andre curled one hand in my hair and pulled me back against his chest using the other hand to pull the blankets around us. My eyes began to droop and I fell asleep with the slight smugness that came with the knowledge that I was with a man that adored me. _

* * *

The next morning we got up and got dressed for school like it was any other day. My Mom took Ayden to Pre-K and both Andre and I timed our arrivals to the second so it didn't look like we were walking in together.

I was at my locker pulling my books down when Beck slid up to me grinning a highly amused grin. "Hey" he said brightly, and then without any warning, "Andre looks happy doesn't he?"

I blinked "Uh I suppose" I said shaking my head and trying not to check for myself. Beck beamed. "And you've been smiling too" he said looking utterly delighted.

He couldn't know?

Could he?

Beck smiled again letting out a long sigh I turned back to my books.

"Good for you" he said finally and when I looked up he was gone.

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	47. Opposite Date

**Hi so here is another chapter again delayed so I could post a little bit closer to Christmas. I hope you all enjoy and if I don't get to update before hand I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a happy and safe 2017. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine but Ayden **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-Three Girls and a Moose-As Beck's friend comes to visit, Jade, Cat and even Tori find themselves taken in however as Jade contemplates moving on, Tori makes a big realisation when it comes to her past and finally overcomes one particular nightmare. **

* * *

Ayden 

Chapter 47-Opposite Date

Tori helps Beck out and finds herself disclosing her relationship with Andre in order to gauge reactions as Beck shares a few secrets of his own, however a paranoid and slightly jealous Jade is on route to stop them learning a bit about herself in the process

Tori's Point of View

* * *

It was becoming clear to anyone with a working brain that Beck was onto what I was doing with Andre. He clearly knew that something had happened to move us out of our miserable positions that we had inhabited before and Beck, well Beck had, had a lifetime together it felt like with Jade.

We had to go to a museum for a project but at the last second Andre and Robbie bailed out and it was just me and Beck. Andre and I had been sneaking around less and less due to a combination of the fact that Ayden was now beginning to toddle around with a vengeance, Trina was back singing and pottering around the house always accumulating loud bangs and noises that would get increasingly louder and stranger as time went on. Whatever it was that she was doing she had clearly forgotten the fact that there was a toddler sleeping in our house.

And then there was the fact that schoolwork had decidedly got tougher and tougher as weeks went on. We were nearing the end of the year and yeah Finals were almost upon us but there was also the fact that the next year would be our senior year. Our final one at Hollywood Arts and everyone was aware of it. This was kinda the last term in which to have fun before the crushing weight of leaving school and beginning our lives as performers in a competitive world began.

Therefore for the next week or so there was nothing but kisses in janitor's closets. And ok the kisses were passionate and long and more than once I had to stop Andre from going too far as much as I would have wanted him to continue. We were in school and if someone had walked in on us we would have never heard the end of it. But time was becoming shorter and shorter and the way that we felt...well certainly the way I felt was becoming harder and harder to hide.

And that led us back to the question that had finally got us in this mess in the first place. Was I ready for a new relationship? One that could be out in the open and be the talk of the school for a while? Was I ready to once again become the subject of the sometimes cruel way kids talked about each other? Adults even?

Maybe I was.

That was the big question and this wasn't the right time to try and answer it. And by the right time I mean in a car with Beck heading to the vet's after spending a day doing the most unromantic things possible in order to quell the gossips at our school who thought that we should be dating.

Beck was driving which was good because he looked for several minutes like he was steeling himself to ask something before he finally said into the quietness, "Hey so I know you're sleeping with Andre"

I choked on my coffee.

"Not on the dash" Beck said handing me some napkins.

"It's ok" he said as he caught my expression. "I get it" he shrugged at the look on my face and turned his eyes back on the road. "Ok so I don't but...Tor you never have to hide from anyone, you and Andre...everyone knew it was gonna happen eventually"

I decided to ignore that comment and instead decided to ask Beck a question which I privately hoped would get the same response out of him.

"How's Jade?" I asked casually. Beck stiffened, I caught him out of the corner of my eye and grinned. God he thought I was the one that wasn't fooling anyone? I was not the one half in love with a girl that was almost moving on over him and I knew it. More to the point he knew it as well.

"She's doing...fine...I suppose" and there was a definite note of irritation in his voice when he said that. I grinned again. He didn't like the idea, I realised that Jade would one day move on any more than I knew she didn't like the idea. They were both so in love with each other it would have been touching...you know if they hadn't been so stupid and stubborn. And in Jade's case jealous of everyone and everything.

But I had grown to like Jade ever since the night that Cameron died. She had shown a level of strength and compassion that had I had never seen from her before. She had willingly walked into danger for me (or at least she had thought I had been in danger at the time) and hadn't changed that gentle look on her face whenever she'd seen me in the hours or even days afterwards. I owed Jade quite a bit for that. Especially because I knew how frustrated Beck had been when it came to her communicating with him.

* * *

"You know" I said finally once we had parked in front of the vets. "The night that Cameron died, Jade barged into the room with a care in the world" I said casually, Beck's hands tightened again on the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. He swallowed and then finally turned to me.

"I was so fucking scared" he confessed. "We came back from that parade and Trina was there looking terrified and Andre..." he shrugged. "Andre couldn't move, Robbie has his hands full with Cat because she didn't understand what was going on but she understood something was wrong and Jade..." he shrugged.

"Jade's Jade" I said finally and Beck nodded. I realised that Jade's decision to unknowingly put herself in danger for me had really scared Beck as well. They had expected the worst and they had come through for me because they were my friends.

I stared at him for a second. "I'm sorry" I said finally. "I should have been honest with all of you but I..." I shrugged. "I've never been one for thinking when I was around him"

Beck stared at me for a long time before he shook his head. "No" he said finally. "I get it" he shrugged. "I think I get it" he amended with a small smile.

I stared at him then offered him a small smile in return. There was a second where we just stared at each other and then we were out of the car and into the vet's office.

* * *

And then Jade was there. Beck tried to defend what this was. Perhaps thinking that there was a Jade explosion on the way. But that wasn't what happened. There was a pause and then Jade rose an eyebrow eyeing Beck casually and with a definite coolness.

"I don't care" she said finally. Beck blinked in surprise. "I don't care what you do" she said finally "I don't care if you wanna date other people, I thought I did but I don't anymore" she gave a long sigh and I realised that while my life had been getting better and better, Jade and Beck had both been suffering in their own separate ways. I swallowed. Jade looked exhausted. I wondered if she too got the nightmares of stumbling into a room and seeing me curled around a dead body.

Beck stared at her for a long time and Jade stared back. There was a second where both Jade and Beck looked at each other. And there was a spilt second where they both looked as tired as each other.

And then the moment was gone. And Jade turned away in a cloud of hair smelling sweetly like vanilla leaving Cat who had come in with her looking confused but happily patting a dog by her feet, me wishing that I was anywhere else (preferably back in Andre's arms) and Beck standing there at the scene where his ex-girlfriend had left looking like the earth had just been pulled out from under him and he wasn't sure how he had got to this point.

* * *

**And there it is. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	48. Three Girls And A Moose

**Hi so here is another chapter, this is the first one of 2017 and there are only a few more chapters left of this story before it ends. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just Ayden. **

**This marks the chapter were we start winding down towards the end. **

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. **

**I am back at Uni so therefore please keep in mind that updates might be few and far between while I try and sort my schedule out. **

**Next Chapter-Cell Block-The boys and girls lose their phones for a whole week. Tori protests and then nearly drops out of school in her efforts to keep hold of the only method of communication that she has during the day and Jade finally figures out what Beck figured out weeks ago. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 48-Three Girls And A Moose

As Beck's friend comes to visit, Jade, Cat and even Tori find themselves taken in however as Jade contemplates moving on Tori makes a big realisation when it comes to her past and finally overcomes one particular nightmare.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

Beck's old friend was down from Canada. And I'll tell you something, regardless of Jade's talks about the Canadians, she was all over him like a cat up a tree with a mouse in it's mouth. Poor little Moose. I doubt he ever truly knew what hit him in those moments where Jade was smiling and acting all cute as if she was prepared to drink sugary water and act like she was a different person. Well...i don't think that Beck had been expecting that either way.

There was a second where even I was slightly bowled over when I came up close with the muscles showing in that rather defined shirt. Cat was practically drooling all over him. I noticed with a rather amused grin that Beck was now looking deeply uncomfortable and was chewing his burger like it had personally offended him.

* * *

"He was rather good looking" I pointed out later that night. Trina was upstairs cramming for her Script-Writing Final. She had to produce a script with a decent plot along with basic designs for a script and stage settings. Suffice to say she hadn't finished it all yet and had taken the coffee pot, several bars of chocolate and what I imagined to be two bottles of my Dad's expensive beer and had snapped at me not to disturb her unless someone was near death. It was the perfect time for Andre to come over.

We were on the couch (fully clothed this time) and I was curled up on Andre's lap. He was currently pressing kisses into my neck and that little spot behind my ear that always made me go soft when I was with him.

"Oh" Andre said not pausing in his exploration of my neck. "You like that? All fake pretty and all talk, no substance, I bet he wouldn't like the fact that you have the world's most adorable boy, and..." he lowered his voice so I shivered and fell back more into his arms. "I bet that he wouldn't know how to make you _scream_" he whispered and I sniggered dropping my books onto the carpet and letting Andre push us back on the couch so that our legs were sill intertwined and we were kissing.

"Trina is just upstairs and she could come down at any minute" I said giggling. Andre nodded ducking his head so that his face was buried between my shoulder, where it met my neck. "Let her" he said and I could feel him grin against my skin. "I suppose that you like the Canadian boy then?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid" I said "I don't need anyone as long as you and Ayden are around" Andre laughed looking up to catch my gaze his eyes very warm and bright like they always were during our private moments together.

"Yeah" he said finally. "I suppose that he's my only competition really"

"You'd lose to him" I said truthfully and Andre laughed once. "Don't I know it" was all he said.

"Hey" he said after a second sitting back up and pulling me with him. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Have you ever thought of having any more kids?"

I stared at him for a second. That had been a subject that I had never considered before. It had been a day to day struggle raising Ayden and I knew that I couldn't always rely on my parents support. That being said when Ayden hadn't been crying and screaming and it had been just me and him he had been such a cute baby that I hadn't regretted my decision for a second.

But that had been a difficult decision to make. I knew deep down that the mind set I had been in had been such that I would have had the abortion, But I had been without the money, the insurance and I wasn't even sure if I would have been able to have one due to the fact that I was underage and didn't have any medical records on me. But even then that decision (which probably would have been the best one for me at the time) I couldn't bring myself to regret having my baby.

But did that mean I wanted more?

More children?

There was a second where I stared blankly at the wall considering. Andre shifted slightly next to me shaking his head once as he caught the expression on my face. "I'm sorry" he said finally. "I shouldn't have brought it up"

I shook my head. "I never really thought much about it" I said truthfully. "I didn't even plan on having the one kid never mind anymore but..." I thought finally. "I suppose I never gave it much thought because I never found the right person to have them with, Cameron..."

"Cameron was never a father to Ayden" Andre said and I was surprised to see the anger that flited across his face. It warmed me to my very core that he cared that much for a child that wasn't his. There was a split second where I stared at him and then I turned to look down at my hands where they were folded on my lap.

"I think If I met the right person I would want more children" I said finally. Andre nodded slinging an arm around me and pulling me into his side. We stayed like that for a long time and then I realised something. It had once been hard for me to think never mind say but I realised in that moment that it wasn't hard anymore. I had seen a really cute guy today, a guy that I could have been interested in. A guy that perhaps would have been interested in me. And I had turned away and come home to a boring night in doing homework with a toddler sleeping upstairs and my best friend turned secret boyfriend.

"I think I would want kids with you" I said finally. Andre turned to look at me then his gaze unfathomable and I was afraid for a second that I had took it too far. That my need to communicate would drive him to walk away from me like Cameron had. And then I remembered something and for the first time it stuck.

Cameron leaving had, had nothing to do with me.

It was the first time I'd remembered this and it surprised me that it was the one thought that had come to mind.

"Ok" he said finally. "I'd like that" he paused. "You think we can wait until after graduation?" he said and I snorted. "You think that were still gonna be together when it comes to graduating?"

Andre grinned at me. "Oh I know that" he said finally. "Now I've got you babe, I don't plan on ever letting the two of you go again"

I grinned again and then shut my eyes allowing myself to relax for the first time in a long time, safe and sound in the little world that I had built for myself where nobody could hurt me or anyone I cared about.

For the first time in a long time I realised. Life was good.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	49. Cell Block

**Hi so here is another chapter, I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story as we continue to the end of the story. Only a few more chapters left to go. **

**This chapter deals with a particular peeve of mine and that is confiscating phones. I understand from a teacher's perspective why Sikowitz would do this however from the perspective of a daughter and a big sister I personally would be furious if someone took my phone from me as in an emergency I would be in trouble, as Tori is a mother this is multiplied by a thousand and it was this that I tried to show in the chapter as the reason why she wasn't participating in the challenge. **

**The suspension thing I introduced just because something along the lines of this nature did occur during my own schooldays, the student in question had finished all her work for the term so was allowed to be a bit more flexible. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-Tori Fixes Beck and Jade-Well the title seems simple enough doesn't it? Tori helps bring Jade and Beck together and in the aftermath Beck and Jade share what they know with each other (should be a short chapter) **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 49-Cell Block

The boys and girls lose their phones for a whole week. Tori protests and then nearly drops out of school in her efforts to keep hold of the only method of communication that she has during the day and Jade finally figures out what Beck figured out weeks ago.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

While I admit I used my phone for the mere teenage things such as facetime, the internet and most importantly text messaging, I did use it for communication between myself and whoever it was looking after my son while I was in school. I didn't intend to give that up because in truth I believed that I needed my phone for more important reasons than other people. I didn't care all that much about the internet when I needed my phone to make sure that nothing had happened to my son. I wasn't just a student at Hollywood Arts, I was a mother and that came before any obligation that I had to my teacher or my friends.

So when Sikowitz said he was confiscating my phone then that meant we now had a serious fucking problem. I was in no shape to hand over my phone regardless of whether or not it meant forfeiting a stupid competition, this wasn't about boy verses girls, at least not for me, this was about my kid and if something were to happen.

I don't think Sikowitz understood really what that entailed especially when I refused to hand over my phone. I would rather take whatever punishment that I could get so long as I could keep my phone and make sure that should something happen I was able to get a hold off.

Like I said, I was a student last and a mother first.

* * *

"So he got you suspended?" Jade asked when she came over that night her hands curled tightly on her lap as if she was trying hard not to reach out and grab the nearest electronic device. I shrugged. Sikowitz had taken me to the Principal's office screaming about challenges and his art suffering due to the lack of communication he was feeling with his students.

The Principal to her credit had agreed with me when I had explained my reasons why but that had just set Sikowitz off again and then perhaps to shut him up she had more as damn it asked me to take a week off with nothing going on my permendant record due to the fact that I had kept up with all my assignments to date and the fact that it was a week before a half-semester was coming up and we got a week off anyway.

So I spent the week in the house, with my phone and trying to keep it away from Jade and Cat who were clearly not coping. I didn't care about gaining an A on the assignment and I told Jade as much. Jade was too busy staring at the phone I was keep tightly clutched in my hand to give much of a reply.

"Hey" I said waving my hand in front of her face as Cat took one of Ayden's toy shaped like a phone and began dancing around the living room with glee etched on her face. Jade shot her best friend and annoying look and then continued to stare at me with that same strange look that Beck had done. I had believed Beck when he had said he was keeping his silence on the relationship between me and Andre and I also knew that something had gone down between Jade and Moose if the way that Beck was talking about Canadian's seemed to be anything to go by. But still, when Jade got that look on her face nobody seemed to know what it was about or where the topic of conversation was gonna go next.

"So I know that you're getting laid" she said finally. "You're far too happy all of a sudden" I raised an eyebrow but didn't correct her. Somehow it didn't seem wrong to me that Jade knew or at least knew half of the picture that was put out in front of me but I thought that it was the return that we both had in our darkest moments to that night where Cameron had died and we had walked out of that room together.

"I am" I said finally dropping my voice down to a lesser level so that Cat couldn't hear us. There was a second where Jade stared at me tapping her nails against the side of the table, I thought I caught something that looked like amusement slide across her face followed by a slither of admiration and I wondered if she had figured out who It was that I was sleeping with and why we were keeping it a secret.

Jade debated something for a second while I kept her gaze. Gone were the days where I was intimidated by Jade West, there had been too much shit under the bridge for either one of us to have any sort of deep animosity for each other. I liked Jade and I knew that she liked me and she knew that I knew that she liked me. It was confusing I know but that was how it was.

"Did you sleep with Moose?" I asked before I could stop myself. Jade shot me a long look. "No" she said finally. "No I didn't" there was an inkling of finality in her tone that made me know that the topic of conversation was now closed.

I wondered if Jade had tried to move on but couldn't. Despite the fact she couldn't walk through a hallway without six people looking at her she had never seemed to want or even notice any of the attention surrounding her. In fact for as long as I'd known her the only attention she seemed to desperately crave was Beck's.

The time seemed to tick away while we staring at each other and Cat giggled in the background playing with a toy that was designed for a two year old. The both of us watched her for a second longer before we looked away. Jade and me, I thought bitterly, had always managed to communicate on another level with each other.

She knew about Andre, she knew I was in love with him, hell she'd probably known before I knew it myself.

And I knew that she was still in love with Beck, would always be in love with Beck and she knew I knew it too.

So we carried on in silence, pretending that we didn't both know secrets about each other that could spill out and destroy all the walls that we'd both worked so hard to build and that were slowly coming down.

* * *

**And let me know what you think, I will try and update as soon as I am able to. **


	50. Tori Fixes Beck And Jade

**Hi so here is the latest chapter, this one is a little bit shorter than others but we are nearing the end of this story with just seven chapters left! **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-One Thousand Berry Balls-Tori gets a job, Andre gets a shock when he babysits Ayden, Jade and Beck are back being Jade and Beck and Cat and Robbie take a significant step forward in their relationship. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 50-Tori Fixes Beck and Jade

Well the title seems simple enough doesn't it? Tori helps bring Jade and Beck together and in the aftermath Beck and Jade share what they know with each other (should be a short chapter)

Tori's Point of View

* * *

Beck and Jade. Beck and Jade. They were the unending circle. They had been the main factors that had kept our group together no matter what. They had been the leaders, the antagonises and the saviours all at once. Jade who was talented, tough and had been the closest thing I had to a third sister in those dark days where I couldn't see anything beyond my own feelings and always feeling guilty if I felt the depth of the loss that I had been through. Jade who had been just as screwed up as I was and had gone into that hotel room with no way of knowing the danger and had done so anyway because she had been worried about me.

And Beck...what was there to say about Beck. Talented and driven and yet so calm. He was an island in the oasis of chaos that surrounded us every day and it didn't matter how or what was happening Beck seemed to always be there for it. His silence and then calm words would be the thing that kept you grounded. Both Beck and Jade were two of the most talented students in the school and they were also the most dangerous. Therefore it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they were perfect for each other. That being said, this was a school filled with teenage boys and teenage girls and all of them seemed to run on some form of hormones. Beck and Jade while madly in love with each other would at some point be asked on dates by other people.

* * *

And that very same thing happened, one morning. A girl asked out Beck to the very concert that Jade was planning to debut her new single for her song writing class. Meredith was sweet if not a bit simple and she seemed to think that Jade would either kill her if she asked Beck or simply not give a shit. She was rather surprised, as I imagine a great deal of the people surrounding her were when they didn't have to run for cover. Jade shrugged it off and walked away. I wasn't sure if this was the reaction that even Beck was hoping for, this total indifference in Jade was rather unnerving to say the least.

"You're ok with this?" I asked again once Jade left the bathroom.

"What's it like?" she asked finally staring at herself in the mirror. "Being a Mom? Do you love Andre more than Ayden?"

"I love Ayden more than my own life" I pointed out feeling rather confused. Jade nodded leaning forwards to apply more eyeliner. "I'm not a mother Tori" she said finally. "I don't have a kid to walk through fire for, I just have Beck, the only person in my life that I would walk through fire for."

She reached into her bag and pulled out her dark red lipstick applying a quick coat before she reached for her jasmine perfume. The way she was speaking about all of this was rather clinical even for Jade. She was regarding the entire thing as if she didn't have a bone in her body left to fight. As if she was tired being the Jade West that made everyone scared, as if all she wanted was the man that she was prepared to walk through fire for.

She shrugged again "And if Beck wants to move on then why shouldn't I let him?" the question fell flat and I stared in the mirror for a second at the two of us before she turned away her hair flying behind her.

* * *

I wanted to get Jade and date, that didn't end up very well as it ended up with me and Andre trapped in the Janitor's closet for about three hours while Jade stalked the hallways for us. The good news was that the closets locked from the inside and it was one of the last few weeks of the school year and therefore teachers didn't want to look for us.

"If Jade finds us then were both dead" I said grinning. Andre had decided to spend the time locked in a closet with me wisely and was now currently pressing kisses across the side of my neck and across my collarbone. My shirt was off and my lace bra was showing and I was quite content to let Andre continue with both his hands and his mouth until I no longer cared about being quiet, or about Jade finding us.

Andre snorted into my skin his nose dangerously close to the top of my bra. "Do you care?" he asked and his smile was obvious to see. I tried to hide my own but I was doing a poor job of hiding it and I could tell Andre knew because he let out a small laugh, the dark and lustful kind that sent jolts all over my body.

"No" I said finally and Andre grinned into the crook of my elbow. "Then shut up" he advised. "And let me love you for a couple of hours"

It seemed later that night, our hair mused up and a new hickey blooming on the side of my neck that neither one of us had anything to worry about.

* * *

Beck staggered over to us looking rather irritable. "She agrees with everything I say" he said shortly to Andre. "I mean everything...God can a man not have a girl that fights back?"

"Like Jade?" I asked innocently.

Beck glared, but went red all the same and stalked off muttering mutinously under his breath. I giggled watching the stage. Jade had dressed for the kill and she looked more alive than she had done all year. She looked...prepared to fight again. I grinned unable to stop myself. I knew what was coming and from the look on his face Beck did too.

Jade didn't make it till the end of the song before Beck was on the stage and kissing her.

Meredith for the most part seemed relieved. In fact so did most of the student body. Beck and Jade back together was like restoring the foundations of the school. It was restoring a normal part of the day to day running of the place.

Jade and Beck...Beck and Jade...

And it wasn't just them. As we headed towards the end of the year I noticed that it was also Cat and Robbie...Robbie and Cat...

And finally me and Andre...Andre and me and Ayden...

And in the darkness of the courtyard I took one step forwards towards that bright future I wanted for myself and my friends and I grasped Andre's hand tight in mine.

It didn't look like a small step, but my God to me it felt like it.

And we just stood there for some time half in shadow and watched as our friends reunited finally on the right step forwards towards their happy ending.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**Please Read and Review**

**I will update as soon as I can. **


	51. One Thousand Berry Balls

**Hi, so here is another chapter and there are aprox six more left and then this story is completed! **

**Disclaimer-Nothing Is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**I hope you all enjoy this one, believe me it took a long time to write the last part but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Next Chapter-Robbie Sells Rex-Robbie sells Rex, a flour bomb is attacking everyone but Jade much to her annoyance, and Andre feels compelled to tell Tori about what Ayden said leading to a new tailspin for the young mother. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 51-One Thousand Berry Balls

Tori gets a job, Andre gets a shock when he babysits Ayden, Jade and Beck are back being Jade and Beck and Cat and Robbie take a significant step forward in their relationship.

Tori's Point of View 

* * *

So I needed a job, it wasn't about the money, not so much, money had never really been a problem in our house even more so with an extra mouth to feed and my medical bills and the like. However there was a part of me what with senior year coming up that wanted to stand on my own two feet, I would be going to college soon as well and there were decisions that would have to be made. And to make those decisions I would have to have money. Therefore I needed money and to gain money I needed a job.

So I took a job at the mall selling frozen yoghurt, this included looking ridiculous in a costume and giving away free samples of Berry Balls which were as disgusting as they looked and believe me they looked quite unappetizing. The entire day was spent trying to sell what seemed like the unsellable and the day was ruined from the beginning because I had a performance that was worth a great deal of my Musical Theatre grade and no way of leaving unless all of the yoghurt balls were gone.

I had left Andre to pick up Ayden from the house and come to see me at the end of my shift. I wanted nothing more to do but go home put my son to bed and sink into a hot soapy bath preferably with Andre in it but the dance was still on and I still had to make an appearance regardless of what I felt or wanted to do. This was the life I had chosen when I had decided to go to Hollywood Arts in the first place. This was the life I had wanted for a very long time. The show always had to go on.

It was easy enough to stay in secret and be with Andre, stolen moments, cheap hotel rooms, (again another reason why I needed money) and warm kisses, the only problem was, was that the need for Andre was becoming more and more difficult for me to hide. There were moments that I wanted nothing more to do but to throw caution to the wind and tell the world what was happening between us. I doubted that it would make a different, at night this was what I spent most of my time thinking about. The people that I loved, their opinions on another relationship I was in. I was insecure yes, not just about myself but about what other people thought of me.

Jade and Beck they wouldn't care, they had a relationship that made what I had look normal. They were like wildfire and dangerously burning out of control, but you wanted them to be together no matter what because the alternative was so much worse than you could ever believe.

There was Robbie, I doubted that he was able to cast judgements on me, I didn't like to admit it but I thought that Robbie might even be a little bit jealous. Not of me you understand but of the relationships that he was surrounded by. He was lonely I knew that and so on the fringes of even a school like Hollywood Arts that even he was struggling. In truth Rex didn't help.

Cat was the one person that I didn't worry about. Cat was so in her own world that she didn't care that much. She was innocent and pretty and a bubble of happiness that was never popped. Could never be popped really, there could be a natural disaster and the world could overturn and Cat would still be Cat Valentine at the end of the day.

Trina was, my sister, despite everything we did love each other. There were moments where we both felt like we hated each other but there were also moments, many of them in fact where we both loved each other more than anything, it had been Trina that I had missed the most when I had run away and I knew the feeling was returned. She had done things I knew behind the scenes that I would have never asked and probably would never know 'officially'. If I was to tell my sister about Andre she would probably just roll her eyes at me and tell me that she had figured it out months before and I would be left guessing whether or not she did for months. Either way I knew they wouldn't mind, my friends and my sister.

My parents were a little more complicated but they knew Andre in a way that they had never known Cameron, either way though I imagined that they would struggle with the knowledge that I was moving on when my last relationship had led to…well…Ayden. That being said as I was working I tried to imagine a life with Andre and Ayden out in the open as if nothing was wrong.

It wasn't a bad picture. It was not a bad picture at all.

Andre came in at the tail end of my shift carrying Ayden who babbled the little words that he had been forming (and much to my delight Mamma was one of them) and as I took him onto my hip, his hands found my hair like they usually did and only then did I look up.

Andre had this strange expression on his face as if he was trying to figure out how to tell me something but he wasn't sure if he should. I looked around but thankfully the mall was emptying and there wasn't anyone looking at us. "Something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head finally. "Come on" he said "Let's get to school and get changed, we don't perform for another hour and Trina should be done by then, she can take him home"

I nodded and left the mall.

* * *

Andre's Point of View

Trina had just shot of to the dance and I was following. She was going for an hour and then had agreed to look after Ayden while Tori had her hour, for a school dance it was only one for two hours but I knew some of the seniors were on for an after party afterwards. The dance was really more of a concert and while most students stayed to see other students performances most did go home especially with Tuesday being deadline day for some of the more academic subjects that we did.

It was then that it happened.

I had been babysitting Ayden for the better part of an hour and sorting through the sheet music for our song while I was at it when I heard it.

"Da"

I looked up thinking that Ayden had just made another noise but I found he was clinging to the table on both legs with a look of determination and then began walking with all the gracefulness of a toddler towards me.

Instinct made me hold out my hands for him to fall in them more than anything but before I could congratulate him on his rather impressive job he looked straight up at me with that face that was eerily similar to his mothers and then said again "Da"

And then it clicked.

Oh fuck.

He was calling me Dad.

Now don't get me wrong I had wanted this, nobody knew how much I had wanted this but to hear it…and I had no idea of how Tori would feel about it either, whether or not she was prepared for her son to see me like that, whether or not she wanted him to see me like that.

I bit my lip. It didn't matter what I privately felt or wished. I had to speak to Tori as soon as I could. I wanted Ayden, I wanted her and I wanted this relationship of ours out of the shadows where I could show everyone the incredible woman that I had got.

It was with that in mind that I took Ayden to the mall to see her but she looked at me with such a simple look of happiness and exhaustion that came from working that I didn't have the heart to tell her what had just happened.

But one thing was certain, we would have to talk and knowing the fact that Ayden had no filter whatsoever, it would have to be soon.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will try and update as soon as I can. **


	52. Robbie Sells Rex

**Hi, so here is another chapter and we now only have five left until this story is finished. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise you that the next one is longer and will have at least one M Rated moment. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-The Bad Roommate-Andre and Tori test the boundaries of their new relationship by living together while they write a song, meanwhile Tori attempts to get her head around how she feels about Andre being the main father figure in her son's life and what that means for the future. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 52-Robbie Sells Rex

Robbie sells Rex, a flour bomb is attacking everyone but Jade much to her annoyance, and Andre feels compelled to tell Tori about what Ayden said leading to a new tailspin for the young mother.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

There was something odd about how Andre was acting. It was actually unnerving. He was acting strangely, avoiding spending time with me when I was at home. It had been two weeks now and there had been no trysts and normally when I asked him if he had a free period he would grin that slow seductive grin and then drag me into the nearest supply closet. For some reason that was off as well and I didn't understand where it was coming from. There had been no warning, there had been no planning, and there had been nothing.

If I was a more insecure girl then I would say that Ayden was the reason, it was hard for some guys to be involved with a girl who had a child and I knew that, if it had been Ryder or Daniel or any of the other boys that had taken an interest in me since I had joined Hollywood Arts I wouldn't have been surprised. But this was Andre Harris. And I knew him and I knew that Ayden had never been an issue. That Ayden had in fact been an addition to the relationship that he had enjoyed. Hell they were always spending time with each other, Andre would come over and make it a matter of fact to spend time with my son most of the time before he spend time with me. It wasn't Ayden.

Then I didn't know what had happened. Everything was good for a long time and then it wasn't and I didn't know if it was me or him or school or anything really. One of the downsides to keeping our relationship a secret was the fact that I had nobody to confide in should something like this happen. It made me...lonely.

I didn't understand what had happened and why and it was one of those moments that made me want to run and hide, one of those moments that made me want to run full stop.

But I couldn't do that. I was a different girl and made of different stuff than that and I didn't want to do anything that would disrupt the life that I had rebuilt for myself that was still on very shaky ground. I had worked hard to get this far and I didn't want to give that all up. I was going to have to take the mature option for once and have it out with Andre about what was going on.

And then I was going to tell Jade West everything.

A part of me wanted to tell my sister but she was graduating this year, she had finals and study sessions and was trying to get into college. I wanted her to make something of herself without worrying about her sister's relationship. I would tell Trina in my own good time what the hell was going on. But right now I wanted the first person I went to with this to be Jade. I wanted it to be her that I told, I wanted it to be her that I trusted. Don't ask me why I just did.

But a part of me knew that perhaps right now wasn't the best time.

* * *

There was someone running around school flour bombing everyone. This sounds pretty self-explanatory so I won't get into it but as you can imagine it was creating an enormous amount of pressure on the faculty to find whoever was doing this and punish them. Not to mention there was always the possibility of it being someone that didn't go to this school. Hollywood Arts was just that, a school and while it did have measures in place like most schools to protect their students it wasn't entirely hard for someone from the outside to get in.

Now for some people flour bombing might be traumatic. That being said Jade had yet to experience the pleasure of being pelted with a load of flour something she was getting increasingly furious about much to Beck's amusement and everyone else's confusion. Therefore I decided to wait until whoever it was grew some balls and tried to take on Jade West before I told her that I was having a secret sexual relationship with one of her oldest friends.

(That being said there was always the possibility that she knew already because she was dating Beck and he could never really keep his mouth shut when it came to Jade. Couples tell each other all their secrets even when they're not theirs to tell, but I was banking on Jade not being able to keep her mouth shut on that front)

As well as the flour bomber as he was called we had the unexpected dilemma of helping Robbie give up Rex. Now privately as far as I was concerned that was a good thing. While I appreciated Rex was important to Robbie, it never stopped the puppet from being rude and well...Robbie was getting older, was starting something with Cat, something that included soft smiles and no hint of hand holding yet but something. And I supposed he didn't want Rex to come in the way of that. Not that anyone blamed him, Robbie was a talented actor and a director. He didn't need Rex to prove (or rather disprove nine times out of ten) that he had talent.

But the problem was Robbie was lonely. Rex had been his friend, hell his best friend ever since he was a kid. To take it away from him would be a big thing to ask and it was even more surprising that he offered it in the first place. That being said there was a second where he seemed to be doing ok, I suppose that at some point he got lonely and wanted Rex back. As Beck said (privately) the peace was nice while it lasted.

And the next morning when we all sat down for our morning break (or morning caffeine break if you were...well any normal person) and Rex was back and just as bad tempered as he always was.

* * *

Fortunately Andre and I had a song writing class together and it seemed that we were always partnered up with each other. We were sat in class, the mood around us light and happy as people tried to figure out how they were going to tackle this mystery assignment.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Andre looked down his hand wrapped around his pen drawing circles around the edge of his paper. Finally he gave a long sigh and looked up at me. His expression was strange, closed off and almost...calculating. It was if he had to think about whether or not to tell me something and that was...honestly...unnerving.

There was a second where we stared at each other. Then Andre nodded once more to himself than to anyone else. "When I was babysitting" he said finally. "Ayden he...he said something"

I stared. I couldn't fathom what Ayden had said that would provoke a reaction like this. It was like Andre was unsure of the very ground that he was standing on and that was frightening.

"He's nearly three Andre whatever he said he probably didn't understand..."

"He called me Dad..." Andre said cutting across me.

I stared.

"Fuck" I said finally. It probably wasn't the best response but it was all I could come up with. I hadn't even thought about that being a possibility though looking back it was impossible not to notice that that was the road we were travelling down. Andre was around all the time and Ayden was young, he was a baby and he had no memories of his real father. Should I have said something? Should I have felt something? How did I feel about this?

And more importantly where the hell do we go from here?

But these are all questions for another time.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will try and update as soon as I can. **


	53. The Bad Roommate

**Hi, so here is another chapter, as we continue to wind down to our ending, I am trying to get out the last four so I can finally put this story rest so stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-Brain Squeezers-In which Tori joins a controversial game show. During the show Jade, Trina and Tori have a long and honest conversation about their relationships and the night that will bond them forever. (Might be a short Chapter) **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 53-The Bad Roommate

Andre and Tori test the boundaries of their new relationship by living together while they write a song, meanwhile Tori attempts to get her head around how she feels about Andre being the main father figure in her son's life and what that means for the future. 

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

I would like it on the record that while I did suggest to Andre that he move in while we worked on our song-writing project together there was no malicious intent. There was no trap, there was no desire to get him into bed (well there was but my mother and father were in the house with us this time so there would be no opportunity) there was for once just a project that needed doing and fast. This was a big one as well. Therefore, that was all we focused on.

Ok so that was a complete lie. If we were asked that was all we had focused on. It was not. There was the one big elephant in the room that we had to deal with first. Moreover, that was the nightmare.

I had thought of nothing but Aydan's slip up since I had been told however I was no way near closer to solving the problem. Or even figuring out if it was a problem. That was the main crux of the matter.

I wanted a future with Andre. And that future came with Ayden. Cameron was dead and buried and Ayden had next to no memories of his real father. Andre was all that he had known. I knew all of these points, recited them in my head until I thought I was going to explode but that still did not change how shocked I was when it came to the knowledge that my baby considered Andre to be his father.

I was sure that if it had been Beck I would not be in this mess. It was because I wanted a future with Andre that I was worried about things. In addition, I was not even sure what I was worried about. I was leaving a lot of my future up for discussion and I could not understand. So maybe in the future we broke up, maybe Andre adopted him, maybe…maybe…maybe…it was enough to drive me mad. And that lead to our current predicament with our music. So to speak.

At two in the morning we finally called it a break. We had nothing but we were exhausted and both dying for some form of alcohol. Neither one of us drank much but I got two beers out the fridge and sat on the piano school next to Andre. He stared into the same space that I was staring into and then finally I straightened.

"We need to get this song on the way"

Andre snorted. "Are we not addressing the elephant in the room then?" he asked and I stared. "I suppose that you don't want to talk about it" and then he stood up and straightened. I started up at him. "I love your boy" he said finally. "You know I do, I also know I'm not his father, even though you and I both know that Cameron never deserved him. And I love you and I know you love me. So that's it. I want you, and I know you come with Ayden and I want to be his father, and when he called me Dad I swear to god I thought my heart was going to stop."

"We could break up" I pointed out grasping on straws, "In the future"

"Yes" Andre conceded. "I suppose that we could. But I don't think we will and I think you know that. I also know that you know that even if we did break up I wouldn't leave you, we were friends before our relationship turned physical were' ll be friends even after it ends, and that's if it ends and that baby is a really big fucking if"

He stood up then still clutching the cold beer bottle in his hand and curled one finger around a strand of my hair that had come lose. I stared at him silently and then Andre sighed once. It was long and had an almost forlorn note to it. There was a second where we stared at each other and then Andre smiled. "I'm gonna go up to the spare room for a bit and try to get some sleep" he said quietly. "I think we might have to take our chances tomorrow"

And somehow I knew that he wasn't talking about the song.

I went outside to the warm air, the noise that was LA at night, like New York was rumoured to be LA was a city that never slept. It was different to how Arizona had been in so many ways. That had been a quiet city somewhat. There had been moments where it had been quiet. Or perhaps that was me, scared, alone, sixteen and pregnant with nothing and nobody. Too scared to go home and too scared to snap into action.

I had loved Cameron, I had gotten pregnant, and Cameron had left me stranded in the middle of nowhere with no thought about me or our unborn child. Cameron had died. My son considered another man his father. I was in love with another man.

I had never wanted this. I loved Ayden but I had never wanted him, I had never wanted to be a mother this young, I had wanted to go out on the weekends and meet boys, to sing and dance and to only worry about being young and bright and pretty. I had never wanted this worry. I had never wanted this responsibility.

Now it had happened there wasn't anything to do but sit there in the warm air with a cold beer in my loose fingers and finally after three years of pain and misery and loneliness I cried for the first time since the first night in Arizona.

* * *

The next was a confusing mess of a half written song and a crying baby. I used concealer and a retouching wand to try and make it seem like I hadn't been crying for more than three hours last night in my back garden but Andre was more than intuitive and I knew he knew when he shot me concerned looks whenever we found ourselves looking at each other across the classroom.

I went to the bathroom after lunch and looked at myself long and hard in the mirror. I knew what I wanted. It was getting it, and believing that I deserved to get it that was the problem. I remembered Cameron and stood up a little straighter ready to say the words that I had long ago never believed I would ever say.

"You did nothing wrong" I said to my reflection. "You did nothing to deserve this" I paused a second and then said the words I never thought I would. "You deserve to be happy"

Andre made me happy.

I sat down next to him in the auditorium, we were far at the back watching Jade and Beck attempt to work out the kinks in the script that they had penned together as part of their assignment.

"I love you" I said finally. "And I really want you to be Ayden's father"

There was a second where Andre didn't move and then he turned to look at me slightly. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew they were that shade of brown that I loved so much. "You mean that" he said finally and I nodded.

His hand found mine then and in the quiet we locked fingers, this time it was a hard, burning squeeze. "Good" he said finally and I turned to watch him turn his expression back to the front his face lit up by a brilliant smile. "I want that too" he said finally and for a second I leaned my head on his shoulders.

Before I moved again I caught Jade's expression. She knew then realised. She knew about me and Andre. I caught her expression, her surprised grin and her slightly raised eyebrows and I shrugged grinning back.

Jade turned her expression away before I could see her smile. The smile she gave when she saw Beck, that secret happy smile that made Jade West her own secret person and I ducked down knowing that I was a woman in love and a woman blessed indeed.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will update as soon as I can. **


	54. Brain Squeezers

**Hi, so here is another chapter, I am extending this story somewhat in order to write an epilogue much like a wrote a prologue so there will be four more chapters to this story. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just Ayden. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**And this chapter I think finally puts the entire Cameron story to bed. **

**Next Chapter-The Slap Fight-Trina shocks Tori by revealing her social status on social media. Cat and Robbie have an announcement to the group and Trina and Tori have a heart to heart about moving forwards as the former starts planning towards graduation. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 54-Brain Squeezers

In which Tori joins a controversial game show. During the show Jade, Trina and Tori have a long and honest conversation about their relationships and the night that will bond them forever. (Might be a short Chapter)

Tori's Point of View 

* * *

The game show wasn't even something I had applied for. Well I had but in truth I didn't think I'd been in the right mind frame when I did it. But publicity as Jade West had once said was publicity and therefore even if it was just a once off I was on camera and for something other than a missing person's report. There was a second where I briefly entertained the notion of having Jade on my team but then instinct won out over self-preservation and I chose, Beck, Andre and Robbie.

However I should have known that Jade West would not go quietly into that goodnight. Because she somehow stole my place, my team and my spotlight all with a raised eyebrow and a smile. I was convinced that in that moment Beck fell more in love with her than ever.

Besotted Sod.

Well...it was not like I was one to talk to be honest.

* * *

The show was, well...a complete and utter disaster. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that this show would ever get picked up to pilot. There was a chance though that Jade might murder the presenter at the end of it and that Beck wouldn't hold her back. He had not been impressed by the batteries that had fallen on his girlfriend's head whatsoever.

In the end we lost. Well. We lost the money, as Robbie said as we all limped back to our dressing rooms but at least we all had most of our limbs. "I wouldn't have minded the money" Trina snapped at him. Robbie looked too tired to shy away from her and more to the point Trina looked too tired to continue the conversation further.

I swallowed down what I really hoped was bile with my water and then collapsed onto our separate dressing room couch. Beck and Robbie had been the designated drivers but as neither one of them looked like they could move much more when they had hobbled off to their own dressing room I imagined that we wouldn't be leaving here until they kicked us out.

Cat who had remained injury free skipped off after ten minutes taking the bowl of sweets with her to go and see 'If Robbie needs cheering up' Jade managed to just move her leg to poke Trina with her toe in order to shut her up and my sister fell back onto the couch clutching her water to her as if it was a life line.

And then it was just the three of us.

"I suppose I should apologise for taking your spot" Jade said.

She caught the expression on both mine and Trina's face and then rolled her eyes looking a little bit back to her normal self.

"I said suppose I should, not that I actually would" she snapped.

I nodded resisting the urge to bite my lip in order to stifle a giggle because my lip was broken and split in two different places.

"I suppose this is the worst thing we could live through" I said straightening up and then promptly wincing.

"No" Trina said finally. "I think we all know the three of us have lived through worse"

It was like the light had been switched off in the room and it had become dark in a second. Jade shot a look at Trina and then shot a look at me. I stared knowing what we were dabbling into. There was a second where I wondered if we should really go down this road but then I realised something.

It didn't hurt to think of him anymore.

"Thank you" I said simply. "For coming to find me that day" there was a second where the two of them stared at each other and then at me.

"Well what the hell did you expect us to do?" Jade said finally.

"I know it nearly cost you Beck" I said quickly. Jade stared for a second and then shrugged. "It didn't" she said looking down at her bruised hands. "It didn't cost me Beck, I did that, oh he likes it when we fight" he said catching Trina's expression "But he didn't like it all that much when I couldn't sleep for seeing..." she shook her head. "He didn't like it when I was cold and distant because I felt cold, like the three of us had done something. He wasn't there at the station where we were questioned and he wasn't there when they asked us for the clothes we were all wearing that night, when they stripped us bare so they could collect evidence. So I couldn't talk to him about it"

"So what changed?" Trina asked.

"Losing him" Jade replied simply.

"And then you told him?" my sister asked. Jade nodded once.

"I told him everything" she confessed quietly.

"I told him about the body, about how I felt, about all of it"

She shook her head once her face twisted in a sort of self-loathing that I couldn't describe nor did I ever want to see again.

"And then I cried" she shook her head a small smile playing at her lips. "I didn't know I could cry that much but I did and Beck held me and then he promised that he would never leave and then we fell asleep and in the morning we walked into school, after that dance and we never discussed it again. I don't think we ever will"

There was a second where I shared a look with my sister and knew that she was thinking the same thing. We never wanted to talk about it ever again either, but yet here we were.

"He would have loved this" Trina said suddenly turning to me. "He would have loved all this attention on him even after he was dead wouldn't he?"

I nodded once. There was no denying that, that was true.

"I'm done thinking about him" I said finally. "I want to be happy and I no longer think I don't deserve it"

Jade mocked clapped grinning, she may have been mocking when she clapped her hands but her smile was genuine.

"Me and Andre..." I said finally shrugging. Jade laughed a genuine laugh then as if thrilled that her knowledge had been proved correct and Trina giggled shaking her head as I turned to look at her.

"Took you long enough" she said grinning. "I mean my God Tori it was obvious even before you started Hollywood Arts that he was in love with you and you fancied the pants of him, hell even I picked up on it"

"Robbie owes me fifteen bucks" Jade said looking pleased a small grin on her face that made her look more her usual self. "Oh don't worry" she said shaking her dark hair over her shoulders and wincing a little more as she sat up straighter. "I'll wait until you want me to tell everyone, it's just so nice to be finally proven right"

I wanted to tell her that Beck knew about it a long time before she did but I didn't have the heart to cause another row. Not when the three of us had finally put the ghosts of our pasts to rest. I swallowed and then stood up.

"I need a hot bath and some sleep" I said finally pulling my sister up by the hand. Jade nodded and Trina half lifted her head from my shoulder.

"You know that saying about the darkness and the dawn" she said finally. Jade and I looked at each and then looked at her. Trina shrugged simply.

"I suppose that the dawn has come" she said linking her hand with Jade and for once Jade didn't shove her off.

We were silent for a second taking in that fact and then Jade pulled back shaking her head. "Nutter" she said and then she swept through the door with Trina and myself following her but not before I could see the smile on her face the one that she was so desperate to hide.

It seemed like my sister was right, the dawn was finally here.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will update as soon as I can. **


	55. The Slap Fight

**Hi, so here is another chapter, with this one posting and with an epilogue there are only three chapters of this story left. **

**This chapter ties away Trina's story. I know how she's presented on the show but I wanted to give her a happy ending and make her a lot smarter than she was shown. I believe that she had other talents other than her singing and a lot of the students I think at Hollywood Arts didn't plan on singing for their afterschool life. Some of them were playwrights or directors or actors and the first is what I think Trina would be good at. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**There is a little bit of underage drinking so better to be safe than sorry and I'm gonna mention it right here. **

**Next Chapter-Star-Spangled Tori-Tori gets the offer of a lifetime, Andre steps in to protect his girlfriend and Cat tells Jade who in turn tells Tori a secret. **

**I didn't mention a lot of the Cat/Robbie ship in this chapter, this one might be left in detail for the epilogue. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 55-The Slap Fight

Trina shocks Tori by revealing her social status on social media. Cat and Robbie have an announcement to the group and Trina and Tori have a heart to heart about moving forwards as the former starts planning towards graduation.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

Now I just want to state for the record that I didn't consider social media to be that much of a thing. Ok so I was on the Slap. I had Facebook and Twitter like every other normal kid, hell I had a YouTube channel like every student at Hollywood Arts did but that didn't mean that I was one of those kids like...well...my sister for example that was constantly on their phone updating their status.

And yeah ok, I remember that whole thing with Sikowitz a few months back but that was more to do with security for my son and less to do with the fact that I couldn't go five seconds without social media and it's updates.

But Trina...wasn't what you would call popular on any level. It wasn't cruel to say it but it was true. She was forever trying to get the entire school to notice her and the sad thing was that she was never getting there.

And despite the fact that I had a kid, despite the fact that I was a teen mom which some people in school didn't like to say the least there was a few that saw Ayden over everything else including talent that I was modest enough to say and know that I had, I was still popular. At least...more popular than my sister.

I loved Trina I did and our relationship was a hundred percent better than the one that had proceeded me running away and getting pregnant but there was still the competitiveness that had dominated us for a long time still thrumming through our veins and she knew that. Therefore Trina telling me that she had more than me when It came to followers was...well...galling to say the least.

And that set off a chain of events that nobody saw coming.

Mainly the competitiveness that came when you locked six people in a preforming arts school together in a room and told them that a girl that most of them hated and had next to no talent (Jade's words not mine) was considered more popular than they were then that meant war.

Hell even Beck and Andre who were so zen were practically saints were rushing to create new videos. It was more amusing to see that Jade had decided to go around shouting at people. Jade had always used fear as a weapon of mass destruction surrounding the general population that had the fortune or unfortunate honour to be around her and it was one of her greatest strengths and weaknesses.

That being said Beck was so busy charming his way to the top that he wasn't even bothering to calm her down and Jade was so locked into her own strategy that she didn't care that more than half of the girls in the school were no spending their lunchbreaks watching Beck wash a car shirtless.

Ok so maybe I posted a few videos...ok that was a lie of international proportions it was not just a few it was enough to generate concern for my throat, my other project in school and my son who was watching me sing most of the day from wherever he was and wasn't looking all that impressed by the time I put him to bed.

Was it possible for toddlers to be judgemental?

If not then I had succeeded where none had before, because Ayden was completely judging me and looking completely adorable while he did it. There was a second where he stayed at me as I was just about to upload a new video.

"Don't" I said pointing my finger at him. "Judge me. I don't want your Aunt Trina to win this one"

Ayden watched me again with those big brown eyes and then turned back to the TV.

Was it possible for a toddler to be smug?

If it was then I had a smart boy on my hands.

* * *

The next day we didn't have much time to do a project that was worth a good portion of the final Dramatic Arts grade for the end of the year.

In fact we were all so in the middle of arguing that it was Sinjin that managed to make sure that we were all on the same page after so many days of frantic social media chatting and posting. There was a second where we all listened to him for (and I believed in the case of Jade and Beck definitely) what was probably for the first time as he explained some good hard home truths for us all.

We were popular the six of us. We were talented and good looking and we were on speaking terms with much of the school. We helped the freshmen sometimes and we got along with the seniors and we were the top people to beat. In some cases I imagine that we were the main competition with even some of the graduating, top college students. We were blessed all of us and more to the point as we listened to this speech there was also a project that was due in for another two days that we really hadn't put the right amount of work in.

And as it turned out there was everything to do, we had nearly three weeks of work to do in about two days and the result made us irritable and the work half finished. It was annoying but it was also a good lesson that I supposed we all needed to learn. As artists, Beck said in the end, we couldn't live our lives wondering what other people thought of us. No artist has ever had a career singing, dancing, acting whatever without a critic or too. So we had to adapt. And with social media being...well...social media then we had to adapt now. And fast.

That Friday was the day of Trina's last finals. Hollywood Arts was split into Art classes that we had all auditions in to get into the school and then the academic classes. Trina who was graduating in June had just finished her last English Lit final and was already home collapsing on the couch a glass of wine in front of her and what looked like six red velvet cupcakes that she was devouring with intent.

More to the point Ayden who she had picked up at least an hour before was chomping on what looked like a giant cupcake covered with chocolate cream and sprinkles. Per my sister she had allowed him to use his hands to eat and his face was smeared with chocolate along with his hands.

"Really" I said shooting my sister an unimpressed look. She shrugged pouring herself another glass of red wine. She was slumped on the couch in her old shorts and loose T-Shirt that had a vague picture of what looked like an old band on the front that was worn through. I kicked off my boots and dumped my bags and moved to take control of my son who was in danger of sending sprinkles all over my mother's new white rug.

I took Ayden on my lap and tried to pull a piece of cake out of his hands.

"You know this is going to be a nightmare to clean up?" I said shaking my sister an unamused look. There was a second where my sister and I grinned at each other and then she turned her attention back to the TV spinning the wine glass in her hand. "You want one?" she said standing up and going into the kitchen for another glass, I shook my head but Trina was already pouring me one. I took it because to be honest I didn't think that I would be alive for much longer if I didn't. Besides, it was a good day for all of us and I wasn't going to not take advantage of it.

"I heard your play sunk" Trina said leaning back down on the couch. "I heard Sinjin hacked into your slap account" I said trying to control the amount of cake Ayden was stuffing into his mouth.

Trina snorted. Then she sat up to stare at me.

"You and Andre?" she asked softly. I turned to her. "I meant what I said the last time we spoke you know" I said taking a sip of my wine.

"I've been thinking" she said coming round off the couch and sitting down next to us. "I'm leaving" I turned to stare at her and was greeted with a piece of paper I flipped it open and saw it was a college admissions slip. I read the first few lines and then started as there meaning took hold.

"Trina" I said thoroughly delighted. "You got into Georgetown?" she nodded looking pleased herself.

"I didn't apply for any musical theatre program if that's what you're asking...it turns out that my English Lit and my Creative Writing are both really good, so I applied for a duel degree and I got in...I think I might wanna teach someday, I might not have the patience for it but isn't that what college is about?"

I thought about it for a second. Trina teaching? It was unprecedented sure but I could see her doing it. Hell she might even write for a living I wouldn't know but she had plan that was surprisingly sound as opposed to what I had imagined her doing with her..._talent_...so to speak...

I stared at her for a second then nodded. "I think that's incredible" was all she said. She grinned at me and I grinned back and it was like we were little kids again. I pulled Ayden out of the way of the letter least he got it all sticky.

Georgetown...well...that was a thing that I had never imagined Trina doing. Writing and teaching and perhaps coming back to the school which had meant so much to us all. Her hand came out and I let her link her fingers with mine like we used to do when one us (mainly me) had nightmares when we were kids.

I didn't know what I would do without my sister in this house or even in this state but I guess I would just have to learn. I smiled to myself as I turned back to the TV, Ayden still cuddled in my lap and enjoyed what would be a peaceful afternoon. Long may it last, long may it all last.

As someone once said, many, many times...it was a Brave New World that we were heading for and I guess that I along with everyone else would have to embrace would come when it came.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will update as soon as I can. **


	56. Star-Spangled Tori

**Hi, so here is another chapter, this is the penultimate chapter that has an episode title, there are two more chapters left another episode and then an epilogue and then we are done with this story. This might also be the last Andre point of view so be aware. **

**At the end of this story-Epilogue there is a little surprise because I can reveal that Tori has been speaking to someone all this time. **

**I will try and get the last two chapters up as soon as I can so stay tuned, **

**Thank you all for your reviews. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, just Ayden. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-Victori-Yes-As we start to come full circle, Sikowitz gives the gang a challenge and Tori and Andre finally come out as being in a relationship. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 56-Star-Spangled Tori

Tori gets the offer of a lifetime, Andre steps in to protect his girlfriend and Cat tells Jade who in turn tells Tori a secret.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

To sing the national anthem anywhere is difficult. To sing it when you are on national TV surrounded by teams from both sides and when you are planning this to be your big break it is equally important you get the words right.

Basically...you cannot fuck this up.

So therefore while I was excited to get this offer (and more to the point excited to beat everyone else...including Jade to get it) I was still sceptical. Not to mention there was the fact that the man that was in charge of the whole performance was a complete arsehole.

So therefore I was worried about messing up the lyrics. Especially so when I was in class with Sikowitz who was more than happy to point out the ramifications of what it would do to my prospects should I mess up the one song that everyone knows.

And my mother was also no help. I had managed to make sure that someone had Ayden mostly Trina who had promised on the pain of total social media death that if something went wrong he wouldn't be able to see it.

Sometimes I wondered if my mother was really happy with my life choices, then there were times that I wondered if she was happy with Trina's. My Mom as we had become older had become more and more disinterested in us and it was beginning to show as we headed towards the end of our time living under her roof. I would have wondered why that was, and more to the point if I would ever become a mother like that but to be honest I was a bit too busy freaking out.

And then naturally, like everything that I had planned and dreamt about it since I was a little girl (or at least until I had become a student at Hollywood Arts) it naturally all went to shit.

To be honest it wasn't even my fault. I want that stipulated on the record. Whatever happened it wasn't my fault. I had done nothing wrong. It was the damn dog that had fucked everything up. I had been dragged back and force on the floor by a dog until I'd been bleeding and shaking and even then I had still been expected to keep singing.

The one rule at Hollywood Arts that meant more than the rest of them put together. 'The Show Must Always Go On'. And it was that that made me keep singing despite the fact that when I was done emotionally and physically.

I finished the song with a bruised cheekbone, a split lip and an aching side from where I had banged my ribs "Hard enough to certainly bruise them if not crack them" said the EMT that kindly worked on me in the aftermath.

Well, that was going to take care of the dance classes at Hollywood Arts for at least a month. Thank God that I had already completed the practical part of this year's final exam.

I supposed that I was humiliated enough with school. Granted I was so banged up that most people had decided to go with sympathy and quiet ridicule rather than outright humiliation which I supposed I had to be thankful for but there was still the whispers, Jade being Jade and Sikowitz being...well Sikowitz.

All in all I had managed to come away from the entire situation unscathed. Or at least that was what I was telling most people, that was what I would admit the rational side of my brain sneaking up on me would agree with.

That being said it didn't stop me from spending the entire weekend slumped in front of the TV watching re-runs of the entire series of Grey's Anatomy because I was too depressed to log onto my computer or perhaps even see what was going on online.

Yeah, my coping mechanisms weren't great...so shoot me...I had been through a lot.

But that was before Andre and Beck brought me the information I so desperately desired. However that was before I realised what would happen before the scenes.

* * *

Andre's Point of View

"For the record" I said as Beck and I took our seats, "I don't like the idea of Tori being on this idiot's show" Beck scoffed into his bottle of iced water he'd stolen from one of the production carts on the way in.

"Please" he said shaking his head. "You just don't like her on National TV looking gorgeous"

I considered it for a second. Tori did look stunning, she had dressed in lighter colours than she had for that fiasco of the show and she her hair was loose with curls coming off her face giving her a windblown appearance.

I realised then that Beck was grinning and I shot him a withering look furious that I had managed to let my feeling show even if Beck was a genius at reading people. I swallowed down the retort that was building and shook my head as Beck laughed once.

"You my friend" he said taking another gulp of water. "Were not made for the secret service or anything else that might have someone's safety dependant on it. I can read you like a book"

Tori had just took a break from the show and Chris was talking but I was trying to listen and needing Beck to shut the fuck up so I could see what was the prick was going to do next. There was a reason why I hated this show and it wasn't because I was trying to control my jealousy or whatever the hell it was that Beck was trying to imply.

"How's Jade?" I asked causally. Beck shut up and shot me a glare but not before I could see that there was a rather interesting blush hanging around his cheeks as I had mentioned the dark haired demon that he had been in love with since freshman year when he had first clapped eyes on her.

And then all hell broke loose.

He was gonna pull a prank on Tori. He was gonna hurt my girl even more.

"Oh hell no" I said once he had finished.

"Oh for once I am right behind you" was all Beck said.

* * *

Tori's Point of View.

"Cat is doing what?" I asked into the phone. The fact that were back home after a rather successful performance which had ended in bloodshed, thought it wasn't mine thank the Lord and Trina was currently feeding Ayden his dinner, or rather watching Ayden smash his spoon around his plate.

"Yeah" Jade said over the phone her own tone grim. "I think me and Robbie have managed to get her settled at her Nona's but...but she was in a real state...oh..." she said as an afterthought. "I'm pretty sure she and Robbie are dating..."

I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at it and then I put it to my ear again. "Yeah that doesn't surprise me" I said honestly and Jade snorted.

"Good show" she said finally "Glad that Beck and Andre had your back out there" and then she abruptly put the phone down.

I didn't want to think about what she was implying though I had a sneaking suspicion, I found out that I wasn't angry more amused than anything. I swallowed back a smile. Cat and Robbie...well that was a long time coming.

Perhaps now it was time to come out of the shadows, or as much shadow as we had left seeing as I reckoned all of our friends already knew what was going on.

"Everything ok?" Trina asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling and I knew it was rather than realising. "Yeah, everything is just fine"

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will try and update as soon as I can. **


	57. Victori-Yes

**Hi so here is the final episode based chapter, I will go into more detail in the final chapter which I do hope to have published soon as I have written it, I left you a spoiler in the last chapter so I will leave you this one-the epilogue will take place at a school reunion several years later. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-Epilogue-We come full circle and say goodbye to the characters that we know and love. At a high school reunion Tori, Andre, Trina, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat and most importantly Ayden look at how their lives have changed and how far they have come since they sat at a table on a sunny courtyard. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 57-4x13-Victori-Yes

As we start to come full circle, Sikowitz gives the gang a challenge and Tori and Andre finally come out as being in a relationship.

Tori's Point of View

* * *

Sikowitz had set us a challenge as we came to the last week in the school year. Summer was spread out across us in nearly eight glorious weeks and we were all excited. Not only was Trina finally ready to go to college but the coming year would prove us all seniors and finally ready to start our own lives. Or at least looking to forward to the long and hateful complications that would arise when we actually started the senior workload.

Sikowitz's challenges were often strange and the last one had resulted in an almost suspension for me, Jade nearly committing murder and Cat's slow decline in mental stability. Even more so. There was a split second where he stared at all of us as if our lives depended on it. And I supposed that seeing as our final grades in Acting as well as all the roles in plays for both this year and the next were dependant on whatever crazy this man came up with it was.

"He wants us to say yes to everything?" I asked as we finally left the room. "Yeah" Jade said looking smugly irritated or whatever it was that she was looked like when she was on the phone. "I suppose this is going to complicate things" I said bitterly. "Why do we always have to get the nutters for our teachers?"

Nobody could answer me though it wasn't because of the test that we were now under it was because I doubted anyone would know why the teachers at Hollywood Arts were so out there. There was a difference between teaching the Arts and then being...well the teachers here.

But there was still a whole day where we were forced to say yes to anyone and everything no matter what. Jade was trying to ignore Beck who was steadfastly trying to make sure that she was open to going with him to the drag race that was on tonight. Something that Jade was steadfastly trying to avoid going to and Robbie and Cat were both going for a walk though heavens knows how that would end with their nature to say yes to most things that were in front of them even without the added incentive of being forced to do so.

I for the most part spent most of the day in the library, it was easy to keep my head down when it came to this whole 'yes' thing and focus more on the work that still had to be due in even if it was in a week I had one more revision to make on a Geography assignment.

That was where I was when Jade found me.

She was typically leaning over my shoulder when she saw me and she causally announced her presence by whispering in my ear and then smirking when I jumped about fifty metres into the air and swore...loudly...

Jade shot a somewhat apologetic look at the librarian who was scowling at us perhaps because even Jade knew she had to study again at some point even if she had already finished all of her work that had to be handed in this morning with his final history paper.

"So what's this TV show thing your sister is on?" she asked irritably, it was Jade's way for asking for information without really wanting to let on that she was curious about it. Well, if a lifetime of going to school and somewhat even living with Jade West had taught me anything it was that there was always a catch attached to it.

"I don't know" I said turning back to the books. "I think she's only doing it so that she can pay some of her weight towards her tuition fees next year.

Jade snorted and then sat down, crossing her long legs on over the other in a kinda slow and deliberate way that she used to do in the courtyard because she knew Beck liked it. I was still pissed at her for telling me who had won the last ever series of American Voice and therefore I finished off my corrections in silence.

"Ugh" was all Jade said "I wish that this whole week was over"

When I still didn't leap of the table and act all excited about whatever the hell she was talking about she sighed again. "Of for the love of God we need to go and see what the hell your sister is doing this is gonna keep me up at night"

"I'll see you at seven" she said standing up and folding her arms around herself. "We are not making homemade pizza" I said sternly. "No" Jade said as if I was stupid for not figuring it out sooner.

"But you can bring your keys, because you're driving not drinking"

"Ugh" was all the reply that I got.

* * *

We ended up sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. There was a second where we stared at the show that my sister had been bragging about for the better part of three weeks and then I turned to look at Jade.

"Race you for the car keys?" was all she said. I shook my head. "Let me go wake Ayden up from his nap and then go"

"That's right" Jade said beaming. "When you have a kid it makes it more believable" she let out a mad cackle and then dashed out the door.

* * *

The next day after Jade had been restrained for chasing a child around a set for two hours with a fork and we had all been threatened with the cops turning up to get us to leave (abet with a nice pay check to keep us quiet) we all managed to make it back to Hollywood Arts in one piece. Though Cat and Robbie were really not talking about whatever had happened to them the previous night and neither was Andre.

We were all sat there together, Trina on one of her last afternoons at Hollywood Arts was sat with us and perhaps knowing that this was one of the two she had left the rest of the gang had allowed her to sit with us and there was no complaint to it.

It was there that I decided to do it.

I leaned over tucking my knee around Andre's gaining his attention. He looked at me and then I did it. I curled my entire body around his much like we had done before and then I kissed him.

It took a second before Andre was returning the kiss and I could feel his grin as his hands framed my hair clutching it closer to my face. It was one of our more...gentler kisses so to speak but it was still passionate. I pulled back to see him grinning and I grinned back turning back to my food. Andre reached down between us and lifted our linked hands on the table.

There was a second where everyone was sat there stunned into silence, even Rex and then Beck gave a long drawn out sigh.

"Fucking finally" he said shaking his head with a grin.

Jade snorted leaning her head against Beck's shoulder in a rare show of unity and Beck in a strange show of tenderness placed a kiss into her hair.

Robbie beamed. "So happy for you" was all he said before busying himself in his pizza. "Yay" was all Cat said clapping her hands together and dancing a little in her seat even as she shot a rather glowing look at Robbie. Jade grinned once winking crudely at me, Rex muttered something that sounded inappropriate but Robbie for once was the person that hushed him.

Trina was the only one left. I turned to my sister who grinned once.

"Perfect little family" was all she said.

"Damn right" Andre said back grinning.

"I'm gonna love you and that boy forever" he whispered in my ear and I grinned feeling safe and secure and unconcerned when people walked by. The last time I had felt that had, had a completely different outcome and I was more than content to know that this would have the right outcome.

"Victorious at last" was all that Jade said beaming.

"Bring on the summer" said Beck linking their fingers together.

"And all it brings" said Robbie scooting closer to Cat.

"And all the butterflies that come with it" said Cat smiling brightly.

"Bring it all on" Rex grumbled. "Shut it" Robbie hissed and he did. Perhaps Robbie was finally gaining control over him.

"Bring on the new year" Andre said tucking me in closer to his side.

"Bring on the new beginnings" my sister said beaming.

"Bring on us" I said thinking of the little boy in dare care that was fortunate to share all of these amazing people.

"Bring on our friendship lasting forever"

There is a conclusion to this story that I suppose that you all want to know. But that is for the next chapter when I tell you how we all ended up, on that day where the sun shined and we were all happy it seemed like love stories, friendship, pain and heartache came together to present seven people from seven different backgrounds.

But that is for another time.

For now there is only us. There is only seven people on a summer's day knowing their future is bright and laid out before them.

Bring on us being Victorious.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will update with the final chapter as soon as I can. **

**And a massive thank you to all of you for your reviews and favourites and following. **


	58. Epilouge

**Hi, so here is the final chapter of this story! **

**It has been a hell of a ride and a long one at that and I have to thank you all of you, for reading and reviewing and favouring and following and simply just reading, I think I have given this story and this fandom my best shot. I might be coming back but i might not either way i want to take a break for a while...**

**There are many people to thank for encouraging me to keep this story going, i think i have ended it in a good place where i am happy with the ending i gave to all of the characters. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, just the OCs and of course Ayden.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think of this ending. **

* * *

Ayden

Chapter 58-Epilouge

We come full circle, and say goodbye to the characters that we know and love. Years later the gang come back to Hollywood Arts for the retirement of a dear friend and mentor as well as their High School reunion and we see how all of the gang, Tori, Andre, Trina, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat and most importantly Ayden look at how their lives have changed and how far they have come since they sat at a table in a sunny courtyard. Final chapter of this story.

Tori's Point of View.

* * *

Twelve Years Later.

Sikowitz was retiring. It was the right time he had said in the invitations that were sent to all of us. It was the right time for him to spend some time on himself. There was a second where I thought he would last forever but when he was teaching us the man was pushing mid-forties, twelve years later and he was heading towards retirement age.

Of course because nothing is ever that simple. There was a High School reunion happening just around the time. Honestly it was unbelievable. Who has a High School reunion for their class twelve years after they left, nearly thirteen if you counted Trina who was also invited? Hollywood Arts that's who. That school had never been known for its convention and this was yet again another example.

But it was Sikowitz and the man was a good friend and mentor, so everyone who was invited was going.

Hence the reason why I was trying to get my family together so we could get into the limo on time.

And yeah, we were that kind of family.

"Ayden" I shouted. "Get downstairs now"

There was a thudding noise and then Ayden, my darling baby boy, the reason why we had set on this path in the first place came into view.

He had grown tall in twelve years, he had grown big and strong and was now nearing my height. He had dark hair, the same colour of mine that had lightened over the years. He had it shaved on the sides and it was mostly on the top that it was still the soft mess that I remembered when he was a baby.

It was hard to imagine that he was now fifteen years old.

Hell he was practically the same age that I was when I had met his father, it was another two years before I we had gotten together.

Ayden knew about Cameron, well he knew enough, I had told him enough last year when he had asked me. I had never allowed my own personal feelings to get in the way of what he wanted to know about his biological father but once he had heard what he needed to hear Ayden had nodded turned around to face Andre who had been quietly skulking in the corner.

"So can I still call you Dad?" was all he asked.

I thought Andre was going to collapse on the floor in his relief.

"Yes" he said holding out his arms and I laughed once when Ayden willing walked into them. "Of course you can son"

And after that I finished finalising the adoption papers of my son. Ayden was now officially Andre's son. The thing was I waiting for the right time to tell him. I had a feeling that that time was tonight. Which was why I had them in my bag.

"Yeah Mom?" Ayden asked pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Car's here" I replied shortly.

Ayden had gone with a rather respectable black v neck and a rather respectable pair of jeans. He had stuffed his feet into combat boots Jade had given him the year before and he grabbed the leather jacket that had been Beck's present (because they were both shameless in spoiling Ayden much to my chagrin)

"Dad's helping Pop and Jamie" was all he said.

"Well" I said back wrapping my arm around him. "That's something"

"Mom" Ayden said looking scandalised. "Please, I'm fifteen now"

"Oh" I said grinning letting go immediately.

There was a thudding from upstairs and then someone came down.

"Momma" said a voice and I grinned as Poppy Madeline Harris came down the stairs. At seven she was wearing black leggings with a red jumper over the top of them, Andre had somehow managed to braid her hair back into a neat fishtail plat (the man had mad skills in that department) and was now pulling on her little blue coat with determination.

Poppy had been born a little after we had graduating college. Andre had gotten into Julliard and I had gotten into Yale. We were somewhat near each other and had manged to find an apartment in the city with easy access to not only the school that Ayden was at but to our respective colleges, it was almost amusing that for the entire four years we had been bunking with Beck and Jade as well.

It hadn't been easy, I had become pregnant in our senior year and this was not the joyride pregnancy that Ayden's had been. Well...health wise anyway.

Poppy had been small to start with and had been born with a month to go leading to her being in the ICU for three weeks. It had been nerve shattering and heartbreaking and I had been the one stuck in bed after a brutal labour, Andre had been in the ICU with our daughter and Jade and Beck had stepped up without being asked and in a way that still made my heart warm to this day to look after Ayden.

After a month we were able to go home.

And before we had even settled in we had named Jade and Beck the godparents. Beck had muttered something and Jade had smirked a little bit but I noticed the bright eyes and the cooing and the smiles that went on between them.

Poppy I think was the gateway to them seriously considering starting their own family.

Poppy was a direct carbon copy of her father. She had his dark eyes and dark hair, darker than mine and a combination of our skin tone had given her a darker skin than Ayden's. She had my high cheekbones and my nose and she was more into writing than I had been, but she was my only daughter and I was damn proud of her. Ayden had loved having a sister. He'd loved having a brother even more.

James Eli Harris had been born five years after Poppy had and if I had thought that that labour was hard it was nothing compared to what James's had been. I had needed a C-section after I had developed pre-eclampsia and high blood pressure all at once and then had lost a lot of blood on the table. In the resounding surgery I had lost my left ovary making any more conception difficult. However after two high risk pregnancies both Andre and I had made the decision to get my tubes tied down. The risk was too much and we had all the family that we needed.

Three children that were happy and healthy were more than enough.

Andre came down with James in his arms. He was still toddling around but the stairs of our new home were still a challenge and therefore we had taken to carrying him around the place.

Jamie as he was known to me made grabby hands and I hooked him onto my hip. He was wearing jeans too with a little blue jumper and boots that nudged against my hip, this was almost like holding Ayden again.

"Damn woman" Andre whispered into my ear. "You look stunning"

I grinned. I was wearing a short wrap around dress in purple with heals, my hair which I had cut a bit shorter so it ended around my shoulders was tied back a little on one side. Andre himself looked stunning. He was wearing a grey suit with a dark shirt but no tie and he caught my expression and winked.

"Come on" he said hooking Poppy up onto his hip, "Let's get this show on the road"

The limo was curtsey of Avenue72 the label Andre was signed to. I had done a couple of singles and was working on my album but I had taken some time off when the kids and even now with Jamie had been young.

Andre had had the hot shot life. He had wrote and sang songs for some of the highest artists in the world.

We still lived in LA only now in a bigger house with a pool and security and a padlocked main gate which considering the amount of press that Andre seemed to generate was better than nothing.

Another topic that was cannon fodder to the press was the fact that Andre and I despite being together for nearly thirteen years were still not married. Oh we had discussed it don't worry but we had never really seemed to wrap our heads around it. Perhaps when James was older but...well...I wasn't one of those girls that wanted a piece of paper and a ring that showed she was loved. Over the years I had come to realise that I was loved and that nothing would change that.

The ride to the school was short, the press was marginally thin which was saying something because everyone knew that Beck and Jade Oliver were coming.

* * *

My sister was already inside waiting for me. With her was her husband of three years Luke Morgan. Luke was an actor, more stage than Beck but recognised and she had met him when she'd been directing one of her plays. They'd been married three years and I watched in amusement as my heavily pregnant sister seemed to light up when she saw me. Erica Sofia Morgan her daughter was cuddled in her husband's arms the baby that was barely a year old already laughing at the music.

"Hey" she said as I hugged her and Andre shook hands with Luke.

"Hey" she said as James cooed in her direction.

"I don't think I wanna do this again" she said sitting down on the nearest chair.

"Well...Mom wasn't to impressed by the idea of Irish twins in the family" I said and Trina pulled a face. "Give me a break" she said shaking her head. "How was I supposed to know that the most powerful remedy in the world for conception was gin and my husband telling me he loved me even with stretch marks" I laughed then and she grinned back.

"I think two though is more than enough" she said wincing as the baby gave a particularly hard kick that I could feel without even touching her.

Trina still looked much the same as she had done when she was eighteen I realised grinning. She had a fringe now and was in a black pregnancy dress that was one shoulder.

"You know what you're having?" I asked.

Trina grinned. "Another girl" she said shaking her head. "Luke says it's his lot in life to be surrounded by beautiful woman and I think it is, we've decided to call her Olivia. Olivia Elizabeth Morgan"

I grinned at her. "That's great sis" I said finally.

We were interrupted by loud cheers coming from outside and I rolled my eyes as Andre grinned at me. "Jade and Beck are here then?" he said grinning. "I'm gonna take my boys" he said hooking James out of my arms and raid the buffet table I think Sinjin's over there anyway. Who would have known he would have took over the entire technical theatre department here?"

"Everyone" Trina deadpanned.

We were cut of as Beck and Jade walked in. Jade was resplendent in her backless blue gown that ended at her knees, her hair was tied into an elegant knot on the back of her head and Beck was in a dark suit. His hair was a little longer than before but before he could say hello two boys had run out from behind him and attacked Ayden who grinned.

Rory Beck Oliver and Benjamin 'Ben' Nathen Oliver were Jade and Beck's two boys. Rory was older at ten and Ben younger at five. They had been through some hard times Beck and Jade. While their careers had been amazing and they had gotten the fairy tale wedding they both so desperately desired they had faced tragedy when their eldest child and only daughter Katherine Amelia Oliver had been born to earlier and had died after birth.

Jade had fallen into despair leading to her stopping her album indefinably and spending most of her time slumped in bed. Beck had half gone out of his mind with grief and worry until one day Jade had just gotten up and become herself again. It was like her mind had needed time to deal with what had happened before she could move on.

They were good now, they were strong and it showed in them.

Following them were Robbie and Cat. They were engaged and Cat I could see with amusement was letting her four month belly show. Robbie and Cat had been slower than the rest of us in settling down. Cat had, had an incredible two sold out world tours and Robbie had become a credible director once he had finally learned to leave the puppet behind, oh don't worry Rex was still a part of his life only...well only at home. Like Beck they had established themselves in that world with smaller hits and were now being sought out for the bigger ones. There was a second where they stared at us all and I realised that from that day where we had all sat at that table and promised ourselves that we would be victorious we had done just that. In our own way and it was rather impressive.

Sikowitz stood up to speak and I motioned Ayden with my head. He nodded and took Poppy and Jamie to the seats with the rest of the gang. "I have something for you" I said finally.

Andre turned to look at me and I pushed the papers into his hand.

He stared at them for a second and then he looked up. I caught Ayden's expression. He was looking at us his face half hopeful and half trying not to give a shit and Andre caught it too.

"I love you" he said turning to me. "I love you so fucking much"

"I know" I said grinning. "I know, I love you too" I gripped his fingers and leaned my head on his shoulders.

"I love you" he whispered and I realised he was taking to Ayden who grinned and then turned around so that he wasn't looking at us.

"Thank you for this, for my family" he said finally looking around at all of our family. Our two boys, our girl, my sister and her husband and our soon to be two nieces. Beck and Jade and their two boys, Cat and Robbie...hell even Sikowitz and Sinjin, who had been in our lives for a long time as well.

There was a chapter closing today and it was a good thing I realised.

"Thank you for this" I repeated back "My family"

Andre grinned and I leaned back onto his shoulder watching my family and knowing that I was, completely and utterly, victorious.

* * *

So this is a story of a boy and girl and how they came to be, this is a story of friendship and love and how it came to be, because I was Tori and he was Andre and we loved each other even when we didn't.

This is a story of us, of Ayden, of being Victorious.

So I finish this account with a message, I suppose some of this story you don't want to read, I suppose some of this story you've tried to rip your hair out and swear at me for taking so long. But we were the lucky ones, we were Victorious. And I was Tori Vega.

So I write this story to you to all of you and most especially to my boy Ayden, this is a story of a boy and girl and how they came to love each other and how they came to love each other.

And so because I think I may have gone on too long for you to take notice.

So Ayden I dedicate this story to you.

And I dedicate it to you for you have stayed with us until the very end.

Thank you.

Goodbye.

I hope you are all victorious.

Love:

-A director,

-A redheaded girl,

-An Actor,

-A girl who liked scissors

-A sister

-A father

-And a mother.

Aka. The Victorious Gang.

* * *

**I hope i ended this well for you, aka-the father is Andre...just sticking that one in...**

**No Fanfic can be written without someone willing to read it and let you know what they think so this story is for all of you. Thank You doesn't seem to be the right sentiment but that's all i got so Thank You all. **

**Happy Reading...**


End file.
